Legendary plus Vampire
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: Legendary's Godzilla (AKA Godzilla 2014) had been trying to hide from the humans for months now after the incident in San Francisco when humans decided to hunt him down; Seeking sanctuary in the deepest parts of the ocean perfect for Hibernating. How ever, his sleep will not come as the presence of a certain Dark Lord shows in front of the King with an offer.
1. Legendary to vampire

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

Legendary Godzilla plus Vampire

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Cathegory: Action/Adventure

Mode: Tryout

hr

* * *

Sixty years, that was the time that passed since his re-emergence. He woke up and went to battle two miserable bugs that tended to breed in his domain. He will have none of it. While his sleep, he has heard of counterparts of him, similar or yet of same species. But while he sleeps he participated in none of those battles.

But once he emerged once again; he claimed the titled of king while towering over the bodies of his dead adversaries before returning to the seas.

But humanity seeks him, wanting to get rid of his being.

Hiding deep in water and hibernating seemed to be the only solution until his might was needed once more.

Until one day, that person appeared.

hr

* * *

Legendary Godzilla (AKA Godzilla 2014), opened his eyes from his hibernation in a cave deep under the seas as a light phases in his presence.

From said light, a 'human' emerged floating up front his snot. This person was covered in white hood and clothing and his face were darkened in shadows but you could see a pair of light spots eyes.

Godzila growled and was about to eat the snave when the person's voice hit the kauji's ears.

"Wait my king."

Godzilla stopped, not knowing why. Even more he could actually understand this man who made the kaiju feel mild impressed. With a slight growl the new king of the monsters indicated the man to speak.

"King Gojira, I am Mikogami Tenmei, one of the youkai Dark lord." The man spoke, "And I know that you are having problems on roaming free because of the humans."

Godzilla narrowed his eyes but kept listening.

"What if I bring you a solution to this problem?"

-"Proceed…" mentions the kaiju, which would be a soft growl on human ears.

"There is a pocket reality, an alternate dimension where monsters, youkai and even kaijus can roam without worrying about humans. A world only for monsters and just monsters." The man gave his iconic smirk to the kaiju as he spreads his arms parallel to one another, "If you come with me, you can live there like the king you are among your subjects without the problem of humans trying to bring your demise."

Godzilla began to give thoughts for this.

"I have a school." Godzilla glared at the man, wasn't schools a place for humans to seek knowledge? "This school teaches young monsters on how to be human and trying to live among them hidden in their lands."

Godzilla stood; -"To live like humans! Why would I want do be like a human?!"

"My king, with all due respect, it is the best choice of actions so humans stop hunting us and make a society that monsters and human could live in harmony." Tenmei then lowered his arms; "And if you come with me and assist to this school, you could learn to get a long as well and live in peace among them."

Godzilla growled. To learn to live like human, that is absurd. Not to mention he is a massive being, how will he live among them humans?

-"If you haven't noticed… I am a kaiju, a giant… how will I go to such a school?"

Mikogami Tenmei smirked again; it seems the king is considering it; "My lord… you had been sleeping for so long. And when you wake up you engage in a massive battle with two alien beasts, which destroy many human cities. It is normal for human to fear you. But with my help you could learn how to get a long."

Tenmei then proceed to bring out some kind of religious chain with a rosario attacked to it; "My king, I Mikogami Tenmei am an occult priest enchanter. With this rosatio I have in hand will not only shrink your size and give you human form, it will also serve as a limiter to your power so you don't accidentally harm any of the other students."

Godzilla roars; -"Are you try to control me and limit my power?"

"No my king. It is only as a safety measure for the other students. After all, IT IS a school and it is MY duty to protect my students." Tenmei sighs; "Think about it. You will have a breather from the humans attacking you and you will be incognito in a world of monsters not worrying of being persecuted."

Godzilla seemed to consider it. He was getting tired of fights and humans trying to put him six feet under. Going to such a place might not be such a bad idea. Besides, sleeping for so long made him naïve on present times so learning and getting him self up to date to things might be necessary.

Godzilla stood once more, his massive size towering over the dark lord that would bring fear to normal people. Looking down towards the man, the kaiju gives a grunt and nods; -"Very well, I accept."

Mikogami tenmei smirks again; "You will not regret it my king." He then proceeds with chanting towards the amulet and power begins to surge. Godzilla scanned around, this time impressed since he hasn't seen such thing before; he was ignorant to power such as magic.

The white power blasted off and attaches to Godzilla's hand. The kaiju roars in pain as his body begins to get enveloped in white light and morphs.

hr

* * *

Several days later.

A tall boy with a rough appearance and huge build stood besides a bus stop. His messy black hair moved with the wind as his hazel red (almost amber) colored eyes scanned a sheet of paper hold in his right hand.

His features showed that the boy wasn't in a good mood at the moment as he reads the paper.

Transfer documents showed the name of Radensetsu Goji, age 16.

Inside his mind, the memories of that encounter still lingers, especially after that amulet locked onto him. Looking at it he still can remember clearly.

Godzilla holds him self after the transformation, smoke still pouring out from him; "What did you do to me!?" he demanded but then noticed his change. He was human, and he could speak.

" _My apologies if I startled you my king, but as you can see it was necessary. Now you have no more worries." Tenmei chuckled. "Alas, there is one rule I would like you to follow, if you will please?" Godzilla turned to him with his glare; "Under any circumstances you are to reveal who you are. It is the first rule of the academy; we want monsters to stay anonymous with their species and act human. It is the primary lesson after all, so please no reveal of who you are to anybody."_

 _Tenmei kept talking; "That amulet will keep your human appearance and size, how ever if you strain it too much with your power, the seal will break and you will return to your real form without being able to return as it will be destroyed."_

The sound of a bus stopping snapped him out of his reverie. So his name is supposed to be Goji… he can dig it. Well what ever…

The bus door opened and a creepy looking old guy's form showed up.

"Well young man, are YOU ready for the time of your LIFE?"

Goji's glare darted towards the man; he didn't say anything, he didn't need to. The human-turned kaiju just took his bad and hops inside the bus ignoring the old man.

"Well, aren't you SILENT one? Did the CAT DEMON take your tongue young man?"

Goji muted the old man away, he could think of the boy as rude but Goji didn't care. The human-turned kaiju scanned the bus and only one person besides him self was in the bus, another boy around his age of Japanese origins. With a shrug, Goji tossed his bad to an empty chair and sat not paying attention on what the bus driver was saying as the bus starts to move.

hr

Goji found him self on his destination in the youkai world; School bus behind him and that other boy besides.

"Well boys… Youkai academy is at the end of that road, I hope you like your stay here… it is to DIE for." With a malicious chuckle, he closed the doors and drove away.

The boy besides Goji seemed nervous as he threw glances at him trying to find ways to speak but Goji's presence was too strong.

"What?" Goji snapped. The other boy flinched back.

"Uhm… hello, I saw you on the bus… it seems that we are going together to the same place uhm…" the boy tried to say. "I am Aono Tsukune… I'll be in your care?"

Goji shrugged and took his bag and began his walk. Tsukune seemed a bit disappointed but took his things and decided to follow the older boy. Goji noticed this and gave out a sigh.

"Goji… Radensetsu Goji…"

Tsukune heard the other boy speak and raised his gaze in mild surprise. Then smiled a bit; "Nice meeting you Radensetsu san."

"Goji."

"Huh?"

"Calling me Goji will be fine." Goji finished while watching with the corner of his eye.

"Very well Goji san."

Goji grunted, Japanese people and their honorifics, he would never understand it. With a shrug he no longer paid mind, as his thoughts were to find the campus and specially the registration office.

Deep in thoughts he managed to not hear a bell and only snapped after he hears Tsukune's yell; "Look out!"

"Huh?" Goji slowly turned about and his face bet rubber. The human-turned kaiju stood there, bicycle wheel on his face and a stuttering Tsukune to his side. To his annoyance the one riding it was a girl which shock and fear adorned her face.

"Goji san, are you alright?"

Goji grabed the bike's frame and with a hard jerk, (making certain girl yelp), slammed the bike unto the ground after said girl jumped off.

"Hey what was that for!? I said I was sorry you didn't had to smash my bike!"

Goji turned to the girl and was about to give her a piece of his mind when Tsukune stepped in between and tried to calm things; "Hey hey, stop stop! There is no need to fight."

The pink haired girl calmed down but still had a cute pout on her face; she bowed once more to apologize; "I am really sorry for landing on you, but I am lost and late."

"Its ok, we were on our way to school also, maybe you could come with us?" Tsukune said; "I am Aono Tsukune."

The girl smiled brightened and made a small hop joining hands together; "Great! I am Akashiya Moka, I'll be in your care." Then turned towads the taller boy of the three. "And you are?"

"Leaving…" Was the last thing Goji said before taking his things and walked away.

"Is he always like that?" Moka asked Tsukune.

"Well, we just met also so can't say."

"It is nice for you to help me out!" Moka smiled brightly taking in Tsukune's hand; "I just started in this school and have no friends. I would be happy if you become my friend."

Tsukune blushed slightly at Moka's beauty. He has to admit the girl was quite the catch, with a nod he let the girl know he accepted; "Yeah sure."

"Yay~" the girl celebrated; "Oh, it seems our other 'friend' is far. We should follow him or we will be left behind."

"Yeah sure." Tsukune took his things and prepared to follow; "Hey Goji san, wait!"

hr

* * *

"Hello everybody, welcome to home room. My name is Professor Takahata." A tall man in his early 30s stood in front of a room filled with students. "I'll be your homeroom teacher starting this term I hope we all get along."

The man was interrupted when the door opened making way to one human-turned kaiju. The teacher took a glance at Goji with mild interest. Said boy scanned the classroom closely with careful observations. So this was supposed to be monsters? The shape changes sure make justice but there are certain aspects that give clues to be inhuman.

"Well young man, come on in." the teacher spoke; "We are just starting so come and pick an empty seat."

Goji began to walk in scanning for some place to sit.

"May I ask your name young man?" the teacher asked as he picked up the class list.

"Radensetsu Goji."

"Ah yes, Radensetsu kun. Well sit where ever you want and I'll start the class."

Goji saw an empty seat besides the window in the far corner of class. Walking to it he managed to catch other students murmurs and female gossip. He didn't pay much attention since he cared not.

"Well, as you can know the purpose of this school is to teach young youkai on how to live and co habit with modern day humans and live in peace. So by rules of the school we are not to under any circumstances reveal the type of youkai we are or else you'll be banned from school." Spoke the teacher; "We will be learning many things besides co-habitation like human children would so we can get used to it. Now with no further ado, let's begin."

The teacher began his lesson, but Goji didn't pay much attention. His mind was somewhere else as he rests his jaw on his left palm while looking outside the window.

hr

* * *

Goji found himself walking down the halls of the school after the bell rang. It seemed to be mid day so this would mean, lunch!

He was one not to consume food before, since he lived off radiation, but thinking about trying normal food was interesting to him. Plus his human body seems to sustain it self like a normal human so consumption of organic materials would be needed.

Goji snapped off his thoughts as he heard a loud bang and crash. His eyes scanned and took in the view of Tsukune imprinted in a vending machine, Moka going hysterical and a huge dude he never saw before.

Goji smirked.

He didn't care much about these people but he was not one to avoid a potential fight; Plus this dude seem like an honor less bully trying to prey on the weak. Well, lets change that shall we?

Goji walked up to the huge student from behind and set his left hand on the dude's right shoulder; "Hey…" The other student turned around in annoyance while Goji raises his right fist, "Why don't you take someone of your own size?" Then sucker punched the dude right in the face.

The force threw that boy away several feet slamming into a wall. Goji looked at his fist with a raised eyebrow; that guy couldn't have been this weak? Did he just take the dude by surprise? If that one was this weak then Goji was disappointed.

The other guy quickly stirred up holding his swelling face with rage. He was about to give Goji a piece of his hand but suddenly stopped. Something about Goji was off; the glare of hatred in the human-turned kaiju's eyes, and the powerful presence he was emanating. Suddenly in a flash the dude saw a flash of a giant monster's shadow covering Goji and held back his retort.

The dude stood; "My name is Saizo! I will never forget this you bastard! I will get you!" then walked away towards the nurse office.

Moka was helping Tsukune up and took a glance toward their savior; "Thank you Goji kun. I do not know what would had happened if you did not show up."

Goji turned his glare towards Moka, the pinklette flinched a bit but stood her ground; Goji wasn't another bully, was he?

"I didn't do it for you." The human-turned kaiju spoke, "I just wanted a fight." He stabbed his hands into his pockets and resumes his walk towards the cafeteria, "But was disappointed at how it ended."

Moka pouted a bit at Goji's attitude, she was having second thoughts for the rude boy. She then turned to Tsukune to see if he was ok; "Are you ok Tsukune?"

Tsukune sighed feeling disappointed din him self as well as scared. Without a word he begins to walk towards a general direction making Moka tilt her head in confusion; regardless she decides to follow him.

hr

* * *

Food at last! Goji sat on a sable to eat his lunch; the sweet smell of meat aroma teasing his nostrils making his mouth water. Not wanting to delay it more, he began to wolf downs the food taking in the glorious flavor.

"Hey!" A tall girl with silver white hair shouted out loud, her red eyes scanned the area in fury, "Who took the last BBQ rib!? I'LL KILL YOU!"

Just before this girl began a rampage, four other smaller girls latched into the first one trying to hold the silver white back and calm her down.

"Indy! Stop! I am sure the cook will put more!" one of them said. "Blue, do something!"

"I am trying Charlie! Echo grab her legs! Delta, hold her waist and do not let her move!"

The four girls were having a hard time trying to hold the taller friend down from her rampage with fail.

"What is the meaning of this?" Everyone turned to the new comer. A large woman with a stern glare looked down to them. "Indominus, are you making trouble again?" She flipped her brown colored hair and then adjusted her glasses. She had the aura of one of the teachers.

"Rexy sensei!" exclaimed the small four.

"What do you want, old hag!" The white haired one retorted.

Rexy sensei's eyebrow twitched, with a growl she stomped over to the problematic children and grabbed Indominus' ear, and then began to pull ignoring the girl's cries of pain. "All of you are coming with me, and you have detention after school!"

"But we didn't do anything!" protested the smaller four of the six as they disappear around the corner.

Goji was looking with the corner of his eye then snorted as the group left; resuming his eating. Unknown to him and everyone else, he was the culprit that started everything by taking the last rib. Not like he cared.

"Can I sit next to you?"

Goji raised his view and managed to catch Tsukune waiting.

"You are the only one I can talk to."

Goji just gave a mild grunt but said nothing else. Tsukune took it as a yes and sat besides the human-turned kaiju.

"What do you think of this school? You should know by now that this is a school for monsters, since you come from the same place I did, I think you may understand what I feel."

Goji raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I do not belong here… You know, right? I am human." Tsukune sighed, "And you too, right? You know what I feel, right? We do not belong here. And if they know they will kill us!"

Goji stirred and turned his gaze at Tsukune and looked at the boy straight into his eyes; "Who said anything of me being human?"

Tsukune's eyes opened like large plates, he flinched back with his mouth open; "But… you also came from the human world! It… it can't be… Goji, you are a monster too!?"

Goji snorted; "Don't put me on the same level as these people. I am more than a monster…. I am a kaiju…"

"No…" Tsukune couldn't believe his ears. He stood back up taking a few steps back; "Then… I am all alone…"

"Look Tsukune, I do not care shit if you are human or not. I do not even want to be here… but here I am.' Goji turned back to his food, "You should tell Moka."

"But… she'll hate me."

Goji raised an eyebrow again.

"Never mind… I guess… I really do not belong." Tsukune looked down, "Thank for everything Goji san." The human boy turned about and left quietly. Goji kept starting with the corner of his eye to Tsukune's back as the boy moves farther away.

hr

* * *

Some time later, Goji found him-self walking down the halls n his way back to class. Alas as he turned a corner, something made him stop. Tilting his head, he managed to catch a glimpse of Moka, trying to hold her self up against the school while and trembling.

"Oii…"

Moka snapped in attention and turned around quickly, streams of tears splashing the air. Realizing whom it was, the pinklette winced then dashed at the human-turned kaiju glomping him. Goji snarled, who this chick thinks she was for hugging him as if he was a giant teddy bear. Goji took a deep breath to calm his rage down.

"What happened?"

"Tsukune." Moka whispered.

"Figures, he told you?"

"You knew?"

"Well, yeah."

"And you don't hate him?"

"Technically I do hate his species but I do not hate individuals… wait let me rephrase that…"

Moka pushed her self off and embraced her self; "I said something horrible to him… I hurt Tsukune. And he is leaving." Moka shook her self a bit, "He… he was my first friend, my very first… and I hurt him." Moka glanced at Goji looking like a lost puppy, which made the kaiju feel a bit awkward.

"If he wants to leave, then it would be the best for him. He is not safe here." Goji turned around and was about to leave but Moka stopped him by grabbing his blazer, "Oii!"

"Help me look for him!"

"Hell no!"

Moka pouted cutely; "Listen mister! I do not like your attitude but you are Tsukune's friend too, so you should help me look for him; two people are better than one. I can't let him go away without at least saying that I am sorry!"

 _-Who said I was even friends with that human!_ Goji thought, he grunted and was about to leave but Moka kept staring at him with that cute pout-and-stare of hers, eyes filled with determination. Somehow he felt as if the pressure grew even bigger than him self by the second and also coming closer.

With a snarl, Goji gave up; "Argh! FINE! I'll go look for him." Mumbling things and incoherent words, the human-turned kaiju stomped his way out to the forest, Moka following.

hr

* * *

Tsukune stood in front of the bus stop waiting. Coming here was a grave mistake that might have cost his life. He sighed; at least things were going to be over.

"Leaving then?"

Tsukune yelped, and then turned around. Standing a few feet away from him was Goji. Looking at the taller boy, he kind of felt as if he was in the presence of royalty.

"Yeah, I am going. I do not belong here."

"Maybe it is for the best- argh! Oii!" Goji snarled around to Moka, who was hiding behind him, that kicked him for his comment. Tsukune's face then showed confusion.

From behind Goji Moka walked out with hands behind and showing a form of sadness, shame and submission. She was afraid to look at Tsukune in the eye.

"Moka san…"

"Uhm… you know… Tsukune?" She tries to say, "I just wanted to say that… even if-"

They were interrupted by a mocking chuckle. Everyone turned towards the direction coming from and standing there was Saizo.

"Well, well… isn't this so sweet. It makes me sick." Saizo snarled the last part. "I was minding my business and guess who I saw coming here… then decide to follow you guys to see this weakling human smelling shrimp trying to leave." Saizo grew a Cheshire smile.

Tsukune put himself up front Moka protecting her and Goji moved his body to pay full attention to the other invading monster.

"Go away, I don't have time for you." Goji warned.

"Time for me? Bitch I am going to get back for what you did to me at noon. No one dares to hit me! And I will make Moka MY woman!"

"Tsukune!" Moka squeezed close to Tsukune's back and Goji narrowed his eyes.

"You lay a finger on them and I will pulverize you."

"Oh, tough words, tough guy… I'll show you MY true power!" and with a beastly roar the dude transformed into his monster form and laughed like a psycho; "Behold, my majestic form! I am an Orc Monstrel! Fear me!"

Goji wasn't impressed.

"Hey look!" Saizo yelled as he points to a random direction, "Zombie Hitler dancing hoola in a grass skirt!"

Goji, Moka and Tsukune made the mistake to actually turn and look. Not wasting any moment, Saizo dashed at Goji and sucker punch him in the jaw hard enough to make the human-turned kaiju soar at high speed toward a field of trees crashing into them leaving a trail of smoke and dirt. Saizou chuckled at his work then turned towards the remaining two.

"Now is your turn, you shrimp… I'll break your face in." The orc snarled as he comes close to Tsukune.

hr

* * *

Goji lays in a depression of dirt, his eyes scanning the skies above as he thinks. He couldn't believe he fell for that. Moving a hand to his jaw and examined it, testing for mayor damage but the only he got was a mild bruise.

He then clenched his fist squeezing in harder and harder as he begins to snarl and shows sharp teeth as his rage rose.

hr

* * *

Saizo had Tsukune trapped by the collar of his shirt with a firm hold. Just when Saizo was about to break Tsukune's face with his fist, and Moka's screams to stop ended on deaf ears, a mighty roar like yell blasted at full volume making the trees and the ground shake by it's mighty sound.

Saizo's eyes widened and his eyes shot towards the direction of the woods. (Imagine by this time Toho's Godzilla theme playing now); from the woods, walking slowly but showing grace and might, Goji emerges; His eyes glaring with power and authority as his rough appearance and huge built sends an aura of power to those who dares to cross his path.

"No… it can't be…" Saizo murmurs.

Who hasn't heard the tales; that mighty roar of the lone wolf giant monster that took on other monsters by it self. The one who brought the two unknown creatures in San Francisco to their knees?

Moka could only see with tears in her eyes as her other friend came close to them in a form of not taking in any more bull shit.

On Tsukune's side, he was relieved that Saizo wasn't going to break his face in since he was occupied with another thing. He then tries to free him self but the orc's hold was too strong. Alas, he started to notice the grasp to soften and that Seizo's body began to shake. The human took a look up and could see Saizo's eyes filled with fear. In the orc's vision, he could see Goji walking towards them, but also could see an aura surrounding the other monster turned boy that showed the form of a great monster reflected as a shadow with glowing eyes behind him.

Goji reached the group and stood several feet away. His hazel red eyes scanned the area taking the situation in. He then massages his jaw again and ends up glaring at the orc.

"That… was a nice hit." Goji's eyes narrowed looking down on Saizo. "Drop him…"

Saizo, by instinct, let go of Tsukune. This one scattered towards Moka. The pinklette was wondering on what was going on. That roar from before was familiar but she could not recall from where.

Saizo shook his head, returning to normal once the impression left. He could only think on what happened. That couldn't be, it was just his imagination.

"You can't be real… it is just my imagination. There is no way…" Saizo pointed a finger; "There is no way you are Gojira!"

Moka and Tsukune snapped in alert. Goji is Gojira? And that roar, was it him?

Goji cracked his neck; "Some people had referred to me with that name… but you." Goji growled in deep anger; "Dare to hit me… I'LL MAKE YOU PAY WITH YOU BLOOD!" and after he took a breath, he let out the legendary iconic roar which made Moka and Tsukune cover their ears and Saizo scream in fear.

After finishing his roar, Goji dashed at Saizo, "BITCH KNEEL, I AM YOUR KING!"

Goji jumps forward at great speed phasing up front Saizo, and with a mighty blow to the head, the orc was planted inside the ground head first, leaving a depression in its wake. Not letting the orc get back his senses, Goji grabbed him by the feet and pulled it out then continue to slam Saizo one time after another against the ground with ease as if the troll was just a ragdoll.

Goji follows with spinning the troll in the air then slamming him one more time at a few feet away. Goji's sharp teeth glow with anger as his eyes glares down at the battered orc. Slowly, from his back, some spots in his spine began to glow a blue light, which was noticeable even if he was wearing the school's uniform. Slowly the spots of light made its way upward illuminating the boy's spine up until the base of his skull.

Smashing one palm with one fist, Goji proceeds to crack his neck sideways and then with a breath-in, he opened his mouth wide as he threw his arms to the sides, (hand and fingers positioned like claws), and a beam of the atomic breath soared out. Blue fire flew at the orc, and this one gets hit by it and then began to burn his skin faster than the orc's healing factor.

Saizo could only scream, trying to block and cover from the king of monster's atomic breath. Goji stops for a sec to hop forward and tower over Saizo, and then opened his mouth again letting go of another blast ignoring the other monster's cries of mercy.

Goji once more pauses a second. He shoves his arms forward to grab Saizo's head. Both hands grasp the orc's jaws and began to pry them open, the later struggling to get away even if he was mayorly wounded. Saizo realized that Goji was going to kill him by blasting his insides with the atomic breath; he hysterically tries to beg for mercy.

Goji wanting none of it, took a breath in and when he was about to finish the orc off; "STOOOOOOOOOP!" Goji's attention snapped and his eyes glared at Moka and Tsukune.

"Goji kun… please… stop!" Moka tried to say in the verge of tears after seeing such carnage.

"Goji san! Enough! He is defeated. There is no need to kill him!" Goji's eyes turned to Tsukune as he also pleaded.

Goji took another glance at Moka, then at Tsukune. Narrowing his eyes then faced Saizo who's skin was showing mayor burn signs and his eyes pleading as well while his mouth pried by Goji's hands.

With a growl of annoyance, the king of kaiju shoved the orc away from his grasps. Saizo tried to straighten him self and stand as he can still feel Goji's gaze while the human-turned kauji towers over the orc.

Saizo slowly turns around; his eye locked with Goji's and trembled in fear and pain. Goji shows his sharp teeth with a small growl, "Scram!" With that command, Saizo stood as he could and fled for his life.

hr

* * *

Time after, things had calmed down and Goji stood several feet away from Moka and Tsukune, arms folded. He watched as Moka apologized to the human boy and made up with her first friend, which made the pinklette happy.

With a snort, Goji turned about and began his way back to school campus leaving the other two for them selves without looking back.

FINN

hr

* * *

Author's Notes:

When I saw Godzilla 2014, and the aspect of Legendary's Godzilla (AKA Godzilla 2014), my first thoughts were "How majestic." The king's incarnation in this movie, even if shown a few scenes, for me shows his might and royal presence. His form shows that he takes no bullshit from any other kaijus and that he is the king.

This also is reflected on the PS3/PS4 game when you first face him as Burning Godzilla. 2014's majestic presence, and his prideful might; which makes him a hard boss to beat and will show his power.

So a 'human form' of it in my eyes would be like that. I mean: the quiet tough guy that takes no bullshit and will pound you to the ground if you bother him enough with the grace and pride of a prince and gets the job done.

I do not know if I will continue onto this, I mean, my specialty are one-shot or short stories. I am not creative enough (limited by my condition) to extend to long stories and R+V is pretty long. Just wanted to try it out since I saw many Godzila R+V cross-overs but none of them kind of give justice to Legendary Godzilla.

Regarding Goji, if I were to continue with him; my vision would be that he is like the big brother of the group and oniichan/teddy bear hugie pillow-like to the girls, even for his big annoyance, once they get to know each other better and bonds begin to form. He would be like a guardian for them and would destroy anyone who dares to bring harm with no second thoughts and authority.

Also I would not plan on him interacting much with the main group and intervene with the canon story like I normally do; mostly would do his own story on youkai academy and perhaps form his own team.

But one thing I would surely do… a kaiju fight between him and Alucard's beast form deathmatch. Although that would change the story's history but damn would that feel good.

"You deformed mindless shinzo vampire bitch! Kneel, I AM YOUR KING!" atomic breathes alucard.

Anyways, thanks for reading.


	2. Let them fight

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

Legendary Godzilla plus Vampire

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Cathegory: Action/Adventure

Hr

* * *

It was dark; a very dark place. From the shadows, silhouettes of several people appeared. The shadows manifest in the mists of the dark.

"He has appeared." One stated.

"This might be trouble some." Another mentions.

"Doesn't matter, we will continue as planned. We will take care of HIM when the time comes."

"He may be strong… but he is not immortal."

"Very well fellow brothers and sisters. It shall be done."

Hr

* * *

"You've got to be kidding." Goji's voice was heard as his bag slams the tatami covered floor.

"Well, I guess this makes us room mates Goji san." On the other side of the room was Tsukune as he prepares his side.

It was the evening after the fight with Saizo. Rooms where assigned in the dormitories and Goji looked for his. When he opened the door to the room with the number reflected in his paper he found him self face to face with no other than the human boy.

Tsukune was happy though; he would prefer to be alone but if he were going to have a roommate; Goji would had been his preferences. I mean, he actually knows his situation and is his friend, or so the human thought.

The human-turned kaiju grunted cursing his luck. No matter, he moved inside and began to set his things. It was getting late and he felt tired for the long day. That fight with Saizo took more than he could; since just got a human body, he wasn't used to it yet. Looking at his fist, Goji thought that perhaps some training might be in order. Well, after taking a bath and preparing for sleep, the kaiju turned off the light then jumps to bed.

Tsukune's eyes shot open from the corner he was sleeping as Goji's snoring bursts like the beast he was in the night.

Hr

Morning came and mutant birds shrip in the sky; well mostly crows but you get the point.

Tsukune pulls himself up from his futon. Then groggily walks out with bed hair as he looks for the hall sink. His half closed eyes glanced from one side to another as monsters roam around the dorm then sighs. Opening the hose letting water flow, he gathers some and splashes his face. Youkai Academy, a school of monsters, made by monsters and for monsters.

Hr

* * *

Tsukune yawned; he couldn't get much sleep thanks to Goji's monstrous snoring. He hopped that no other incident passes. Speaking of the king of bad sleep, Goji walked besides him as they head for campus with a frown in his face. He normally would ask but that morning Tsukune didn't had the heart for it and cared less. Not only he discovered that the bus out only passed once a month, he had to keep coming to school acting like a monster and hopping no one discovers him. He didn't also pay much attention to the guys gossiping until a sweet sweet voice rang in his ears.

"Tsukune~" Akashiya Moka, the goddess of his life; he couldn't believe he was friends with such a cute girl, nor that she was a vampire. As Moka comes close to them, he could feel murdering stares thrown at his direction making him nervous.

"Good morning!" Moka happily announce as she hugs Tsukune's arm, more to the embarrassment of the boy. "Its good to see you~ Oh and you too Goji kun." Goji took a glance with the corner of his eye then forward continuing his way.

The trio continued the way not noticing that besides the glares thrown at Tsukune one certain stare was directed at Moka, by a blue haired girl.

As they walk, Moka plays with her index fingers and said softly; "Tsukune, I imagine you most feel lonely being the only human on campus. But, if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask."

"Moka san…" Tsukune was moved, and be begun to see Moka with lovey dovey eyes, and getting returned some.

"Get a room you two…" and the moment was ruined thanks to a certain kaiju.

"Uhm… Tsukune… I am sorry but…" Then the human boy found himself getting bitten by the pinklette.

"Wawawawawa~~" Tsukune waves his arms and sneaks away holding his next; "Hey, I am not some breakfast!" then he dashes off towards school leaving Moka with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry…" Moka says as she watches the back of Tsukune become smaller.

Goji took a glance at Tsukune's retrieving form, then back at Moka; "You know… I think you should ask permission first before you suck his blood." Moka pouted cutely, she couldn't say anything back since he was right. "Else, you might scare him away."

Hr

* * *

Class went as usual. Boring themes, yawning topics. All Goji did was just pay attention to the outside. The bell went off to indicate change of class with a small recess. Goji stood taking his things and went off.

Sometime later he found him self in front of the vending machines looking for a snack. After picking something off he sense someone sneak on him and sharply turns around.

"Eep!" the voice of a girl went off. "I… I am sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. Could you help me? I am trying to get something from the machine but it seems that I am short.~"

The girl makes a cute vulnerable pose to raise her charm. Goji notices that this girl had light blue hair tied back in a short ponytail with a ribbon and huge… by the kings those things were big! And bouncy! Goji shook his head snapping off.

The girl closed up slowly and feinted a fall, reaching to hold her self in Goji's torso. "I'm sorry… I am just weak by hunger… will you… give me some?" Then Goji felt like something was invading his mind. His eyes glowed a bit in a glaze then he shuts them close shaking his head. The girl slightly frowned at his.

"I am Kurono Kurumu, and what is your name handsome?" again Goji felt something invade his mind as he looked at her eyes. This time he holds his head and shook violently.

"Well? Will you not tell me?" This last try she spoke with a sultry voice and once again Goji has to hold his head, then pushed the girl off. "Get off me!"

The girl fell back on her butt with a whimper; "Hey! What's the big idea!?"

Goji snarled at her; "You're trying to hypnotize me!"

The girl jumps to her feet in alert; "Damn… you have such will power to not be able to succumb to my charm."

"Bitch you better have an explanation before I pound you into the ground." Goji took a step forward.

The girl named Kurumu gritted her teeth and took a step back; "Tch… this will ruin the plan. No matter, I do not need you anyways. You are just some brute!" With that the girl hurried her way out.

Goji snarled to the girl's back. How dare she take control of her king! He was about to chase when the bell ran again indicating the next class. With a click of his tongue, Goji turned and headed to his next destination.

Hr

* * *

Hours passed, classes went; and then lunchtime came. Then the cafeteria became once more a battlefield with the involvement of a certain tall white haired girl from the day before. Goji took what he wanted and sat on a table away from the commotion. Peace at last, he could eat quietly without anyone bothering him. Funny, he couldn't see Tsukune or Moka anywhere. With a shrug he concentrated on his meal.

Hr

* * *

Later that noon, Goji decided to take a nap until lunchtime ends; so he went outside in the fields. Many students were walking around talking among them selves, other on the fields practicing or playing sports. He just wanted a nice cozy tree and get some Zs.

He found one not too far off; wide trunk, good base, many branches. Perfect. Walking up to it, he touched the trunk to feel its structure. Feeling satisfied, he bends over and sits on the ground and lays his back against it.

As Goji lays his back on the base of the tree he sat at; he thought that the afternoon had been quiet enough for his liking, and no bother ruined his bliss. Or so he thought.

Goji has to slightly open one eye as rumbling noises were heard moving around the tree. Suddenly a blur pops on top of him showing a girl hanging upside down holding her self from her legs in one of the branches. Being upside down on the school uniform was a bad idea for a girl since gravity will make everything fall down, even skirts. Has she no shame? Oh, she is wearing spats… clever girl… Said girl has a playful smirk on her lips as she observed Goji with curiosity. Goji observed her back with mild interest; her light green hair, which had darker strips in it, cascaded down and flowed with the wind.

"What'cha doooing dood?" sweet childish voice ran hitting the human-turned kauji's ears. Hazel red eye met with amber ones, and then with a grunt Goji closed his half opened eyes and tried to take a nap ignoring her.

The girl tilts her head with a small shrip, a smile still on her face, showing a small fang coming out in one of the corners. The girl begins sniffing the air interesting in something. Then quickly like a squirrel, she crawls around the three until she towers over Goji. Goji, startled, sits up finding said girl sniffing around his chest.

"Oii! get off!" Goji protests as he pushed the small girl back.

Taking a good look at the girl he could notice her features. Petite looking body, small build and light green hair tied in twin tails on top and loose on the back. She has the aura of an annoying brat and would not like to get involved with. He somehow has the impression that he has seen this girl before but cannot remember from where.

Not listening, the girl pounces Goji once more sniffing around him looking for something. He was getting really annoyed at this and was about to snap when he remembers something. Goji searches for something in his blazer's pocket and pulls a chocolate bar he got out of a vending machine some time that morning. He looks at the bar then at the girl, which was paying veeery close attention to it. Goji waves the bar to the right, she follows; to the left, and once again.

One of his eyebrows begin to twitch and then with a sigh he gives the bar to the girl; "Here… you can have it."

She looked at the bar, then at him, then back at the bar and with a big grin grabs it and begins wolfing it down with moans of pleasure; Females and chocolate… meh, so Goji thought. He just ignored the loli after that and tried to get back to his nap.

"I'm Charlie, what's your name?"

Goji grunted hearing her voice and when he opened his eyes to throw her away he had to jump back, hitting his head at the trunk, as said girl had her face several inches close to his. He had to nurse his head taking small glances to the curious loli looking at him.

"Go away little kid, don't you have some dolls to play with?"

Said girl winced back in surprise, then her cheeks began to puff in a childish pout with a blush of annoyance; "I am not a kid! I am fifteen!"

Goji opens one eye again looking at her; "Really? You sure fooled me you elementary looking girl." The girl named Charlie hissed at Goji with sharp teeth; "Take that back!"

"Argh! You're so annoying!" Goji stood, there goes his nap; Shoving his hands into his pockets be began his journey to somewhere else.

After walking a few meters, he suddenly stops. His eyebrow begins to twitch harder this time and turns around suddenly; "Why are you following me!?"

"Take it back."

"Go away!"

"Take it back!"

"No!"

The girl suddenly jumps and pounces Goji trying to make a wrestling hold around his torso, "Take it back take it back take it baaack!"

"Oii! Get off me!" Goji roared and was about to toss the girl off but this one noticed and quickly jumped off and ran behind a bush, peeking out from a corner. Goji glared down towards the direction snarling in anger. Trying to calm him self-down, Goji took in a deep breath. Clicking his tongue, Goji decided to resume his way.

"Canon baaaaaaaall!" Was the last thing Goji heard before he was tackled and found himself rolling down hill.

Hr

* * *

"Goji san!" Goji raises his head to see Tsukune and Moka walk towards him with someone. "What happened to you?"

What Tsukune means is that, Goji's clothes were a mess; his hair messier than usual and he had a gash in his forehead, which dried blood ran down through. He was holding his right side and walking like a zombie, dragging his right leg.

"Its nothing…"

"That's not nothing. You should head to the nurse's office..." Tsukune was concerned about his friend, but something out of place came to his attention. "Um… Goji san, who is that?"

PANG! (Sound effect)

Everyone's attention went to Goji's right leg. Holding onto it like no tomorrow was the petite light green haired girl. "It's a girl…"

"You think…?" Goji retorted with a stern monotone tune with a hint of sarcasm.

"And its attached to your leg…" tsukune continued.

"No kidding?" was Goji's reply, same tone.

"But ho…" Moka stepped forward interrupting Tsukune, "Who is this girl Goji kun?"

"Hell I know. I was minding my own business and this pest just pounced me."

Moka raised and eyebrow while tilting her head, then she crouched closer to Goji's new accessory, "Hey there sweetie, what is your name? Why are you holding into this big ol' meanie's leg?" Goji grunted at that.

Charlie opened her eyes and blinks while glancing at Moka. Then smiles bigly, "Hi~ I'm Charlie."

"Hey there Charlie chan, why are you holding into Goji kun's leg?" Moka extends her hand with a motherly tone trying to get the girl.

Charlie blinks a couple of times and tries to think on Moka's question. "Uhm… I don't remember."

While Moka tries to convince the loli to get off Goji, this one scans around and his eyes ends to a blue haired girl that was with them. His eyes narrowed as he recognized her as that girl who tried to hypnotize him before.

"You…" he snarled, "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah…" Kurumu flipped her hair, "Sorry about before. But I am right now with Tskune! I do not need a brute like you." She glomps Tsukune and sticks her tongue at Goji. "Tsukune is my destined one and we will make lots of babies~"

"Kurumu san!" tsukune blushed.

"Kurumu chan!" Moka stood with an annoyed look on her face, "Get off Tsukune!"

"No, I will not let him go with a big ol' meanie vampire that almost ripped my wings off!"

"That's!" Moka twitches in anger and shame. And then she glomps Tsukune too, "No I will not let you take Tsukune!"

Goji raises an eyebrow and takes a glance at them, then at Tsukune who was giving him a nervous smile. "They get along well, huh?" Charlie's face appears besides Goji's as she was hanging on his shoulders. "What the! GET OFF ME!"

Charlie jumps off before he could grab her, and then she pulls her eyelid and sticks her tongue out. "Bllllll-tah"

Goji grunts, then smirks; "Pettako…"

A vein pops on Charlie's forehead and slams her foot in Goji's shin in retaliation. "Argh! I'M GONNA KILL YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

"Nyaaah!" Charlie hops then dashes away with Goji in pursuit leaving the other three present in confusion.

"CHARLIE!" Suddenly someone slammed between them both hard that rose dust; when it cleared, a blue haired girl stood there in a stance, "What are you doing to my little sister you bastard!"

Charlie smiled as her big sister stopped the big ol meanie. She hugged her sister and stuck her tongue out more for Goji's annoyance. Then to Goji's right and left, two more girls phased in. One had dark green hair and the other shot dirt brown hair with blue streaks and had a scar running horizontally across her face. Goji scanned his surroundings; he was impressed that he didn't feel their presence until they show.

The bluenette one with silver streaks pointed a finger at him; "I am going to kick your ass bitch!"

Goji straighten himself and smirk then cracked his neck, "Really? Well, lucky for you I was itching for a fight."

Tsukune and co. came in and tried to stop them, "Hey, wait. This is all a miss understanding."

"Shut up human." Said the dark green haired one making Tsukune flinch back in fear, "This does not concern you."

"How did you…"

"We know well your kind. We recognize that scent anywhere."

Three girls in battle stance surrounding a human-turned kaiju; you could feel the tension rise by the second as each party studies the other. Then the stomp of a foot could be heard raising dust into the air.

"Oii oii…" Everyone took a glance to a new arrival. Tall girl with silver white hair and sharp teeth looked down on them while holding a pipe, "If this is a fight, I will feel very disappointed if I am left out… don't you think, Blue?"

"This does not concern you either Indominus." The bluenette which name goes by Blue retorted glaring at the taller one.

Goji smirked more, "Fine by me. I do not care who joins or not."

"What should we do Blue? Alpha said not to show our true forms." Echo mentions with a serious tone eyeing Goji. It is true that in their true forms they are more powerful but alpha's orders are absolute.

Blue thoughts were running at nine rpm seizing the situation, "Tell me bastard, why were you bullying Charlie?"

"Bullying?" Goji asked, "That little runt was pestering me all afternoon and would not leave me alone, then she kicks me!"

"Is that true Charlie?" Blue glares down to her little sister and this one was sweating, she gave her big sister a nervous smile, "He called me flat chest."

"Oii, that's rude to a girl you know." Delta said in annoyance, "We have our prides and is not Charlie's fault she stayed a shrimp."

"Hey!"

"Hey Goji kun." Moka added, "You should not bully a cute girl like Charlie chan for her chest."

"Says the one who also lacks much, unlike me." Kurumu pointed out while holding hers ending in another argument with the pinklette.

Goji blinked, what the fuck? How come he is the one ending as the bad guy?

"You all are wusses." Indominus spat and stepped forward. "If you guys aren't going to fight and just spout stupidity then step aside."

Indominus points her pipe towards Goji, "Hey you. I have a bone to pick with you. Yesterday someone took from the cafeteria what was mine and the lunch lady give a description that pretty much says you."

Goji narrows his eyes.

"And then today the vending machine ran out of chocolate, and I can pretty much smell some in you." Everyone sweat drops at that, especially Charlie since she ate it.

"You're kidding, right?" Goji spoke with annoyance.

"I'm going to get them back out of your body! I'll eat you up!"

"That kind of sounded sexual…" mentions Delta in a flat voice.

"Yeah, if you want to mate with him, this is not the place Indy." Added Charlie.

Indominus reconsidered her words, then blushed hard and yelled at the pack; "SHUT UP!"

"Enough talk!" Indominus dashed at high speeds and once she reached Goji, the girl swung her pipe with all her might.

With the cries of allies for Goji, and the encouraging of foes for Indominus, Goji manages to dodge the swing at the last minute but earning a gash on his cheek by wind pressure. Not wanting to waste any openings, Indominus twisted her hand and swung down for another strike. Goji manages to take a step back barely avoiding it once more. Damn it, he wasn't still used to his human size and body and this girl didn't seem like a push over like that other dude. Regardless, when the girl was going to take a third swing, Goji pushes forward grabbing her. With all the might he could muster, he pushes the girl back, the later planting her feet hard on the dirt, but still loosing traction from it.

Goji slammed Indy against the wall in a tight hold; the girl trying to pry her self off from him but his hold was strong. The girl pack's mockery of 'lewd' and 'they going to kiss' and 'how bold' wasn't helping much either. Goji's spine begins to glow with the intention of blasting the girl at close range and finish it, but when he opened his mouth, Indy slammed her knee into his gut making the blast explode in his mouth and losing his grip. Goji took a couple of steps back holding his face and then was slammed in the head by the pipe rolling a couple of feet back.

Goji began to see red, not only because of the blood pouring once more from his head, but also in rage. As Indy was closing in, he slowly stood up and in anger and then shout his mighty roar. Tsukune and Moka covered their ears, Kurumu's eyes opened wide, the girl pack yelped in fear and took a step back, and Indominus stopped in her tracks.

It was him, they thought; the roar everyone in school heard yesterday, and very familiar for some, was all him. Indy grew a Cheshire grin, she was beginning to feel al excited and tingly. She didn't finish her thought as Goji shoots out in a mad dash; he kicks off the pipe sending it flying and tackles her, going through several walls in their wake. Once they reached another field across, the human-turned kaiju finished the girl with a mighty upper cut making her fly back.

Hr

* * *

Meanwhile, the pipe that was sent soaring into the sky decided to let gravity do what she must.

A girl was stalking a teacher. When she was about to move, the spinning pipe fell on her and whacked in the head taking the girl down.

Close by was another girl in a witch's hat and cape was practicing her magic pranks and saw the other girl get hit by the random pipe. Her eyes widened, "That wasn't me!" She spoke and ran away.

hr

* * *

Back in the fight; Indy slammed hard into the ground and rolled several feet. She slowly stood, showing several bruises in her body. She then spits blood and a tooth then nurses her jaw. Goji's foot stomps close, arms semi-closed like claws and gritting his teeth in fury. The others manage to arrive after following them to encounter this pause.

Indy snarls; "Ok, no more miss nice dino!"

"Since when you were a dino?" asked Delta.

"Yeah, you're just a freak of nature." Stabbed Blue.

"SHUT UP! Just because I am not pure doesn't mean I am not one!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Goji, "Let's finish this…" He slightly bends forward getting ready for another assault.

"You bastard… I'll get you for this." Indy snarls in anger, her red eyes burning.

"Indominus, don't do it! You know what Alpha said!" Blue warns her.

"Fuck Alpha! He is just a human! He will not command me!"

"Their alpha is a human?" Moka asks in wonder. She didn't finish as Indy let out a shriek like roar and transformed. Her clothes ripped and grew in size.

"Is that a dinosaur!?" Kurumu yelled in surprise while pointing. Blue face palmed, way to go genius.

"How can a living dinosaur exist!" Tsukune mentioned in fear ready to flee for his life then he realizes something and sighs in disappointment, "Wait… I am in a school filled with monsters, why would a dinosaur be a surprise?"

"Technically we are not dinosaurs." Blue mentions. "More like genetically resurrected 'make-believe' clones made by science."

"Wait, you girls too?" Moka asked.

"We are raptors." Echo mentions. "Based on the Utahraptor."

"Yes!" Charlie mentions happily, "And together we are!"

Four girls hops together and make a ginyu force pose; "The raptor squad!"

Blue blushes in embarrassment; "You girls know this is silly, right?"

"But is so much fun!" Charlie adds.

Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu just sweatdrops. They, how ever, changed their attention as a loud shriek like roar came out and stomping were heard. Indominus charges at Goji, this one raised his guard at the approaching dinosaur. Just when Indy was about to chomp the human kaiju, Goji took a side step to the left and then slammed his knee into the side of the dino girl's skull, the slam was loud enough and made Indy wobble in disorientation a bit. Echo gave a small whistle impressed. The dude hasn't transformed and yet he managed to make a beast ten times larger than him self dizzy with just a blow.

Indy shook her large head trying to get back her bearings then glared her red eyes at Goji. She shook in rage and charged once more. Goji prepared him self for another bite, but had to jump back as this time the large dino swiped her claws at 'im. He continues to jump as swipe after swipe kept coming. Then jumps up as the dinosaur girl swings her tail at him.

In the air, Goji's spine glows again, and then from his mouth shoots a blast of his atomic breath at indominus. The dinosaur girl got hit by it and shrieked in pain. The force of the breath made Goji float while Indy tried to cover her self from it taking steps back as her thick skin begin to burn.

"That dude is spiting fire!" Charlie mentions in awe, "Is he a dragon?"

"Worst…" says Tsukune. "He is a kaiju."

"What!?" the raptor squad plus Kurumu yelled.

"And even worst." Moka didn't want to be the bearer of graver news as she sighs, "His real identity is… Gojira."

"Gojira?" Blue tilts her head in confusion, "Wait… GODZILLA!?" raptor girls yelp in fear and hug each other.

"Oh yeah, Americans do refer to him as Godzilla." States Tsukune in ponder.

"Does this mean the dino girls are American?" asks Moka.

"Weell, not exactly… technically we are islanders from the pacific." mentions Blue while cuddling with the others, "I think Indominus bit more that she could chew. Why hasn't he transformed though?"

"I was wondering the same think" Moka said.

"Well, I think if he did… his huge size could level the entire school." Tsukune pointed.

"Oh, right."

Said mentioned dino girl suddenly slammed hard into the ground as Goji tackled her from the air with his weight. Indominus tries to stir up as she could. The right side of her skin was scared with burns, and she also had gashes everywhere. She panted hard trying to get a second wind. On the other hand Goji was also panting. Taking on something bigger than one self in a body not used to was taking a toll on his stamina. He smirked though; this fight was quite the challenge.

"Indominus stop it! You will not win! You could die!" Blue tried to warn but her voice fell into deaf ears.

Indominus stood in four legs, glaring down at the boy who did this much damage to her. She was supposed to be the ultimate dinosaur. The new queen! No one could stand against her might! But this boy… Not only wasn't he turning into his monster form, but took her on and hurt her in his human form no less! She would not take it! With another shriek roar, Indominus charges again. And with his iconic roar, Goji charges too. But just when both beasts were about to meet, a ball of light fell between and an explosion of wind send both fighters flying back.

"Well I think this is enough, children. I do not want students of mine kill each other in a dispute." When the light dissipated, everyone managed to see who spoke. Standing in the middle of the battleground with arms behind him stood the chairman, Mikogami Tenmei.

"Headmaster." Said several of the people present. And several teachers, including Rexy sensei, showed up as well surrounding them.

"I knew this was going to get serious." Delta said as she seizes the situation.

Rexy walked up to Indominus, who had turned back into her human form and was unconscious and naked. With a sigh, she took off her coat and covered the girl, "Seriously… you girls are such a headache."

"You girls." The chairman spoke. The raptor girls quickly raised her arms in surrender as if they were getting robbed with a gun. On the other hand Moka hold onto Tsukune while Kurumu did the same and not be left behind in the competition for the boy. "Take the indominus to the nurse's office."

"Yes sir!" raptor squad confirmed with a hand salute and quickly dashed to indominus. Once they had the girl, the four fled the scene.

With his iconic smirk, chairman Tenmei walked to Goji who was slowly pushing him self up. "My king, I don't really want to intervene with your business and disputes but I have to remind you that this is my school. So please… contain yourself. Protecting the students is one of my duties."

Goji glared at the chairman, then nursed his shoulder. "Fine… Next time I'll try to bring my business out of school."

"I would advice not to continue though, remember you are here to hide yourself, and lately you are bringing more attention than avoiding it." Goji clicked his tongue; he had to admit the old man was right. But it was natural for him to get into fights. He did enjoy a good brawl after all; state his dominance and all that.

"Sadly my king, even if I said my part, rules are rules." Goji raised an eyebrow for that comment. "You all got in a fight, broke school property and one of you showed monster form. So sadly I must state that those in this fight plus anyone that witnessed it here will stay for detention."

"WHAT!?" yelled Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu.

"Once the fight started, one of you should have called for a teacher." Rexy mentions as she comes closer. "But none of you did, am I wrong?"

They flinched. That was true, but Tsukune tried to stop them… but they let them fight. With a sigh, the Tsukune Company lowered their heads in defeat.

"Now, if you children follow me please."

Hr

* * *

Not so far away, sitting on a tree branch was another girl, based on the uniform. How ever this one was hidden in shadows; her fire red eyes follow the group as they move to detention.

"Godzilla… soon… I will have my vengeance."

Hr

* * *

Time later; Tsukune and co. found themselves in detention room. Joining them was the raptor squad, Goji and Indominus. And despite her state she kept pestering Goji and spatting curses at him. Alas she didn't move to attack him as Rexy sensei was there doing her own business.

"You're dead meat, you hear that!? Dead meat!" Tsukune watched the silver white haired girl snarls at the kaiju, and the later just had his arms folded and ignoring the girl more to her annoyance.

"Why do we keep our selves getting in these messes?" Blue whined.

"This is like the eight time we are in detention since the term started, isn't it?" added Echo.

"But its fun being with everyone!" Charlie finished.

"Quiet Charlie, this is not supposed to be fun." Delta scolded.

"Hey, we didn't do anything either and are here too." Moka pouted. "You don't see us complaining."

"As long as I am with Tsukune, I do not care where I am~" Kurumu then hugs Tsukune's arm.

"Hey!" Moka complained and hugs Tsukune's other arm.

Then an argument started between them both until a loud voice shut them up, "QUIET!" Everyone (except Goji) turned to Rexy sensei as her yellow eyes glared down into their soul.

"We're sorry." Was the last thing they said (minus one) in chorus. (Long lives the queen.)

The door then opens making a creaking sound. From it the chairman steps in calling everyone's attention. Most of them wonder what would he come to detention.

"Mister chairman sir." Roxy stood.

Chairman Tenmei walked up to the middle of the room and then addressed the students present, "Well, doesn't this seem like a nice picture?" He chuckles.

"Sir, you coming to check up on the children?"

"Yes Roxy sensei, and I also came to inform something." With no further adue, "I have been thinking deep the past few hours on what to do with you bunch… three excluded."

"You see, you descendants of Hammond had been making problem ever since you stepped into this school, and honestly? It is becoming bothersome." Tenmei continued, "I had been thinking on what to do with you. How will I manage to find a way to canalize this behavior into fine citizens."

"John Hammond would be ashamed of you girls." Tenmei sighed, "Alas, I am going to keep the promise to your grandfather that I did in his deathbed and will not expulse you girls out of school."

"Chairman sir, I know I am responsible for these girls in father's behalf so I will take full responsibility." Rexy stops as Tenmei raises his hand.

By this time, Goji had one eye opened interested on the current events. "It is alright Rexy sensei." He lowers his hand, "Raptor squad –"yes sir!"- And the indominus." The later snorted.

"You girls will form a task force that will take on the school's odd jobs and quests regardless of which and what; and will NOT protest about it." The girls, especially indominus, had a 'wtf' face. "And you all will be lead by one Radensetsu Goji."

"WHAT!?" several voices echoes through the room with chairs being slammed back. One of them was Goji as he stood with contempt and shock.

"You can't be serious." Goji snarled.

"Yeah! Who would want to form a team with that stupid faced, meat stealing asshole!" Indominus also snarled.

"Who you calling an asshole, bitch!?" Goji snarled at indominus, "You, asshole!" Both 'teens' bops heads and begins snarling at each other and pushing one another with their forehead.

"Well well; you aren't getting along just fine." The chairman chuckled.

"Who's getting along with who!" Both kaiju and dinosaur snapped at the chairman, corner face joined, then glared back at each other; "Stop touching me!"

Blue raised her hand; "Chair man sir, do you think this is a good idea? I mean… both my sister and I had been working in teams since birth but…" she went quiet referring to indominus.

"Ho ho ho, but that is the idea my child." Chairman Tenmei stated. "This will be a fine time for your character growth. Is either that or expulsion in the end."

"I'll take the team!" Charlie said while raising her hand. "Same here." Delta followed.

"Well shit no!" yelled Indy, "I will not join with all you wusses in a stupid team. Come on old man, kick me out, I do not care! I would prefer to be back at the island than in this stupid school."

"Indominus Rex!" Rexy stomp her leg and stood with authority, "You will NOT speak like that again young lady and will join this task force without any more complains or so our creator Wu help me, I will shove your tail up your cloaka!"

"Ooooooooooh…" raptor girls mocked, but shut up and flinch back when their teacher glared at them. Indominus clicked her tongue and sat back down crossing her arms, and setting a foot up in the table not caring if she was flashing everyone up front and began mumbling curses and protests.

"Uhm… chairman sir?" Tsukune timidly raised his hand, "What about us? Are we in… this team?"

The chairman raised his vision to Tsukune, and takes a good look at the three. "Well, you three are just normal students (cough) so I don't see the need for that. You were just accidentally involved in this affair. Plus this is mostly for behavior correcting purpose and I do not think you three are bad students (cough)."

Little did Tsukune know that in the future he was going to be shoved, with the girls and future friends into this task force.

"You do not think I will agree to this, do you?" Goji, who didn't like the idea either, glared at the chairman.

"I am sorry sire, but I think this will be for the best. Trust me." Tenmei gave Goji his iconic smirk; the human-turned kaiju growled in annoyance then sat down.

"Well, I guess that is all. Now if you excuse me, there are other things I must attend." With a bow, the chairman began his journey out, "Miss Roxy, a good day."

"Yes chairman." She bowed as he walks out. With a sigh, the dino teacher heads back to her desk to continue her work.

Back to the students, the raptor girls were joined together, "So, what are we going to call this team?" Delta suggested as the news was still being processed in their minds.

"How about the sucking team in hell?" Indominus spat from her desk making the raptor girls roll their eyes.

"How about 'odd squad'?" everyone, minus one, turned to Moka. This one shrank back and blushed, "Well… its cute? And you… all are odd… no offence?"

"Moka dear… you suck at names." Kurumu mentions and Moka protested.

"How about G-force?" Charlie adds with a big smile. Everyone, including Goji this time, looks at her.

"G-force?" asks Blue.

"Well, G as in Gojira. Like, Gojira's force unit?" Charlie's grin grew. "Well, we all are being led by the –stands and flex her arms, and then lower her voice's pitch- all mighty king of the kaijus!"

There was a small silence for a couple of seconds, and then the raptor sisters (minus Charlie as she is still posing) began to laugh their tails off. Charlie continues to change flexing poses more to her sisters' laughter. Indominus rolled her eyes, Tsukune smiled and Moka and Kurumu were giggling at how cute Charlie was. Even Rexy sensei, as she do her work and tries to hide, had a grin on her lips as she listens.

Goji sighed, then opened his eyes and turned to see outside the window. He began to ponder if coming to this place was such a good idea. He would prefer to face the humans blasting him than this bunch of stupid kids. In response, outside a bird monster flew toward the horizon closing the chapter.

FINN

Hr

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, I was convinced. The story is getting a lot of reads and most of the comments were positive so it motivated me to give it a chance and see how it goes.

At first the JW dino girls were thought as just a gag cameo, but I began to get attached to the girls and decided to actually give them a bigger role.

Some people may have noticed my way of writing. Yeah I know I do not follow the general rule of literature when writing; I mean, like always changing past to present tense and not making big enough paragraphs. It tends to confuse people but that is just my style of writing and how I feel comfortable. I try to follow the guidelines but because of situations in scenes, it changes for convenience.

In this aspect, regarding short paragraphs and the like, my style of writing is based mostly on light novels format. Light novels are like this because its easier to read by the readers giving them plenty of space to relax their vision and feel more like a play than a written novel. Mostly Japanese light novels use this formal, most because of their writing language. But translated to another language they tend to end like this.

It might confuse those used to classic western literature, but it is the style I am most comfortable with. I would show illustrations if I could.

Now, descriptions; I decided to describe the team.

First we start with Goji Radensetsu, Legendary's Godzilla. Six feet tall, rough appearance and huge build. Hmm… think of Sylvester Stallone in Rambo 3. Set as the leader of the task force by the chairman, not to his liking. Still, has a brave soul and will not stop at anything to get the job done. He is more of the powerhouse of the group. He may not be fast or agile but backs it up with raw power and endurance. His healing factor is one of the quickest in the world.

Indominus R. Wu: six feet tall and athletic build. Messy hair, punk appearance; typical Japanese yankee girl. Loud mouth and huge attitude; Does anything to get in a fight and show her dominance. Has a queen complex to Rexy since by birth she was made for the purpose of the ultimate queen; and yet she respect the older woman's power as she got beaten by her in a fight for dominance.

Blue Grady: Standing at five feet tall four inches, athletic build. Light Blue mid length hair with darker blue and silver streaks. Quick in her feet and fast thinker. She is the beta of the sisters and feels responsible for them. She was the new captain of the track and field club, since she beat the former by a large margin, until she was pulled to this task force; Now a small squad leader of Intel gathering and scouting. Her favorite weapons as a human are sickles, which remind her of her raptor claws.

Delta Grady: Standing five feet tall five inches, athletic build. Long dark green hair tied in a ponytail; she is the second in command of the raptor squad. She is also the tactician and bookworm of the sisters since her intelligence even overlaps Blue's. Sometimes she also wears glasses just for appearance of a 'clever girl'. Not as fast as Blue, but fast enough. She is the most agile of the sisters and can calculate information at a double rate making her a formidable intellectual foe.

Echo Grady: standing at five feet tall six inches, fighter build. Short dirt brown colored hair with blue stripes. She is the powerhouse of the four sisters; she is not as fast as Blue and not intelligent as Delta but packs quite the punch in brute force. The calm and collected type, she joined the MMA club for the nick of fighting and formed a rivalry with the captain and tries to outdo one another making them train day and night to show who's the better fighter.

Charlie Grady: standing at five feet two, petite build. The youngest of the raptor sisters and the happy-bringer of the bunch; Charlie's build makes her the lolita of the sisters, most to her annoyance as she wants to be as big and strong as her sister, yet she act like a bratty little girl most of the time. Even so she loves and respects her sisters, mostly Blue, who she goes to great lengths to make happy. She is still curious and naïve to the world and mostly gets in trouble because of it, like a wild cat that roams around. And yet no matter what, she never loses that bratty grin of hers and tries to live things as she can. One of her peculiar characteristics is that most of the time there is a fang peeking out from her upper lip, characteristic of her brattyness. Ever since she met Goji, she began to have an interest in the kaiju, mostly impressed by his power, and hangs around him even if it annoys the later. She finds Goji fun and pesters the kaiju for the nick of it, like a cat taunts a dog for the thrill of the chase. Her alpha/father forced her to wear shorts under her skirt to not flash anyone as she is always jumping somewhere. Just think of the Michael Angelo of the four.

Tee Rexy Hammond: standing at five feet nine inches, huge build. John Hammond's priced daughter and the first queen of the dinos. A woman in her early thirties with brown long hair, usually in a braid or a bun; She fell in a lot of fights in her prime days showing her dominance and even had to kill some of her sisters in the war for the island. Now days she retired of her title and fights, serving as a teacher for youkai academy and soon-to-be adviser of the G-force. It was found that her supposed motion vision (can't see unless you move) was just a miscalculation in her birth and not a tyrannosaurus natural vision; so she has to use a pair of glasses to be able to see normally, other wise she is almost blind.

Mousy Hammond: Standing at seven feet, one Amazonian woman with huge build and ash blue colored shoulder-length hair. She is the mosasaur of the original Jurassic Park, now Jurassic World. She and Rexy has more or less the same age as Mousy was also created under John Hammond him self. Sadly the aquarium side of the park never saw the light thanks to the park's fiasco but finally became a display twenty years later. When Tenmei Mikogami came to Hammond and proposed him to teach his children how to live along side with humans, she along with Rexy was one of the first dino students that were taken. Now, like Rexy, she serves as a teacher in Youkai Academy and is the advisor for the swimming club. She also ignores the club's mermaid's behavior not caring, as she believes is just natural survival instinct they must learn as aquatic creatures.

And that's it. Let's see what I can come up with next. Mosasaurus will definitely show up on next chapter with the youkai swimming club fiasco.

Regarding Inner Moka, I still do not know how I will break the news to Goji. Tsukune already learned it with the Kurumu case, but that mostly happened off screen since that is a tsukune arc. He was going to tell Goji about it but then Charlie happened.

Well, read you next time.

P.S.

If this was Tv, right now I would be parodying with the raptor squad's ginyu force pose with the song: "Teenage mutant ninja raaaptors, teenage mutant ninja raaaptors, teenage mutant ninja raaaptors, heroes with a sharp claw; dino power!"


	3. Beast of the Deep

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

Legendary plus Vampire

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Cathegory: Action/Adventure

Hr

* * *

 _It's the year 20XX of the human calendar era. Monsters had to go hiding because of the war with youkai vs humanity. But in the current years the Dark lords decided to re-canalize the fate of youkai and teach them on ways they can co-exist with humans when hiding. And yet, there are monsters that do not accept this and goes on rampage for control._

 _This is where a special task force to keep balance in youkai was formed. So here in Youkai academy, the center of the beasts, any creature that tries to harm another must contend with us, one and all. Our wild blood runs hot tonight…_

 _-The G-force makes heroic poses to the screen- "G-FORCE POLICE! AT YOUR SERVICE!"_

PRWEEEEN! (Disk scratch noise)

We find ourselves in a room; Charlie was holding a sketchbook showing bad drawn pictures of the introduction from before, she holds it while showing a big grin on her face. Behind her we could see the rest of the G-force unit with Goji having an eyebrow twitch attack, Indominus laughing her ass off pointing at him, and Echo just standing there arms crossed while Delta took some notes.

Then Blue sighs and facepalms, "Queue the opening…"

-Insert opening song here-

hr

* * *

WHOOSH!

A blur passes by at high speed followed by another, and then another. They were the raptor squad dashing away in pursuit of a cat. Said cat was so slippery and sneaky that were giving the raptor girls a hard time to catch it.

"Did we really have to get this job?" Blue complained as she jumps around trying to get the slippery cat.

"Well, according to the notes…" Delta takes some notes out and begin reading to them, "It is a task given to use by Rexy sensei. Seems one of the girls lost her cat and we have to get it back."

"Whoopeeeh!" yelled Charlie as she jumps down from another area ambushing the cat. "Heeere kitty kitty kitty!" She jumps to catch it but the cat hiss and manages to dodge making the girl fall face first.

"It's running away!" Blue declared.

"Ow…" Charlie whimpered.

"No cat will be faster than me dammit!" Blue was getting pissed and sped up.

The cat meowed in surprise and tried to dash off since Blue was gaining on it. Seeing as it was futile, the cat agilely skipped about against several places and jumped at a tree standing in a branch in guard hissing at the raptor girls.

"Got ya' cat! Now come down!" Blue hissed. "We should get up there. Echo, you go."

The brown haired one nodded and hops into the tree trying to climb up. Echo manages to reach the branch with ease, although the cat began hissing at her strongly. Just when she was about to grab the cat, this one jumped at the girl and began scratching her face off wildly.

"Ghaaah! Get off get it off!" Echo complained and fell hitting the floor with her back. "Ow…"

"Ok that's it! No cat will make fun of us! We are raptors!" Blue declares as she hisses at the cat.

"Maybe we should approach on a different form." Delta said as she pushes her glasses up, "After all, the cat can sense that we are predators and its just defending it self."

"Heeere kitty kitty kitty!" Charlie began sharing a weed to the cat trying to call her attention. The cat calmed a bit and tilted its head with curiosity.

"AN OPENING!" Indominus suddenly appears out of nowhere and double kicked the tree so hard, it sent the cat flying.

The poor cat meowed in despair as it arcs in the air by gravity. Dumbfounded by what happened, Blue shakes her head and dashes into cat trajectory, with a long jump, she manages to catch the kitten and land safety.

"Are you out of your mind!?"

"Hey it worked, didn't it?" Indominus shrugged at Blue.

"You know, I always thought Indy was deep crazy~" Charlie grinned, "Hey!" Indominus swings a fist but the smaller girl sneaked around making the girl missing and taunting the taller dino.

Hr

* * *

Its has been a few days since this team was formed and at first there were fights and discord but little by little they were training to work together and things calmed down a bit. Still, Indominus was being as reckless as always not caring about consequences. Sometimes the others thought she was doing it on purpose just to get kicked out. But the more the hybrid brings problems, the more jobs she got herself involved. Although she did things half assed still. The last stunt angered Rexy so much that she tied the Indominus in chains and made her stand in a cold waterfall for 24 hours without stop. After that the hybrid dino calmed some down but still kept her reckless behavior.

Hours later from their last mission and after reporting it's success; the girls found themselves in their head quarters, which was an unused club room. Delta was reading some books, Echo was working out with some dumbbells, Blue was reading the board to see what job they could do next and Charlie was doing some origami.

Indominus, who was sitting across Charlie and having a leg on the table, broke the silence, "I am beginning to like this team thing. After all it is not necessary that we take classes if we are in it."

"Even if we don't have to necessary assist class because of missions, it does not mean you can skip school when ever you like." Delta glared at the hybrid from her corner.

"Say what ever you want, bookworm. I do not care for this school anyways." She straightens herself facing the greenette. "Unlike you, I am forced to be here."

"And so much you need it." Blue spat, "You act like a big mean Neanderthal."

"Listen you!" Indominus stood in anger, "We are dinosaurs! We do not need to learn this 'lets get along with humans' shit! We are the rulers of this world! The alpha predators! Who need this!?"

"Since when you were a dino?" Charlie asks while tilting her head.

"Don't start that again shrimp!"

"We may be dinosaurs, but you know what happened in the past with the first generation at the original park." Delta spoke then glared at Indominus, "You want to end like that? Face it, this world belongs to man."

"ARGH!" Indominus pulls her hair, "You all are wusses!"

"Speaking of beasts, where is our fearless leader?" Charlie asks as she turned to Blue.

"Well, I believe he is training. He said he needed to get used to his human body so I believe he is out in the fields." Blue shrugged.

"Hmmm?" Charlie gave it a thought about that answer. With a smile, she stood and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Charlie?" Blue stopped her little sister.

"Oh! Just getting a snack~"

Blue raises an eyebrow; "I hope is that and not you going to pester Goji."

"Oh no, just a snack. Promise." She raised one hand, but had her fingers crossed behind her with the other. And with that she went out.

Hr

* * *

This is the story of a boy, a boy who got dragged into a school of monsters –Tsukune shows up walking to school with Moka and followed by Kurumu- No, not that boy. He has his own tale. No, this is the tale of another boy. One who took the mantle of king of the monsters and that boy is…

Goji was by himself, sitting in meditation bellow a tree, which faced the lake that bathe Youkai academy. His deep concentration showed a serene expression that adorned his features for the past hours he was alone. For several hours in the morning he went through intensive training, trying to get used to the body. Although the chairman told him not to strain him self, he kept long hours without stop on the past few days.

Goji slowly opens his eyes, then looks down to his wrist and observes the amulet that the chairman gave him. The piece of artifact that started everything, wait, was that a crack in one of the chains?

No more time to think; Goji sensed movements around the bushes. He turned his eyes toward the direction.

"CANON BAAAAAALL!" Goji suddenly finds him self tackled by Charlie, both rolling around several feet. "Whaa ha ha ha!" She laughed cutely when both stopped and she was pouncing him. "That was fun!"

"Get off…" Goji grumbles as his face was planted on the ground.

Charlie giggled and then hops off. Goji stood back up slowly then dusts him self, trying to conserve what little dignity he had left. It has been like this for the past few days, this raptor pestering him any chance she had. He realized that he could not get rid of this midget even if he did try several times before so he just let it be and tried to endure.

"So… what are you doing here all alone dood?" Charlie did a cute hand salute to the older boy trying to get his attention.

"Apparently, trying to get some quiet time…" Goji grunted.

"But that's so boring."

"Just how I like it." Goji then turns around and begins to head to a random direction.

Hr

* * *

"Sigh, don't you have anything else to do…?" Goji grumbled. They were walking for several minutes back to campus and were getting annoyed by being followed. He slightly turns around to face his stalker. Charlie stood a couple of feet away, hands behind her back and slight bended with her head tilted and turned slightly making a side of her face, face the kaiju.

"Nope~"

"I figured…" Goji grunts again and continued his way down the road.

"Goji san!" Both raptor and kaiju turned toward the direction his name was heard. From said direction, Tsukune and Moka were coming along.

"Good morning Goji kun." Moka smiled.

"Hi~" Charlie waved happily as she stood close to Goji.

"Goji san, are you looking also for clubs?"

"Clubs?" he asks with mild interest.

"Oh yes, today it was announced in class that is the last week for club applications. And those that were not in one should go out and find one before time runs out." Tsukune informed.

"What… are clubs?" he asked in confusion. The others were surprised then remember whom they were talking to. Tsukune gave him a smile; "Come, I'll show you."

Hr

* * *

Goji, Tsukune and co. found themselves in the school halls. The area was filled with students coming and going and stalls with others giving out handouts. Goji felt stuffed with all the overwhelming crowd and noise bothering his ears. Charlie was handing from his back and holding onto his shoulders as she scans the area round with a hand hover over her forehead.

"Isn't this awesome? I think every club has someone advertising here." Tsukune said in awe.

"Tsukune, what club should we enter?" Asks Moka happily.

Tsukune thinks for a second, "How about the swimming club?" Moka flinched. "Well, every since I was a little kid my parents took me for swimming classes. They said it was for my own good or something."

"Er… but…" Moka tried to say, "Anyways, it still to early to decide! Let's see all the clubs before we choose one."

Moka took Tsukune's arm and dragged him with, Goji and Charlie following. While they were seeing the stalls, Blue arrived into the scene. "So there you were."

"Oops, busted…" Charlie said sheepishly.

"Hello Blue san." Tsukune greeted, "Hi Blue chan~" Moka followed.

"Hello Tsukune, Moka." Blue smiled happily then turned to Goji, "It's good that I found you though Goji; come, Rexy sensei wants to speak to us."

Goji nodded and then turns to the other two, "Its ok Goji san, we can manage here. You got your job to take care of." Tsukune confirmed with a nod. Goji nods back and follows Blue.

Hr

* * *

Goji bursts inside the clubroom followed by Blue and Charlie, "Ara, you're here." Roxy sensei stood there in the room waiting with the rest of the crew, arms folded bellow her large breasts.

"I was informed you were looking for me." Goji, walking inside, spoke while taking a sit in the room.

"Yes." Rexy began by setting some paper reports on the table, "It has come to my attention that some anomalies has been happening around campus."

"Anomalies?" asks Charlie confused.

"Yeah, we had found some of our students missing, others turned to stone and some others dead." Rexy frowned, "I suggested the investigation to the Youkai academy's public safety committee, but those idiots worry more on extorting students than to actually do their job."

"It is unbelievable how the school's police force, that are supposed to protect the students, are the first to bully them." Blue frowned.

"They are a bunch of wusses." Indominus spat, "Some of them tried to get at me and I beat them to a pulp. Even ate one of the."

"Indominus!" there was a chorus of protest.

"What!? I am a dinosaur and he was prey." Indominus protested, "Ever since, they stopped pestering me."

"I haven't heard of it…" Rexy said seriously, "We'll talk about that after school." Indominus gulped. Rexy sighed, "Anyways, I want the G-force investigating these cases. I got permission from the chairman so you have green light."

"Well, if you don't mind us Rexy sensei…" Goji stands and was ready to leave, "We'll head to investigate now." With a nod, Rexy dismissed them.

Once in the hall as the group walks out, they were consulting each other about the information and how they were going to investigate.

"So, what should we do first?" asks Blue as she walks with hands behind her head.

"According with the information, there were certain complains from the swimming club about males disappearing or found dried up like mummies." Delta informs as she searches around with a tablet. "Then, there had been other gossip about male and female students found turned into stone. Also others had disappeared, and those were 'problem students with awful grades'."

"I heard people commenting that they also found dead students in the forest around youkai academy." Echo adds.

Goji, who walked in the middle with hands shoved in his pockets, listened to the data thrown to them and his mind began to think. This was going to be like hunting for a needle in a haystack. Looking up he decided to speak out, "We should start by gathering Intel. We should separate and start asking around."

"Got it." Blue spoke, "Alright sisters, let's get to work."

"Right!" was the collected confirmation. And with that the raptor sisters scattered.

"Annoying…" Indominus complained, "I am going to get something to eat."

"You're coming with me." Goji glared.

"Fuck you." Goji growled and grabbed Indominus by the shirt and dragged her off. "Hey! HEY! Get your dirty paws off me! I'll kill you bitch! I'll UGHFF!" Indy shut up as Goji slammed a fist in her gut making her loose her air; students that witnessed it flinched back. As the girl faints forward, he took the dino in his arms and carried her over his shoulder.

Hr

* * *

-Insert searching and investigation montage here-

Raptor squad found themselves asking students for clues individually around campus, while Goji and a woken-up-sulking-Infominus follow by asking teachers around. It took them several hours asking around and they were still with little information as they started. Regardless, after a while they gathered back up in the school's fields.

"Did you guys find something?" Blue asks as everyone gather in a circle.

"The halls were filled with students because of the last week for club applications so was hard to move." Delta stated.

"Not many knew about some of the incidents." Echo added.

"Hmm, I heard that the swimming club was doing suspicious activities.' Chalie spoke, "And this afternoon they were doing a pretty good show to attract male students into their club. Oh! Also Moka and Tsukune went with them."

The other sisters look at themselves then back at Charlie, "You sure about that?" Charlie nodded several times. Goji narrowed his eyes and turned towards the direction of the pool, "I have a bad feeling. We should go check."

"You guys go… I… am not going anywhere near a huge body of water." Indominus took a step back.

"Ah don't be a wuss! That happened long ago." Charlie teased using the dino girl's own words. "Says you!" Indy retorted.

Not paying more attention, Goji twisted and began to walk toward the pool area, raptor girls plus a grumbling indominus followed. Half way toward their destination, a huge explosion of water came from the area going up like a geyser. The G-force looked at each other, then without delay dashed towards the pool.

Hr

* * *

"You low class fish! Know your place!"

KAPAO

The cause of the explosion of water from before was no other than Moka, or rather 'inner Moka' her self as she kicks the Mermaids with their leader Tamao into submission. Moka lands on the concrete floor admiring her work with a slight smirk. She then glares at Tsukune with contempt.

"I am disappointed in you Tsukune." She said in a cold tone, "You maid the other Moka cry with your selfishness."

STOMP!

Moka did not finish scolding Tsukune as the sound interrupted them. Everyone present turned to the source and it was no other than Goji who made a 'super hero landing' close to the pool, since to come inside he had to jump over the fence. He was kneeling and some cracks were showing bellow him. Slowly then, he begins to raise, eyes closed, until he stands straight. With a sudden flash, his eyes burst open in an intense glare. Not later after, the Raptor Squad also jumps in surrounding the Kaiju king seizing the situation.

"Goji san…" Tsukune whispered.

Goji slowly scans with his hazel red eyes the scene, dead monsters on a spot, knocked out mermaids in another and scared survivors in the last. Then his eyes lands on inner Moka, making him raise an eyebrow. He senses that the girl was Moka, and yet not so. Did something happen?

"Alright." Blue steps forward; "I were informed that strange things were happening with the swimming team and after we heard commotion and saw a geyser, we came to investigate. Seems like there was a nice party going on."

"Geeze you guys." Indominus lands also close to them; "Way to leave me behind. Oh? What the hell happened here?"

"That's what we were trying to know too." Delta pushed her glasses up.

"I also would like to know…" everyone turned to the new comer as a foot stomps into scene. The owner of such voice was a very tall woman dressed in a wetsuit and a loosen coat over. "Who was the one that beat up my girls?"

"Mousy sensei…" Blue whispers. Indominus began to sweat nervously and took a step back.

"I was the one." Moka turned towards the teacher; "These low class monsters needed to be taught a lesson and know their place. So I did."

"You know young lady…" Mousy sensei walked up to Moka and stood up front. The tall woman towered over the vampire making her look like an elementary child. "You may be an S-class monster, but I am the teacher here and I get to punish the students under me."

Mousy sensei then bends over forward putting her face close to the vampire's, "And I do not appreciate others messing up with my girls." Moka for her part didn't flinch nor step back. She also stood her ground with all the confidence she had.

Moka's senses suddenly went off and she narrowed her eyes. The teacher's hand flew over at high speeds in her direction. Reacting quickly, she raised her guard and jumped. The palm strike connected how ever, more to her surprise, and the force was so intense that she could not stop it. With a yelp, Moka was sent back to the pool, she actually felt that hit.

"Moka (san)!" were the cries of most of the people.

"Mousy sensei, that was uncalled for!" Blue protested.

Mousy on the other hand smirked as she glares at the water area that Moka fell; "She called my girls low class monsters? Let's see how she handles an aquatic alpha predator." And with no more a due, she jumps after.

Hr

* * *

Moka was winced in pain. That hit actually made a number. To her alarm she was back into the water and the effects were beginning to take its toll. She tries to stir and think on a way to get back into the surface when she caught the sight of a shadow in the corner of her eye. Moka scanned her surroundings trying to spot what ever she saw but nothing. Suddenly she senses movements behind and twists to the direction but saw nothing. The vampire girl grits her teeth, oxygen was running out and she needed it. The water purification properties, how ever, were making things harder for her.

She begins to swim up to the light with all the strength she could muster. Then suddenly something hit her from the side spinning her in the water. She tries to collect her self, but again another hit. Then another, and then another; All she could do was raise her guard. Her senses went crazy again and then she managed to catch a glimpse of the teacher swimming upwards from bellow her at high speed in a shark-like charge attack. Moka prepares her self but Mousy sensei was faster and impacted her with a head tackle into the vampire's stomach making her spit the oxygen she had left. The hit was so strong that Moka was sent soaring up and splashed off the surface out of the water by several feet.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Mousy sensei jumped after Moka went off the surface with a malicious monster grin. The teacher grabbed the vampire by the leg and slammed her against the water dragging the girl down to the deep. Moka struggled, tried to get away. But the water zapped most of her strength. It seems the vampire met her match, the teacher took her on in her human form and still over powered the vampire; and even worst… she was in the monster's domain.

Suddenly, everything shook. Moka felt the grip of the teacher loose and let go of her leg. Moka managed to pry open her eyes a bit and saw Mousy sensei spinning away in the water as if something smashed against the teacher. Then her eyes manage to catch the form of someone's back.

Standing close to the vampire was Goji, his eyes were blazing with anger and his sharp teeth snarled in view. The teacher, after recovering, swam close and ended on a staring contest between the human-turned kaiju and her. Mousy sensei was not too happy that someone interrupted her 'lesson', but decided to analyze things. After all… she knew she was dealing with the new king of the monsters. All teachers knew by now that he walked among them, mostly because of the task force he was put in.

Not wasting more time, Goji glared at Moka, then one of his arm darted at her grabbing the girl from the front of her shirt, slightly making the girl loose her composture and blush by the touch of a certain area, but she didn't had time to complain as the vampire felt herself launched off the pool by a swing of his arm. Goji then slightly turn towards the teacher, the later ended floating there with arms bolded under her giant breasts.

Hr

* * *

Moka fell hard after soaring through the air. Her friends yelled her name and went to her aid. She tried to stir her self up coughing fiercely but she felt weak because of the water.

"Here, lie down." Blue quickly assisted the vampire, this one slapped off her hand, "Hey, I am trying to help. No need to be a bitch about it!"

"Are you the same Moka we know?" Charlie asks with curiosity, "You look so different."

"It's the rosario." Everyone turned to Tsukune; "Its her seal, once it comes off she transform into her true self. Which, is, this…"

"Ehm.. You think she'll be alright?" Kurumu pointed to a corner, which was showing Indominus sitting in a fetal position rocking her self while mumbling 'must run away, the mosasaur'll get me…' over and over.

"She'll get over it." Echo finishes with mild interest.

"Tsukune!" Moka spoke with a stern tone and extended her hand. "Rosario."

"Oh, right." Tsukune brought it out and handed it to her.

"We aren't over this Tsukune… if you make the other Moka cry again…" She let it linger like that and then puts the Rosario on morphing back into her sweet pink haired persona. Moka fell back loosing consciousness and was trapped by Blue.

"That's sooo cool." Charlie threw in the mix making everyone roll their eyes (except Tsukune as he was concern for Moka) then giggle.

The moment was interrupted as two geysers of water emerged from the pool and from them a kaiju and a mosasaur in human forms jumped out landing minutes later on solid ground. Both kaiju and dino woman once again faced each other.

"Hey kid, reporting this will not really be necessary." The dino woman spoke. "I was just doing my duty."

"I do not believe letting students eat other students while showing their monster form as part of the school rules, teacher." Goji growled. He turned to his group, "We are leaving; our mission is over." He begins to walk towards the group and stopped close to them. He examined Moka's state, so that silver haired girl was she after all. He then turned once more toward the teacher, "I hope incidents like this doesn't happen again, sensei… Else next time I will take matters in my own hands."

"Yeah yeah…" Mousy sensei waved her hand in boredom as she speaks and then decides to walk away having enough of the kaiju's attitude.

Goji watched attentive the teacher leave. His eyes narrows in contempt but said nothing. He then turns toward his group, "Blue, take Moka to the nurses office. Delta, you and Echo try to get help and rescue the survivors and those injured and bring them also to the nurse's office."

"And someone bring Indominus a pacifier…" Goji grunted sarcastically as he begins to walk away to find something to do while watching the dino girl twitch in her corner.

"I can~" Charlie, not taking the hint, offered her self for the task making Goji growl. "What?" She said looking at everyone as the others sigh.

Hr

* * *

Some time later, G-force's room.

"I see…" Roxy sensei thinks as she heard Goji's report. "I guess I would have a talk with Mousy, that is not something that should be let done here." She turns to Goji, "You did a good job."

Goji nodded.

"Well, I guess we can continue with the other investigations later on." The tyrannosaur woman picked up her papers and was about to head out. "You should check on your friends. Make sure little Moka is alright." She smiled as Goji gave a grunt in annoyance.

Hr

* * *

In the nurse's office, Moka wakes up and finds her self surrounded by her friends. "She's up!" Charlie announced.

"Moka san! I am glad you are alright." Tsukune exclaimed.

"Geeze girl, you got all all worried." Moka glanced at Kurumu surprised. "Even you were worried about me Kurumu chan?" The succubus blushed and turned away, "Well, duh… you are my rival for Tsukune's heart." Both girls blushed.

"Weeeell…" Blue spoke having her hands behind her head, "Good thing is that everything was solved and we could rescue the survivors." Sadly, other weren't so lucky, that news made them a bit saddened.

Goji enters the room, everyone turned around to him. The kaiju stops close to Moka and observes her, "You alright?"

"Goji kun…" Moka whispered. Then smiled, "Yes, thank you very much."

"You should rest." Goji turns around and was about to head out but stops. He takes a glance to his team, "Don't bother her too much, alright?" Then goes out.

"Geeze, what a softy." Blue teases as he disappears around the corner, "He acts all tough and cold, but I believe deep inside he is all mushy and stuff." The girls giggle at that.

"I guess, in his own way, Goji got worried over Moka san." Tsukune commented. "If he didn't had jump in, who knows what would had happened down there."

Hr

* * *

Goji went outside and took in the night breeze. Some things were bothering him about the information Rexy sensei gave them; If this was a school to teach monsters to co-exist with humans, why there were teachers allowing students have these kind of behavior?

Goji's senses went off and he turns to a general direction with his guard up. "Well, well…" He hears a voice and in the distance he sees a girl sitting in a tree. He could not see her face because of the darkness of the night but he could see flaming red eyes glaring down at him. "If isn't Godzilla." Goji snarled at her.

"My, so much aggression." The girl giggled. "The one who should be angry is me… You and I have some unfinished business… but alas, tonight is not the night." She stands in the branch, "We will see each other soon… 'King of the monsters'… and you'll pay for what you did to me." Then the girl disappears into the night.

-What the hell was all that? Were his thoughts. It seems that she knows him, but he doesn't remember fighting a girl before. He really doesn't have a good feeling about all this.

To

 _Be_

Continued…

Hr

* * *

Author's Notes:

Third chapter out and going.

I know many may complains about the fight of Inner Moka vs Mosasaur because Mousy was beating her up, so let me defend my self before hand. And I am using logic here; in the series we have seen that Moka is strong, really strong. She has taken on people larger than her self and won, that is without a doubt. How ever, in canon there are also times author has shown weaknesses on her. One of them was the chapter with the swimming club; as stated, the purification properties of water damage her greatly and zap her strength.

The only reason that mostly Moka won against the mermaids was because she managed to lure them out of the water and beat them up. Moka's strong points are a really very strong will and pride. She withstood the water with pure will and managed to hold herself upright because of it; but even she admitted the water affected her. We could see that afterwards when she skipped a few days of school recovering from the damage.

Then now, put her against a genetically created mutant with gene enhancements based on one of the alpha predators of the sea; And not only that, one who has lived long enough to have enough underwater combat experience in hunting. Moka may be strong, but water is her weakness and she faced someone who had many years of experience in underwater combat. The mermaids were just cubs/children with little experience and strength but Mosasaur could fit in the ranks of A to S class monster. I mean… she dragged Indominus with ease underwater from land in canon film.

So, if it was a land battle, Moka would have the advantage, but she was thrown into water zapping her strength and fighting a veteran. Heck, vampires could even be more categorized as air types than land type creatures.

On another note: I had been thinking on how to fit the Jurrasic series timeline into all this so this is what I came up with:

1) The 3 first movies happened. John Hammond recreates the dinosaurs, opens the park and then disaster happens. Then years after Ian Malcolm goes to isla Sorna and the San Francisco fiasco happens.

2) Some time between Lost world movie and the reconstruction of the park to become Jurassic World Tenmei Mikogami paid a visit to John Hammond and offered him a chance to make his creations learn how to co-exist with humans and prevent another disaster. He offered a way to make them 'human' so they could understand and control their wild instincts and urges.

3) Two of the firsts 'volunteers' were Rexy and Mosasaur, including other herbivores and some carnivores as well, although they didn't pay much attention to the plant eaters since they were tamed enough already.

4) Jurassic World opens it's doors with more human-understanding dinosaurs in it as displays. Owen Grady hatches his raptors and train them; while at it, he teaches them how to become human like how Tenmei Mikogami showed years back to the first generation dinosaurs. Then Henry Wu creates Indominus. Indominus run free and the fiasco starts. Owen and his raptors join forces to stop indominus but this time they do not rebel against him as they did in canon film making a more intense battle.

5) Rexy joins the fight to help out Owen since she was the only big enough to match the rampaging hybrid with a queen complex. While in the fight, Mosasaur joins in also and drags Indominus with a surprise attack deep into the sea as the fight moved close to the coast, knocking the hybrid unconscious by lack of oxygen.

6) Unlike canon film, all raptors survived with injuries and Mosasaur didn't kill Indominus nor 'ate her'. And is because of this Indominus grew a trauma and trembles each time she sees the aquatic dinosaur teacher (Originally thought as a joke).

7) After the raptors and Indomonus reached their 'teenage' years, they were sent to Youkai Academy to learn more on 'how to be human' and co exist with said species. The park closed because of damage and casualties were minimum. Both Rexy and Mousy had part-time jobs as teachers in Youkai, but since the park closed they now dedicate full time jobs in school.

8) Sometime later the MUTO appears and Godzilla re-awakens, bringing San Francisco to a total disaster. Humanity having enough of giant monsters and rampaging dinosaurs, decided to take matters to their own hands and began hunting Godzilla and any other creature in their realm making the new king of kaiju flee into hiding. The sad thing is that most of the dinosaurs left in isla Sorna were hunt down and killed or caged in isla Nublar's facilities, and the other survivors that managed to escape seek refuge in the youkai world.


	4. Good luck Charlie

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

Legendary plus Vampire

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Cathegory: Action/Adventure

Hr

* * *

 _It's the year 20XX of the human calendar era. Monsters had to go hiding because of the war with youkai vs humanity. But in the current years the Dark lords decided to re-canalize the fate of youkai and teach them on ways they can co-exist with humans when hiding. And yet, there are monsters that do not accept this and goes on rampage for control._

 _This is where a special task force to keep balance in youkai was formed. So here in Youkai academy, the center of the beasts, any creature that tries to harm another must contend with us, one and all. Our wild blood runs hot tonight…_

 _-The G-force makes heroic poses to the screen- "G-FORCE POLICE! AT YOUR SERVICE!"_

PRWEEEEN! (Disk scratch noise)

We find ourselves in a room; Charlie was holding a sketchbook showing bad drawn pictures of the introduction from before, she holds it while showing a big grin on her face. Behind her we could see the rest of the G-force unit with Goji having an eyebrow twitch attack, Indominus laughing her ass off pointing at him, and Echo just standing there arms crossed while Delta took some notes.

Then Blue sighs and facepalms, "Queue the opening…"

-Insert opening song here-

hr

* * *

Youkai academy, few days after the swimming club incident:

Moka had to take a few days off because of her injuries but fortunately she was back at a 100 percent. Tsukune apologize to her about it and they made up. Their teacher Nekonome Shizuka invited them to join the club she was advising at which was the newspaper club.

The day went normal like always; wake up in the morning, go to school, watch the outside on homeroom while the teacher did his class. Same routine Goji had been doing day after day. Their research and investigation about the anomalies mentioned by Rexy sensei was getting harder than he thought. Who ever did what they did, did it very discreetly.

hr

* * *

Later that day:

Tsukune found him self on top of a box close to a window and glaring down in shock to another boy who was with him. Then he began to hear movement from the room before he could respond to the other boy.

"What's going on? Its so noisy in there." He ponders, "Speaking of which, where is…" As he glances inside he sees girls changing inside the room. "Sempai this is!" a snap was heard and Ginei, the other boy, took a picture of him.

"The girl's changing room~" He mentions with camera at hand, then his expression turn dark. "Peeping is a crime Tsukune, and I got the evidence here… if Moka sees this she…"

"What are you doing dood?" Tsukune almost fell back as Charlie appears hanging by the window with a big smile. Tsukune had his mouth wide open not knowing what to say and Ginei had a concern look in his face.

"How did you…" He wondered.

"Oh, I just got the scent of you two here~"

"Charlie, who is that outside?" Charlie heard the voice of her older sister inside.

Charlie turns inside, Tsukune alarms, "Oh, its just Tsukune and some other dood."

"WHAT!? TSUKUNE IS THERE!?" Blue jumps into view with other girls. Screams and panic began inside the room. "TSUKUNE YOU BASTARD! YOU PEEPER! YOU PERVERT!"

"No wait, it's a misunderstanding, he framed me!" Tsukune pointed at Ginei, who was no longer there. "Awww… crap baskets…"

"Oh, you say that too." Charlie smiled finishing.

Second later Tsukune was running for his life by a mob of angry women.

Hr

* * *

Tsukune found himself tied by a rope and beaten as a mob of girls surrounded him. Moka just ran away crying believing that he was a peeper pervert. Blue was holding the rope and had a sickle on her free hand.

"Any last words?" Blue requests, "You disappointed me Tsukune."

"What is going on here?" Everyone turned to Goji who came walking in after seeing a huge mob together.

"We're just teaching a lesson to Tsukune here." Blue mentions pulling the rope slightly, "We caught him red handed peeping at the girls' changing room."

Goji turn to Tsukune narrowing his eyes, that can't be right. This boy was so humble he didn't even have any dirty magazines in the room.

"Its not true Goji san, I've been framed!" Tsukune defended him self.

Goji stared at Tsukune's eyes observing him, then turned toward Blue once more and softly spoke, "Let him go."

"But Goji he…" Blue protested.

"Let, him, go."

"Tsk, fine!" Blue began to untie the rope.

"Hey!" other girls protested and stepped forward, weapons at hand. "You can't do that! He has to pay for what he's done."

"Yeah!" said another. Other girls joined protesting.

"ENOUGH!" Goji threw in an earth-shaking yell. The girls flinched and took a step back. He glared darkly at all the girls present, "I will investigate this. If he is guilty, I will act accordingly." Goji turned around, took a last glance at Tsukune, and then headed back into campus.

Tsukune sighed, although all the girls were glaring at him they didn't move. He stood, dusted himself, and then walked away.

Several meters away, Kurumu flew and landed in front of Goji. The kaiju took a long look at the succubus wondering what she wanted. "He is innocent."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw everything. You do not need to get involved. Let us handle this one." Goji nodded to the bluenette and resumed his walk.

hr

* * *

The next day, everyone was gathering around in front of the school as the newspaper club gave away their handouts. Everyone was working hard and Tsukune's name was cleaned. Unfortunately mobs of girls chased Ginei around to beat him up.

"Here~" Kurumu handled a sheet and the one who took it was Blue.

"Oh, so Tsukune was innocent in the end." She said reading it. "I should apologize to you Tsukune."

"Oh, is ok Blue san, no need." Tsukune smiles sheepishly.

"Tsukune, can you please help me out here?" Moka requested.

"Oh yeah sure, argh!" Tsukune manages to get a glimpse of Moka's panties.

"Aw! Tsukune!" she kicks him in the face, "I had enough of perverts for the day!"

One of the sheets was pulled by the wind; this one flew several feet away and fell on the floor. Goji, who walked by, picks up the newspaper sheet that fell down by the wind reading it's content; stating Tsukune's innocence about the whole peeping ordeal. With a snort, he made it a ball and threw it out; he knew Tsukune wasn't that type of guy all along.

Hr

* * *

Later that day, the results of tests were posted on a board showing the ranks students did. Since the school was modified after Japanese schools, students had to also take normal classes and get normal tests. Some students were nervous, other cried in joy, and others cried in shame. Between them stood Moka who made 13 th.

"You're are amazing Moka san!" Tsukune spoke behind the pinklette. Moka turned around in surprise and felt a bit embarrassed by the compliment as he continues to speak, "I should follow your sample."

"Oh Tsukune, is not that great." The vampire set a hand in her flushing cheeks.

"Could you help me study from now on?" the boy asks.

"Sure! And in return, let me suck your blood~" Tsukune face faulted after that comment.

Moka and Tsukune walked away talking with each other, alas again on the board the raptor squad also were taking a look.

"So, what is our score?" Blue asks. "I am in the top 10."

"Uhm, I am on the top 20." Said Echo.

"Shugs, top 50." Charlie pouted.

Delta looked at it and narrowed her eyes. "So.." Blue spoke again. "Who is Sendou Yukari? You and her are competing for first place."

"An annoyance…" Delta didn't like someone else than her being the smartest of school; so with a ruined mood, the raptor girl walked away. Her sisters blinked at that then looked at each other. They decided to follow their sister, but then Charlie turns around as she throws a glance to another loli girl close by, who was observing the departing Tsukune and Moka, and tilted her head wondering.

Hr

* * *

Later that day, Charlie was walking happily as she munches with some snacks. As she walks by, she manages to catch a glimpse of the loli girl she saw early that morning. The girl was crouching before a window; Charlie tilts her head again but curiosity got the best of her.

"Ha ha!" the girl, which name is Sendou Yukari her self, brings out a voodoo doll, "I will be able to destroy the closeness of Moka san and that stupid face Tsukune san with this! Magical Item warawara kun!" Then she begins to 'play' with the doll and whimpers from Tsukune could be heard.

"What are you doing, dood? That looks like fun."

Yukari yelped in surprise; looking around she sees Charlie crouching in front of her with eyes filled with curiosity. "Scram kid, I am busy."

"Hey! We look the same size."

"Who's out there!" Moka suddenly open the window, "Charlie chan, Yukari chan?"

"Hi~" Charlie waved.

"Dang, busted." Yukari finished.

Several minutes later:

"You have to do something about that girl!" Tsukune went ballistic, "Dammit I'm pissed!"

Tsukune, plus the girls, were standing outside as he threw a tantrum as Yukari keeps pranking him. Said girl hid behind Moka and stuck her tongue at the human boy. Charlie observed everything with amusement.

"Tsukune, let's calm down, please?" Moka tries to defend.

"You're going easy on her Moka san, you got to show her that she is becoming a bother! Its best for Yukari chan's sake as well!"

"I… supposed… But," Moka said softly, which Yukari showed a hurt expression.

"If Yukari chan hangs out with just you Moka, she will loose all her friends and be left alone, does she not?" Tsukune declared.

Yukari kept quiet for a few seconds, "I do not mind. After all, I am a genius. I do not need such useless dumb friend."

"Yukari chan!" Tsukune retorted.

"Besides…" Yukari showed a sad expression, "I've always, always been alone."

"Yukari-" PANK! The little witch summoned a metal bucket that fell on top of Tsukune's head. Charlie began laughing at Tsukune's face and Yukari did some arrogant chuckles, "Ha ha ha! Got ya'!" Then she ran away. Charlie blinked a couple of times as she watches the other loli flee.

"Tsukune you jerk! Its awful of you to be mad at her!" Moka scolded.

"Wah?" was Tsukune's response. "Why are you mad ate ME!? Why don't you just leave her alone Moka san!?"

hr

* * *

Several minutes later, Yukari found herself crouching as tears run down her cheeks, but her face was hidden by her witch hat.

"I do not need friends…" she whispers. "I do not mind being alone…"

"Wow, you really think that?"

Yukari jumped in fright at the sudden sound of someone speaking close to her. What she saw was Charlie crouching close to her once again. The witch loli put a hand on her chest breathing hard as she tries to calm down her heart.

"You again! Why do you keep scaring me like this?" Yukari took a step forward, fist clenched and arms extended parallel to one another with an annoying expression.

Charlie just watches the witch girl with her head tilted with mild interest. Then she smiles wide, "That trick you did before. That was awesome!"

Yukari was taken aback. She quickly turned away to hide her embarrassment as she folds her hands. "Go away, I do not need stupid people's compliments."

"Stupid?" Charlie asks. "But I am in the top 50 of the school's rank." The raptor girl then pouts.

Yukari takes a glance at the girl with the corner of her eye. "That's nothing, I am ranked first." The witch fully turns toward the raptor girl and sets her hands in her hip in a hero pose.

"Ooooh, that's awesome." Charlie said, "My sister also ranked first."

Yukari blinked, "Wait… are you sisters with Grady Delta?"

"Yes!" Charlie jumps in joy, "She is one of my big sisters!"

"I see, she is the only one I can call my rival and equal in intellect." Yukari stated, "Very well, I'll permit you to be close to me."

"Cool! I'm Charlie."

"I'm Sendou Yukari."

"Yay Yukari, I'll be your friend!" Charlie shook the witch's arms making the later blush.

"Wait, just Yukari? No honorifics? We aren't that close… yet."

"Should I?" Charlie ponders. "I am not Japanese so… didn't know."

Yukari thought for a moment, "Well what ever, you can call me that way." The witch smiles, "So you said you found my trick earlier funny. Do you like pranks?"

"Oh! I so do much! Because they are fun!"

"Well Charlie my friend…" both girls join hands together, "I think this will be the birth of a nice partnership…"

hr

* * *

-Insert here new montage-

Yukari and Charlie went in a prank spree. Everyone and anyone weren't free from their mischief. Things like putting ink on shampoo, to buckets of water falling on top of people. No one was safe. Things went like that for a few days and students were getting sick of it. Both girls laughed happily all the way as their evil went beyond the limits.

Hr

* * *

"You have to do something!"

Everyone was gathering at the G force HQ; they all had Moka cornered. Nobody was happy at what has been going on the past few days and Blue was not happy that Moka let Yukari drag her little sister into her evil plots. Moka was sweating hard and had her hands up in defense.

"I tried, but she is just a little girl."

"I warned you Moka, now she is out of control." Tsukune was one of the victims, well mostly him because his closeness with Moka.

"But…"

Rexy sensei stood up, she had a calm demeanor but it was clear she wasn't happy. Especially when her glasses were exchanged for joke ones and she had a hard time walking around.

"Miss Moka, I usually do not get on the students' affairs, but this is getting beyond its tolerance limit." The teacher sighed, "The chairman is also not pleased that one of the members from this task force is involved as well. If this continues I would have to take matters in my hands."

"Fine…" Moka sighed, "I'll… try to… make her stop."

"You've better, because now my sister is in deep trouble because of her!" Blue spat.

"I know…" Moka was almost in the verge of crying.

Goji stood up. Everyone turned to him and his sudden movement since he kept quiet all this time. Without more delay, he went out the room quietly.

"Where is HE going…?" Kurumu asked. It was the same guess as the rest.

Hr

* * *

Charlie and Yukari were laughing their tails off in a corner after the success of their latest work.

"Did you see that guy's face? Priceless!" Yukari said between giggles.

"Yeah! Especially the surprise when he saw it!"

"Man! These past few days were bliss. You're good with pranks." Yukari grinned at the raptor girl.

"Yeah, but you are not left behind Yukari!" Charlie also grinned.

"Well, we should head back. We have to plan our next move." Yukari suggested as the witch stood back up and began her way back home with Charlie following.

Suddenly Yukari bumps with someone, "Hey, watch where you're going!" When she raised her head, what she found were the four guys from her class that were bullying her. She opened her eyes and took a step back.

"You're the one that bumped into me Sendou san." Their leader said, "And it is a good thing we found you here… we were looking for you. We are not happy for all those jokes you pulled on us. How rude… you're the shame of this academy."

"Class president…" Yukari whispers in fear.

"Now… it is time I teach you and this other girl a lesson…" his tongue comes out snake-like, "Are you prepared?"

"Kyaa!" Yukari yelled as the class rep forcefully took her hand.

"ARGH!" alas, he later screamed in pain as a gash appeared in his hand letting the witch go. The boy took a few steps backwards holding his hand as Charlie jumps in front of Yukari hissing at the guy with a pair of knifes in hand.

"You little twerp!" He cursed, "You bring shame to this academy… a witch like you! Scum! And the other one who dares hurt me… I'll get rid of this academy from both of you!" Then the class rep morphed into lizard men like his followers.

Charlie hissed harder, "You will not touch my friend!"

"Charlie…" Yukari was moved.

The lizardmen charged at them. Charlie suddenly disappeared then seconds after one of the lizardmen broke down gushing blood as he fell.

"What the hell are you!" yelled the class rep to the raptor girl.

Said girl stood a few feet apart form the downed lizardman, her amber eyes showed slit pupils and the aura of a predator surrounded her, which made the lizards flinch.

"You big ol meanie lizards… you bring shame to our race." She spat with a lower pitch.

"W-what…?" class rep asked.

"You idiots." The lizard men turned around to face Yukari, "Don't you know anything? My friend here… -closeup with a smirk to her face- is a velociraptor."

"WHAT!" yelled the lizardmen.

"But Dinosaurs are extinct!" said class rep.

Charlie suddenly phases behind class rep, her face floating besides his. Then she speaks in a dark tone, "Not anymore…"

The class rep suddenly yells in pain as a knife stabs his back deeply.

"Boss!" Yells the rest of the lizardmen and they charges at the raptor girl.

Said raptor girl disappears once more, then phases in before one of them and this one gags as his head was sliced off.

"KEEEENNY!" yelled the other one. Charlie stood over the down body covered in the lizardman's blood.

"You bitch! You killed Kenny!"

Charlie glares murderously toward the lizardman, this one gets his guard up but then a sudden metal bucket hits him in the head knocking him down. "Ha ha! Take that you low class!" Then suddenly Yukari yells as class rep recovered and captured the witch. Charlie's pupils shrank more and were about to cut the mother hugger but then he hovered a claw on the witch's throat.

"Don't move you monster!" the lizardman threatened. Charlie hissed at the lizardman and then shoots a shrieking roar. "I said, don't move! Or I'll slice her throat you extinct beast!"

Charlie gritted her teeth but didn't move, "There… good girl… now drop the knife."

"Low life scum!" Yukari spat.

"Shut up you little witch!" the class rep put his claw closer.

"Charlie! Forget about me, kill the bastard!"

"I said shut up!" the lizard man gave the witch a hard jerk. "Drop the knife!"

Charlie's eyes were darting everywhere, calculating at high speeds every possibility and most of them looked grim. The moment she jumped, he could slit her friend's neck without delay. Not liking it, the raptor girl dropped her remaining knife.

"There you go~ Clever girl." The lizardman began to walk away, "Now you stay there and I will be taking this witch… she will serve as a nice meal. It is a fair exchange since you killed my companions."

"You will not get away with this!" Yukari tried to protest.

"Oh but dear, I just did." The lizardman was confident enough to get away.

Then someone set a hand on his shoulder, "Excuse me… Can I join this dance?"

"Who the heelGHUFFF!" Lizardman met fist; he was sucker punched in the head and sent rolling several feet away after dropping Yukari.

Yukari manages to land safety and took a look at her savior; standing close was Goji, leader of the G-force and the rumored king of the monsters in the flesh. And he was not too happy.

"Who… the hell…" class rep tried to stand up, thinking on who dared to get in his way. But he didn't manage to think much as a shrieking roar soared towards him. Just before everything went dark, the lizardman saw Charlie, in her dinosaur form, tackle him.

Goji quickly turned around and grabbed Yukari shielding her from viewing such carnage as the raptor massacred the lizardman, ignoring the cries of pain and mercy, which soon became silence and only the noise of flesh being ripped apart.

"Let me go! Let me go I have to stop Charlie!" Yukari protested.

"Its not safe!"

"I don't care! CHARLIE!"

Then silence came; complete and utter silence. Goji tried to look around but found no signs of the raptor, only blood and flesh everywhere. Goji sensed movement and quickly turned. The raptor girl stood close to him some centimeters, with a low growl like purr. Goji looked at the velociraptor in the eyes with unbreakable will.

"Stand down Charlie." He commanded, "Its over. Or are you still lost in your instincts?"

The raptor kept staring at them, "Charlie! You are scaring Yukari; STAND DOWN!"

Charlie's muscles relaxed a bit and Goji noticed the change in posture. Her eyes dilated again and became regular pupils instead of cat slits. Goji sighed. He didn't really wanted to knock the girl down until she gets her senses back. Mostly that he knew she was faster than him and he had to also protect Yukari if she went on a rampage. For her part, the raptor crouched and wagged slowly her tail.

"Charlie?" Yukari voiced timidly. She slowly pried herself off Goji and unsure of her self, extended her arms toward the dino girl.

The dinosaur moved her snot close to the witch and let the girl touch her. Hearing the raptor's purr, Yukari came close and rubbed her face against the raptor's, "Its ok… I am ok… I am all right. You don't have to worry anymore. I'm here."

The dino girl began to slowly morph back into her human form, although naked. She felt crestfallen and had some tears running down her human cheeks, "I'm sorry Yukari… I am so sorry."

The witch girl then hugged her dear friend, "Its ok, its alright. I am here…"

Goji stood back up and took off his blazer then put it over the naked dino girl. He then decided to scan the surroundings and things weren't so pretty. After several minutes he spoke, "Come on. We have to get back." Yukari nodded and helped her friend stand up and walk back to G-force head quarters.

Hr

* * *

A knock on the door announced the presence of someone. The people inside the G force hq raised their heads to turn towards the door. As the doors opens and the people behind walks in, all of them quickly stood in alert.

"Charlie!" yelled Blue as she sees her little sister in nothing but a blazer, hair messed up and covered in blood. The raptor girl's sisters took no other second and phased besides her. Yukari stood nearby, although feeling guilty about the whole situation.

"What happened?" Rexy sensei came close and asked Goji.

"Can we talk outside?" Goji informed and the tyrannosaurus woman nodded then followed him.

"What happened, tell us sister? Why are you so quiet?" the raptors tried to get the info out.

"Its all my fault…" Yukari spoke quietly. Everyone turned to her.

"Yukari chan?" Moka asks in a whisper.

"Some bullies from my class attacked us… and Charlie…" the witch girl began to sniff, "She fought them and saved me…" without holding back, the witch began to cry.

Moka quickly ran to Yukari and embraced the crying girl. The raptor sisters were taken aback and then looked at each other (except Charlie who was still crestfallen), with a sigh they decided to let it go for now and comfort their loved ones.

Hr

* * *

The next day; the sun shined bright above the sky and the newspaper club were handling out the news of the day. They also informed in it about the incident of yesterday but omitting certain things to cover for two little girls.

"Well, it seems the newspaper club did a fine job this morning." Blue commented as the Gforce stood before the newspaper club.

"Good morning guys!" Moka greeted with a smile.

"Hey, you peps coming to get today's paper?" asked Kurumu.

Ginei suddenly appears with several bouquets of flowers and present them to the raptor girls plus Indominus; "You all came at the right time my ladies. The paper is fresh." The werewolf gave his shining grin. The raptor girls, minus Charlie who wasn't there for some reason, looked at each other awkwardly. Indominus though, threw the flowers back at Ginei and began kicking him.

"Have you guys seen Yukari chan and Charlie chan?" Tsukune asked.

"No, we were wondering about the same thing." Blue added.

"HIIII~" the two groups, minus three (one didn't care and the other was beating the third up), flinched in a yelp as a duo voice spoke as one. From the other side of them, the mentioned girls showed up.

"Stop doing that you brats!" Kurumu scolded.

"But its so much fun!" Charlie said with a wide grin, "Right Yukari?"

"Right!" the witch said in confirmation. "Oh, I have some news!" Yukari mentions while setting her hands on her hip, "Starting today I am joining of the G-Force!"

"Whaaaat!?" was the collective question.

"I am joining Charlie in this task force, after all we are besties!"

"Are you sure that's what you want Yukari chan?" Asks Moka with concern.

"Yes Moka san!" then she plays with her index finger, "I am sorry Moka san, I love you so much, but it was a hard decision to be with the one I love or my best friend… But Charlie needs me! Don't be jealous!" Yukari glomps Moka and began rubbing her face in the vampire's boobs, to the later's embarrassment.

"Is ok Yukari chan." Moka said with a sweat drop, "I'll manage…"

Then the bell rings Indicating that class will start.

"Well, Time to head back. See you all later." Tsukune said as he begins to pick up their stuff.

With a final good bye for the day, everyone went to his or her way.

 _To_

Be

 _Continued_

Hr

* * *

Author's notes:

Nothing much to say today; It is getting harder to mesh both storylines together and not ruin canon timeline. I –may- open for suggestions and ideas. I will take them depending on how they are. Sadly I am not sure if I would take in everything but if something sounds logical enough I will accept it.

If everyone hasn't notice I am using the R+V manga timeline as a base for this setting. And honestly? I do not like the anime version much, it just a fan-service feast and nothing else. For me it ruined certain character's dignities. More so that, although the manga timeline is canon, it is longer than the anime timeline so that will be a problem for me in this setting since, like I mentioned before, I am not used on making long stories.

One of my plans is to do some character development in the course of the next chapters, before refocusing on Goji.

Anyways; toodles.


	5. The sky is Blue

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

Legendary plus Vampire

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Cathegory: Action/Adventure

Hr

* * *

Dark, it was dark, but yet not so dark. A dim light shone some illumination to this room. Sitting across each other in a long table were two people. One of them was a male with long silver blond hair dressed in a special custom uniform, in his arm was a band that stated the words 'enforcer committee president'. The other was the shadow of a girl, the girl that stalked Goji many times over before.

"What do you want…?" The male stated as he crosses his hands in a Ikari Gendo fashion.

"The G-Force are interfering too much with our plans…" The girl spoke, "Take them out."

"For more than I want to take down those inferior beings…" the male spoke, "They haven't done anything that someone like me should pay attention to."

"But why Kuyou…" The girl mocked. "I thought you were omnipotent… are you afraid of their leader?"

The male stood in anger, "WHATCH YOUR MOUTH BITCH!" He snarled, "Even if you belong to the student council, I will NOT allow you to speak in such a way to the great I! (Ore-sama)"

The girl in question narrowed her flaming red eyes and calmly stood. "You will regret this… Kuyou."

"Shut the fuck up and get out of my face." He spat, "Before I decide to have your head."

The girl turned around and began her journey towards the door, but before she crossed it, stopped and turned to glare at the Youko male over her shoulder, "One day, you will be humiliated… and I'll be there to laugh at your face, you arrogant prick."

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT!"

The woman then stepped out the door leaving the fire fox youkai to his business.

Hr

* * *

Gooooood morning!

My name is Blue Grady and I am a velociraptor! Weeell, technically I am an utahraptor but our creator insists on calling us velociraptors.

I currently find myself going to school with my sisters and we chat happily between us. What school you ask? How can a dinosaur assist school? Well, it is a bit of a long story but lets just say that this school is not normal. It is Youkai Academy, and it is a school for monsters.

"The mid terms will begin in a couple of months and then summer vacation starts." I heard my sister Delta speak. "Any plans?"

"We should go visit alpha!" Charlie, our little sister and the youngest of us four suggested it. It was not a bad idea.

Who is alpha you ask? Well, we call him alpha but he is mostly like our dad. He took us in just when we became hatchlings and raised us. He is brave and valiant, and sometimes we had gone in arguments but we respect him very much.

Let me tell you a bit of my family. I am the oldest. Although when we were young, my sister Echo and I got in fights and disputes trying to state our dominance and who becomes in charge. Accidentally I scared her face and I think she still holds a grudge about it. In the end I won so I am the one in charge. I do not look like it but I am pretty strong. Although my forte is my speed.

Oh right… Next is Delta. She is my second-in-command. She may not be as strong as Echo but that girl is quite cunning; So much that sometimes it's really scary. I worry for her sake, you mostly see her reading and she doesn't have many friends besides us. Lately she has been in a bad mood. It seems someone is trying to take away her title of the smartest kid in school. Unfortunately for her, that person became our little sister's best friend, more to her annoyance.

Sigh;

Then there is Echo; she is not as fast as me and not as smart as Delta but has the strength to back it up. Like I mentioned before, she and I got into fights for dominance of the group. She spends most of her time training and is in the MMA club. It seem she likes it very much.

And last but not least, there is Charlie, our baby sister. She tends to be a bit bratty at times but I lover her very much. Sometimes I worry for her well being. But she is a happy child and always tries to bring joy to us as she can. Even more, she made a really good friend, although at first I did not approve since both of them made a lot of mischief, but I saw how happy she was so I let it go.

Speaking of which, Charlie's friend is coming around the corner with other people we know. The newspaper club group, which is: Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kurono. We all together have fun some times and also try to solve mysteries from this school. And they help out with their newspaper informing our deeds.

"Charlie! Good morning!"

"Good morning Yukari~"

I find myself smiling, watching them interact and hug each other. Just hope they do not do mischievous things today.

"Good morning everyone." I turn to see Moka waving a hand to us. She is really nice… although her other personality can be a bitch.

What I mean about that you ask? Well, Moka here is a vampire. Although her powers are sealed with a rosary that hangs around her neck and somehow just Tsukune can pull it off so far. When so she becomes different. She changes physically in many ways and her personality becomes arrogant and cold. I sometimes think she suffers from multi personality disorder. She acts so different.

"Blue, I think we should head to class." My eyes switches to Delta as she lets me know the bell just rang.

"Yukari and I will be going. See you all later!" Charlie giggles and takes Yukari's hand and both of them rush to school.

"Moka san and Kuruma san also, we should head to class." Tsukune says and begins his journey inside.

My sisters also decided to head in and I follow happily. Although something catches me in the corner of my eye and I turn. On his way to school, Goji walked towards. His form was the usual: Dressed in the school uniform and well kept, his stride made him move with such a grace that he looked like royalty; and in a way, he is. I do not why, but he always brings a sour expression on his features, as if nothing could make him happy or smile. He always has this aura that keeps everyone away, as he walks with hands tucked in his pockets. Only people like us, who know him most, know that deep down he is a caring person… even if he doesn't show it.

"What's wrong Tsukune?" I heard Moka's voice in concern and turns toward the duo. I could see his body shiver and start looking around in alarm; it makes my head tilt wondering what's with him. I think I can smell fear from him.

"Its happening again…"

"What is it?" I hear Moka ask.

"Did you eat something bad Tsukune?" Kurmu speaks with a teasing tone.

"Ever since yesterday, when we were handling out the paper yesterday-morning I had started having these chills. As is someone has been staring at me so hard I could feel it in my spine!"

"Maybe its just your imagination." I heard Echo speak. I also agree, I think its just nothing. I mean… I can't smell anyone besides us.

My thoughts were interrupted as Goji walks by me and I am kept staring at his back. Geez… this guy, not even a good morning? Sometimes… I think he may be even more arrogant than the other Moka.

"Ah, Morning Goji kun." Moka greeted, "Hey" Kurumu added and Tsukune finishes with, "Ah Goji san, good morning."

The only response that kaiju leader of ours responded was with a grunt and a nod and he kept going. Geeze.

Oh well, time for school.

Hr

* * *

Later that day:

"Ok, this is the information we had received from the newspaper club." Delta put pins in the board showing documents. "The data collected and the information we managed to gather says as follows:"

"Most of the victims found in stone were in a room and all of them are female." She continues on, "It was found by accident by one of the enforcer committee members when they were trying to extort money out of some students."

"Seriously, those people…" Blue says as she crosses her arms.

"Regardless, it seems the perpetrator stopped for a long time, but then recently there has been rumors of girls disappearing once again. We suspect that it is the same person."

Roxy nodded to Delta as she finished explaining, "So what is the plan?"

"I am still working on it." The greenette mentions and begins to tap into her tablet, "We still do not know the reason, or if it is the same person."

Goji opens his eyes and looks at the board; "No matter what we have to keep our eyes open. Who ever it is, him or her is being more cautious given that was discovered once."

Then the bell rang; "Alright everyone." Rexy claps her hands, "Time for class, we continue this later."

Hr

* * *

Afternoon class time; lunch just passed and the afternoon period will begin. It was mostly simple classes like PE, and such.

Blue was in the girl's locker room changing. Most of the girls present were gossiping and doing girl stuff. Blue didn't have much interest in such things but sometimes it was fun to listen.

"Ah, like, did you heard that Mochi is going out now with Takeru?"

"That bitch! She Knew I liked him!"

"Well, like, hello! She jumped him all over and there is rumors they had done it."

"I'll kill her!"

"Is not worth Miki, a bastard like him doesn't deserve you!"

In another corner:

"I think my breast had grown."

"Really? Let me check!"

"Kyaa! Karin stop! It's embarrassing!"

"Wow Kiki, they sure had grown a bit!"

And yet another corner:

"I heard our club will be making something big on the next festival."

"Do you have any idea what will it be?"

"Sadly know, mostly the seniors know."

And then the last:

"Did you know? Mikan disappeared; I can't find her anywhere. I am worried."

Blue narrowed her eyes as a flash beam runs across her head from behind as she catches that last comment.

"Oh you worry too much. Maybe she is just sick?"

"No! I can't find her in her room, and the nurse said she hasn't seen Mikan."

"Do you think…" a third spoke, "That… 'The beast' took her?"

"The beast?"

"Yes, there is rumors that girls are disappearing from school, some say that it is some kind of beast."

"That is stupid, we all are beasts."

"It's what I heard!"

"I hope Mikan is alright."

Blue finished changing into her PE clothes and went outside. She stood in the hall analyzing what she heard. Could it be? If so she managed to get some intel on the case.

"Blue san!" Blue snapped off her reverie as she heard her voice. From across the hall, her club mates from track and field power walked towards her.

"Hi girls."

"Blue san, we need your help!"

"Uh?"

"Yeah…" the other spoke, "Class B is arguing with our class. They are fighting over who is the best at running. Then class rep challenged you, you have to come!"

"Onori did?"

Both girls nodded.

"For all the guts! I'll show him."

Hr

* * *

"So, what is this that you are challenging me to a race?" Blue appeared setting her hand son her hips.

"You finally show up Grady!" a boy with athletic build stood on the field, he was taller than Blue by a few inches. "This time I will beat you and take my place in the track and field club."

"Get over it Onori, you lost; end of story."

"I'll show you girl!"

"Fine, bring it you whining were-cheetah."

Minutes later both contestants stood at the starting line. One of the girls before, whose name is Kaori, stood on the side and was holding a chronometer. Everyone from class A and class B were present and watching the race. Some of them where cheering for Onori and others for Blue.

"Alright everyone." Kaori announced, "On your marks, get set… GO!"

Both runners shoot like bullets. The other girl who was with Kaori came close and stood besides Kaori as she washes Blue take the advantage in the sprint, her name is Natasha but many calls her Natty.

"Blue will beat Onori no sweat." Natty declared.

"Yeah no kidding." Kaori agreed, "Look, she is already leaving him behind by ten meters."

"Wow! Blue senpai is so fast!" another girl mentioned.

"Onori you bastard! Don't let her win!" some from class B yelled.

"Yeah! Beat her class rep!"

"Idiots, wake up from your dreams! He can't beat Blue san!"

And then they argued once more.

"They already reached the third quarter of the track." Natty spoke, "I think Blue is toying with him."

"Geez, that girl." Kaori facepalmed. "Wait, did she just turned around running backwards and flipped him off!?"

"Never mind that, they are coming." Natty declared, "Quick, get in position."

And ten seconds later Blue crossed the finish line. Kaori blew the whistle and stopped the counter.

"Ha!" Blue pumped a fist up, "Take that you jackass! Dare to challenge me again? Eat, my, dust!"

The boy class rep was panting like crazy. He was bended over while holding himself by his knees. He then glared at Blue, "I'll get you for this…"

"Any time, anywhere." Blue mocked.

"Two in a row, admit your defeat class rep." Natty stabbed with a stern face.

"Tch…"

Class B began to disperse and Onori walked away growling. Blue and her friends looked at each other and giggled. Then Blue sensed something and turned to the benches. Out there in the top stood a tall woman wearing a headband and hair tied in dreadlocks. Both females lock gaze and Blue blinked as the woman smiled at her.

"Who's that?" She asks one of her friends.

"Oh? That's Ichigami sensei, the art teacher." Kaori said. "I take a class with her, she is sooo cool."

"Yeah she is, but I wonder what is she doing here?" Natty ponders.

Blue turns toward her friends as the teacher decided to leave.

"She was looking at Blue." Kaori adds.

"I wonder if she'll ask her to be part of her work!" Natty finished.

"What do you mean?" Blue asks with interest.

"Well, I heard she sometimes hire students to model for her art." Kaori tells blue.

"Oh?" Blue blinks, then turned to the direction the teacher went.

Hr

* * *

Later that day, Blue found herself walking happily down the hall toward the direction to their clubroom. She was still bragging about her second victory against the old track and field captain.

"Hi there."

Blue suddenly stops as she heard someone. Turning about, she sees the teacher from before. "Oh, hello. You are… Ichigami sensei, are you not?"

"Oh so you know about me."

"Not really, but my friend assist one of your classes."

"Oh, I see."

"So, what do you want from me, sensei?"

"If you know my name, you also most know I am an art teacher," She rubs a hand to her dreadlocks. "I am currently working on my next masterpiece, and it has to be with the beauty of an athlete." She then smiled at the bluenette, "You are just perfect. Your speed, your grace… all perfect. Would you please be my model? There is no one like you."

"Me!? A model?" Blue began to wave her hand in embarrassment; "Nah, I am no model. If you want someone beautiful, you must meet my friend Moka, now that's a hottie."

The teacher giggle, "Ah don't be so modest. You are cute too, come on; there is no one who represents the sprint dash better than you. Here, I'll even pay you. Sounds fair?"

"Well…" Blue sets an index finger to her cheek thinking it; "I was on my way to meet my friends… since there is something important we must do."

"Oh, its alright. We won't take long."

"You sure?" Blue asks.

"Yeah, trust me."

"Alright. I, guess?"

With a shrug, Blue decided to follow the teacher as the later turns and walked towards the classroom.

Hr

* * *

Several minutes later, Blue and Ichigami were walking towards the forest. Blue was beginning to be concerned, "Sensei, we are going away from school."

"Oh no worries, my workshop is just outside in the garden. I like beautiful places you see? It makes me relax."

Blue stared at the teacher's back; she was not stupid. She sensed that something was not right; her eye's pupil shrank as slits. She decided to quietly follow the teacher and see the bottom of this.

But just as the teacher said, there was a shed several feet into the forest close to the garden. Ichigami sensei stood before the door and unlocked several locks that it had.

"Why so many locks?" Blue asks. The teacher suddenly turned to glare at the bluenette but it passed like a flash and her face turned to normal with a smile, "Oh, is just security measurements. So my artwork doesn't get stolen. One cannot be so sure, you know?"

The teacher opened the door and extended her hand, "Please, come in."

Still suspicious, the raptor decided to accept and walked pass the door. The inside of the shed was too dark; She couldn't see well. She managed to take a couple of steps inside but stopped as she felt something, it was hard and rough to the touch.

"Its too dark, I can't see well."

"You'll get used to it soon," Blue heard the woman speak and also heard the noise of locks. "Let me get the lights, hold on."

Several seconds later, the lights turned on, and then Blue find her self face to face with the statue of a girl. Wait, she takes a couple of steps back, there were several statues of naked girls standing around the place, Blue's eyes were shaking in shock.

"Thank you for coming…" The teacher said this time with a malicious tone, "I'll make you part of my art collection… do not worry, you'll be in good hands!"

Blue quickly turned around and drew her sickles and hissed at the teacher, "So it was you… YOU were the culprit!"

The teacher gave the raptor a malicious grin, "Me? I do not know what you are talking about?" her hair began to turn into snakes, "I am just… AN ARTIST!"

One of the snakes shot at Blue; this one quickly used her blade to cut it off as she jumps to her right.

"Argh!" the teacher yells in pain, "You little whore! Stay still and become my art!"

Several other snakes shot forward. Blue's speed managed to help her dodge each attacks how ever. But she was trapped. There were no way out and the teacher was guarding the door. No windows, no openings. And if she tackles the teacher, she will then become another statue. What to do, what to do? Then it came to her, Blue's eye pupils shrank in slits, then she arcs her head, and from deep inside her throat and out, she did a raptor call… loud enough that Ichigami had to cover her ears.

Hr

* * *

Meanwhile: G force head quarters.

Everyone was sitting around the table doing his or her business.

"I wonder where Blue is, she is taking too long to come." Charlie said as she rests her head on the table.

"Maybe she is at the toilet?" Yukari adds.

"Regardless…" Delta mentions while typing something. "She always calls if she is going to be delayed."

Goji glared at the door, he had a bad feeling. Then suddenly Echo darts up, her eyes narrowing.

"Echo?" everyone turned, then all heard it: the call. "Its Blue, she is in trouble!"

Echo shot out the door and soon after everyone also sprint after.

Hr

* * *

Blue kept doing the call until Ichigami took a vase and smashed the girl with.

"You little tramp! What are you trying to do to me? Make me deaf!?" She yelled, "What are you!? What was that!?"

Blue shook her head over the place she landed in the floor. Some blood was going down her head thanks to the vase's hit. She tried to fetch for her weapons but they landed a way from. She tried to get to them, but the hit had her move a bit wobbly. The teacher took the chance and kicked the girl down then trapped the raptor with her leg pining her body down.

"This is it… you lost." The teacher said smirking, her snake hair wobbling their way down.

"Oh…" Blue looks up, "I don't think so…"

The teacher raised an eyebrow in confusion, then a loud earth-shaking roar bursts over, "See?" Blue spat back with a smirk. The teacher snapped and turned towards outside.

Ichigami jumped and took cover as a blast of blue energy broke in making a giant hole crossing the walls. Then another shriek roar was heard and suddenly the roof was piled off the shed showing a giant white lizard that the teacher hasn't seen before. She didn't had time to react as the clawed hand of said lizard grabbed the teacher and tossed her like a rag doll outside the shed.

The teacher soared in the air a couple of feet and fell hard against the ground rolling a couple of feet. After a few seconds she begins to stir and looks up as a loud stomping feet ended close to her; it was the white colored giant lizard that threw her out hissing at her. She tried to stand, just when three other lizards on smaller size phased around her, one behind, and the other two in each side. She recognized those though… raptors… extinct animal beasts from pre-history. She could not believe her eyes.

The raptors stalked closer to her, hissing and snarling with claws open ready to attack. The teacher narrowed her eyes, even if they were predators, she could bite them and turn them to stone. Another loud stomp was heard and the teacher looked back, there in the distance of a few meters stood a brown tyrannosaurus rex, this one had it's eyes at the teacher and let out a puff of air from it's snout.

"You're… kidding right…?" the teacher said in awe.

"Stop!" Blue yelled, she was holding herself against the hole in the wall, "Do not get near her! She is the one! She'll turn everyone into stone!"

"I'll take care of this…" Blue saw a shadow cross her vision, then it cleared to be Goji as he walks slowly towards the teacher. "Goji… wait, no!"

"It'll be fine…" He turns towards her, "Trust me." Then he continues toward the teacher until he stopped close to.

"Well well… if isn't Mr. 'king of the monsters' him self… why do I owe the pleasure of your presence… 'sire'…?" The teacher said in a mocking manner.

Goji narrowed his eyes darkly; "You messed with one of my team members… you made a BIG mistake…"

"Hey." The teacher raised her hands midway in defense, "I really didn't know she was part of your team." That sounded like a lie in Goji's ears though.

"Ichigami Hitomi sensei…' Delta's voice was heard, she had turned back into her human form, not caring if she was naked at the moment, "You had been found guilty for using your medusa powers to kidnap and trap students for your own selfish purposes."

"Oh geez," the teacher spat in mockery, "All of you people always saying: guilty this, guilty that. You all cannot appreciate the real form of art. You know how much I had to bribe the enforces to keep their mouth shut? And here you all come, and ruin things."

Goji snarled; "Ah, ah, ah…" The teacher shook a finger, "I advice any of you not to come close. Or I will turn you all into stone."

Indominus roared in fury.

"That means you too! Giant lizard… thing…"

Indominus saw red, how dare she call her 'some thing'. She was about to bite the teacher's head off when Goji raised his arm to stop her. Indominus growled in protest but didn't move. The teacher was taken a bit aback but she had a good poker face and stood her ground.

"Normally I would say… 'come quietly or there'll be trouble'… but…" Goji said in a dark tone, his face darkening more, "You messed with my team mate… there'll be NO mercy…"

"Ha ha ha! Well my king… I dare you to come get me." The teacher flipped the kaiju off with a malicious grin.

With his iconic roar, Goji charged the teacher. "Goji stop!" Blue screamed, Delta turned into a raptor again for backup and when Goji was close to the teacher she grinned more, "Got you…"

Her snakes darted off and trapped the human-turned kaiju like ropes capturing him and letting him immobile and squeezing his body like a python boa. "GOJIII!" Blue screamed. There were also roars and shrieks.

"WHA HA HA HA HA HA!" The teacher laughed like a maniac, "You stupid fool! I warned you! Now you fell in my trap and will turn into stone! But do not worry; I'll make you my greatest masterpiece!"

And then with her command, the snakes bite into the kaiju skin. Several minutes passed, and nothing happened. "What the hell?" The teacher pondered; then her snakes bited him many times over again. "WHY ARE YOU NOT TURNING!?"

There was confusion from everyone, then a soft snicker, then a chuckle… then Goji bursts out laughing like a maniac villain bringing even more confusion to the ones present, and most to the teacher who took a step back.

"You, know, nothing…" Goji spat darkly at the teacher, "My cells can regenerate faster than your stone can cover them… your magic was no effect on me…"

"No… impossible…" She took another step back, "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! NO ONE IS INMUNE!"

Goji grins like a Cheshire cat, "Next time… do your homework…"

Goji then screamed in fury; a battle aura exploded from him making the winds push back and everything began to shake; there was a small flash that went off from his wrist as he powers up. With a push, the snakes broke like twigs.

"AAARGH! MY SNAKES! MY BEAUTIFUL SNAKES! IT HUUURTS!" the teacher went in despair.

Goji landed on his feet, the energy aura still surrounding him and making his hair float in its wake. Everyone witnessing it was standing there in shock, still not believing what was going on. Was this the true power from the king of the monsters?

"Kneel…" Goji spoke darkly once again, "I'M YOUR KING!"

Goji disappeared and re appeared on top of the teacher with a fist raised in an attack. As time slows down, the teacher slowly turns her head in dread towards the kaiju while his fist slowly flies at her face. Time resumes normally and in a blur Goji smashes the teacher's head against the ground with his fist making a large depression in the dirt.

The teacher, after, lied there, eyes white and disoriented, and blood coming from her mouth; and yet, Goji wasn't over. He grabbed the teacher by the 'hair' and slowly raised her to eye level.

"Please…" the teacher mumbled, "Let me live…"

Goji's eyes, how ever, were blazing with rage; the center area of his back where the spine was began to glow from bottom to top slowly until it shun brightly through his clothes; then Goji slowly opens his mouth as energy began to gather in it. The teacher, knowing her fate, closed her eyes just before a blast of blue fire shot at her. She screamed in agony and then exploded in a ball of fire. Goji let go of the burning body, and this one fell to the ground becoming ashes, with the flames still lighted. Looking at his work with contempt, Goji then tilted his head upwards to the sky. Breathing in, the kaiju opened his mouth and let out his iconic thunderous roar to the winds. Let it be known to anyone that any who tries to harm his people or those who he cares about will meet this Medusa's fate.

Hr

* * *

In a far away land, a woman dressed in priestess' outfit suddenly opened her eyes; "It is time…"

Hr

* * *

Another place, a young man that stood on top of a mountain had his gaze in the direction towards Japan, his red eyes narrowed as he senses how fate's gears are beginning to turn.

Hr

* * *

In another place, a remote island, a man stood. He was dressed in fur and was surrounded by savage people. This dark skinned man turned towards the direction where Japan was located at the far distance. His dark eyes narrows toward the direction.

Hr

* * *

Back at Youkai academy, several people stood in a dark room.

"He made his move…"

"The king has declared his intentions."

"This is not good…"

hr

* * *

In another area of school, Moka and Tsukune turned around toward the direction of the roar; they just finished helping a blue haired girl who was in trouble. "Is that Goji kun?"

"Something must have happened." Tsukune said in worry.

Hr

* * *

In a room at the top of Youkai Academy stood Mikagami Tenmei. He had his arms behind him as he stares outside the window towards the direction the roar was coming from.

"Well well… it seems like you actually made a decision my king…" his glowing eyes became brighter and his smirk grew sharper, "What would your next move be… Fairy Tale?"

hr

* * *

Goji finished roaring and stood there with all his glory; the newfound king officially accepted his role and took on the mantle. No more running, no more hiding. He will defend what belongs to him with his life no matter who crosses him. Goji's gaze lowered and scanned his surroundings. He caught the sight of the dino girls, turned human once more, and kneeling before him.

Goji turned and faced the women, "What are you doing?"

"My king… we are showing you our loyalty… as you declared… we are ready to be yours to command."

Goji sighed, then for the first time a soft smile adorned his features, "Stand up. You all do not need to do that." The women looked at him confused, Goji turns around and began his walk back, then looked over his shoulder, "We're a team, are we not?"

The raptor girls' heads snapped up and looked at Goji in shock, then a wide grin grew in their features. Indominus snorted, but said nothing in the end as her eyes darted elsewhere and then Rexy sensei just showed a motherly smile.

Hr

* * *

Hours later, the raptor girls were at the nurse's office after taking Blue there to tend to her injuries. Tsukune and co. then walked in after hearing the news accompanied by a girl they never met before.

"Blue chan!" Moka dashed and hugged the dino girl, "I came as fast as I could when I learned about it. Are you ok? It doesn't hurt much, right?"

"I'm alright Moka, it just a couple of scratches." Blue said sheepishly.

"Blue is tougher than she looks." Echo added quietly from her corner.

"I heard you ended up in quite the ordeal." Kurumu said, "I am glad nothing mayor happened."

"Yeah Blue san, you must take it east." Tsukune finished.

"Guys, I am ok! This is nothing."

"Does it hurt?" Yukari poked her in the head.

"Ghuaaa! Ow ow ow ow! Hey!" Blue whined. Then everyone laughed.

"Tsukune…" Delta tried to get the human's attention, "Who's the girl?"

Everyone suddenly turned to the new comer in silence.

"Ah!" He said nervously, "She is Shirayuki Mizore… uhm… our new companion?"

"More like a stalker." Kurumu protested and folded her arms under her big breasts.

Mizore hugged Tsukune's arm and quietly spoke, "He is my lover… we'll make lots of babies, and a cow woman like you can not do anything about it."

"Hey!" Kurumu reacted and grabbed Tsukune's other arm. "Let go you hussy! He is my destined one!"

"Nooo! Tsukune is miiiine!" Moka jumped in the tug-o-war of poor Tsukune.

"Hey you stupid Tsukune! Let go of my Moka san!" Yukari yelled as she begins to smack Tsukune with her wand.

Raptor girls looked at each other awkwardly; another groupie just joined the group, poor poor Tsukune. Blue broke a grin and then the sisters ended up laughing.

"Nooo Tsukune! Your blood belongs to meee~!" -caput chuuuuu- Moka ends up biting Tsukune's neck and the poor boy's whines could be heard from outside the room.

Hr

* * *

The next day, the newspaper club handled out sheets with reports that showed the incident of the kidnapped girls. It shows the picture of the art teacher Hitomi Ichigami and her evil deeds. Alas, after her defeat, her magic dispelled and the lost girls returned home safe and sound thanks to no other than: The G-Force.

 _To_

 _Be_

 _Continued_

Hr

* * *

Author's notes:

Have you guys wondered how the raptor girls' names would sound in Japanese? As if they were speaking Japanese (as its supposed to) and their friends calling them?

It will be like:

Bruuh

Ekoh

Deruta

Charurie

Indominosuh

Regshii sensei

Funny, huh? That would be interesting if this was an anime.

On another note, I have some news. Since it has been stated as official from Legendary Pictures' themselves, I am planning to add Rodan, Mothra and King Ghidorah into the story since they will become part of the Legendary timeline with Godzilla 2. Hell I even will throw King Kong in the mix since there are plans of a Godzilla vs Kong film.

Anyhow, that is all for today. Laterz.


	6. It is defended

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

Legendary plus Vampire

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Category: Action/Adventure

Hr

* * *

Screne opens in a dim lighter room, (Those had been coming a lot lately, hasn't it?), In the room there were four people present. Said people where the school's chairman, Tenmei Mikogami, and three other which were female.

All three women were dressed in the classic Japanese priest and Miko outfits and they stood close to the chairman's desk that sat in as he observes them. Two of those female stood side to side to the third that was in the middle sitting in a chair. The two standing looked like young women, and the middle one which sat, was covered in a white hood so her face could be barely be seen.

"Well, for what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, My Lady?" The chairman's voice soar around the room as his face shows his iconic smirk.

"Chairman Mikogami Tenmei," spoke one of the female standing, "We came because we heard it… HIS declaration."

"Our mistress," spoke the second, "Sensed his will… so we thought that it was time."

"I see…" the chairman replied, "Well… HE is here… But is this really a good idea? After all, this is a school and we already am on the charge to teach him."

"Our mistress," spoke the first female, "Does not think so. We believe it is our best benefit that she her self takes the responsibility."

"Well, well." Chariman stirred to a better position, "What about this… I have a proposition to make, if you please hear me."

The woman under the hood moved, her head raised a bit showing the lower half of her face, showing that the chairman caught her interest.

The chairman grinned; things will start to become interesting.

hr

* * *

It has been a few days since last incident. Blue already recovered and was back on track and the G force was still doing odd jobs around campus. Although things had been slow and some of the perpetrators of other 'school mysteries' seem like to went into hiding after the Death of Ichigami Hitomi.

Delta and Blue were standing in the hall in front of Delta's next class. This one joined her hands together in plead towards her younger sister.

"Please Delta, help me with this!" Blue begged, "I don't want to have a bad score again and the test will be in a few days!"

Delta adjusted her glasses a bit annoyed; "It is your responsibility Blue. You are slacking off lately so you much take responsibility."

"Pleeeeaaaasee little sister~" Blue kept, "I'll give you my portion of jerky?"

Delta's glassed fogged in a glare, "You promise?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, deal."

"Yay!" Blue pumped up a fist.

Hr

* * *

Few hours passed, Delta had her head resting in her palm as classes goes on. She watches things out of the window as she listens to the lessons. Lately, not knowing why, she had been in a bad mood. It all started when Yukari started competing with her for the first rank in school. She has been studying none stop so the loli witch doesn't get a chance to take her place; all this has been making her cranky.

The bell rang and Delta took her stuff. As she was on her way out, a leg suddenly darted and collided with hers making the raptor almost fall face first; only her natural reflexes made her re balance and step firm to hold her self. She slowly turns with a murderous glare; several 'gal' girls sat around close and were mocking her with smiles.

"Oh, I am sorry." Said one of them, "Did My feet appeared in your way? Honestly, it is a surprise a weak and ugly bookworm like you managed doesn't manage to fall on her own. Maybe you should watch where you are going, we do not want for your face to get uglier than it is?"

She laughed with her friends throwing other mocking comments. Delta straightens her self and stood tall giving the one who spoke a hard glare. The other girl stopped laughing and turned toward the raptor then frowned.

"What? Do you have something to say?" Delta kept quiet but still glared. The gal didn't like it and begun to get angry.

"Look at the idiot." Said another.

"Who do you think she is to stand up to Mimi onee sama?" spat another.

"What? Are you deaf?" The first one known as Mimi spoke. Since Delta kept quiet, although beginning to grit her teeth, the gal stood and began gliding toward the raptor with sway movements and mocking steps and expressions, "Oh, the class book worm can't speak. Maybe the nekomata got her tongue?"

"Show her whose boss Mimi onee sama!"

"Listen, bitch…" Mimi hovered over Delta, her heavy makeup face floating close to the raptor's. "I suggest you turn around… and walk away before I get angry… My boyfriend is big and strong and if I want to, I can ask him to beat a weak looking ugly bookworm like you, and then I will eat you for dinner."

Others that were left in the class caught a glimpse of the incident and began to gather. Oh boy, it seems there were going to be a cat-fight. Delta closed her eyes and took a breath in. She let it go slowly then re open her eyes looking straight at Mimi's.

"There is nothing about this whole scenario that doesn't make me so disgusted I want to violently vomit out my internal organs." Delta began to say with a stern expression as she glares at Mimi, the later begins slowly turn red in anger speechless, how dare this book worm woman dare to defy her, alas she couldn't give a retort since the raptor girl kept speaking; "I despise you all so intensely that I can't tell if my vision is blurry from my brainfart, experiencing your stupidity or from my unforgiving rage." By now Mimi took a step back a bit, face flushed in angrier as the others began to grow in shock.

"If allowed, once I recover from my meltdown thanks to your lack of intelligence, I will gut you with a dull knife with an honest to God smile on my face and then proceed to paint the inner walls of my dorm room with your bodies and with your very blood."

It was not much what she said; it was mostly HOW she said it. Everyone was dumbfounded as she could easily speak such words with a poker face. No one could figure if she was joking or being serious.

"W-what…?"

SLING

Delta proceeded to take a short sword out of nowhere and waved it between them, her eyes turning to slits and snarling she yelled; "BITCH, I WILL EAT YOU!"

"SHE HAS A WEAPON, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The classroom broke in a mass panic, many breaking out the doors of from the windows. Delta stood back there in her place and the room soon became a ghost town.

"BOOKWORM WHORE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Mimi's voice was heard father out and fading as she runs.

Delta sighed as she stored back the sword, adjusting her glasses she mumbles, "I swear I'm going to eat my entire stupid class…" She then turn to pick up her things and resume her way.

"Hello there, Delta chan." Delta heard someone call her name as said person was passing by attracted by the sudden commotion. The raptor turned towards the direction and saw a teacher by the name of Kagome Ririko waving at her with a smile.

"Kagome sensei."

"Are you keeping up with your studies?" The teacher asks sincerely as she comes close.

"Yes. I am not letting myself slack off. Right now I am on my way to the library and study."

"Good good," the teacher said, "Keep the good work. You are my most priced star student after all." With a pat to the raptor's shoulder, the teacher waved and continued her way. Delta kept staring a couple of more seconds before she also resumed her destination.

Hr

* * *

"HUT! HUT HUT!" Battle cries broke the silence; then a loud BANG filled the room.

"Easy there tiger," Echo, who was training in the school's gym in PE, turned towards the one who spoke. She manage to see a young man, a few inches taller than her, stand several feet away with a smirk on his face.

"Mikado sempai." Echo, turned to the boy and tilts her head.

"Sheesh, you keep training like this and I definitely won't be able to catch up." The boy complained as he walks closer.

Echo turned again towards the sandbag and gave it a few more jabs into it, "So you are admitting I am stronger than you?"

"Hell no!" Mikado, the boy, stood behind the bag and holds it for the raptor girl. "How is the counter again?"

"HUFF HUFF, so far we are even, HA!" Echo kicks the bag.

"Hey, last time you won because you did a cheap trick."

"Everything is fair in love and war." She replied with a monotonous voice.

The boy frowned, "Pushing your breasts against me when I had you on a hold to distract me and take advantage of, is pretty cheap."

Echo stops and looked at the boy straight into his eyes, "Its not my fault that you are a pervert, sempai."

"Oii… anyone would flinch with a move like that."

"If you say so…" Echo continues to punish the bag, "A true warrior does not flinch to anything."

"Wait," he sudden stops holding the bag as something illuminates his mind, "Do you mean you don't mind fighting naked?"

KAPAO!

Echo kicks the sandbag so hard that it smacks the boy fully dropping him on his butt.

"Ow…"

"Hentai…"

Echo took her towel to dry her sweat and begins to walk away. Mikado quickly stood and tried to follow the raptor girl, "Ah come on Echo, I was only kidding. Hey, come on don't be like that."

"I'm going to change, don't follow me."

Mikado stops, "Alright alright… sorry." He apologizes. "Are you coming to the next tournament? With you, I believe the MMA club will be able to get in it."

Echo opens the locker room's door and stopped, "I'll… think about it."

"Great!" But he didn't finish as she closed the door in his face. "Sigh… Feisty as always; that's my rival."

Inside the room, Echo stood in silence. She loved fighting, and she would really want to participate in that tournament… but her sisters… she was torn between the club and the G-force. She felt it was her duty to protect her sisters, as she was the strongest one.

Sighing, she began to head to the showers as the room began to fill with girls that begin to change and also bathe.

hr

* * *

"So, that's what happened?" Yukari asked, she and Charlie decided to pay a visit to their friends in the newspaper club and Tsukune ended up telling them about what happened that morning.

"They destroyed our stall, trashed our papers; And then that big asshole chief threaten to close the club!" Kurumu complained.

"That's not nice…" Charlie added.

Ginei was sitting on his desk, hands folded, as he listens; his face was shadowed as thoughts of what happened last year goes through his mind, "Those people are just the yakuza of the school. I want none of you to mess with them."

"But Gin sempai!"

"Please… let it go." Gin said sadly. He didn't want any of them end like those last year. Everyone stood quietly looking at him, then looked at each other.

Hr

* * *

Later that afternoon:

Indominus was walking down the halls towards their headquarters, carrying a metal bat on her shoulders that she stole from the baseball team after they pissed her off and tried to mess with, beating them to a pulp of course.

She suddenly stops as something caught her eye. Down the hall, far away, was chairman Tenmei guiding three other people to places unknown. The flow of silk fabric floating as the one in a hood move, made the dinosaur hybrid stay still for some reason. She doesn't know if it was the illusion of grace or how the women moved, but everything provoked the ring of bells everywhere; something that Indominus didn't feel before. The taller woman narrowed her eyes as the group disappears around the corner.

Shaking her head, she resumed her way until she reached the clubroom. While opening she spoke in a bored manner, "Hey guys, you won't believe what I just saw…" Tries to say as she takes a look inside.

Delta was making calculations on the board; Echo was pulling dumbbells, Rexy sensei involved in her work, Goji was in a corner meditating and there were three missing.

"Boy you all are boring!" Indominus complained.

"Sucks to be you… you are stuck with us." Delta replied without care.

Indominus growled, "If it was on my hands I already would had left you all, pathetic excuses of dinos."

"Look who's talking." Delta spat monotonously.

"You want to fight, bitch?!" she growled.

"Indominus!" The girl by the same name stopped as she turned towards Rexy sensei, which was glaring at her. "Do you want to spend twenty four more hours in 'meditation'?" the woman's eyes narrowed.

Indominus quickly shut up and went for a sit. "Clever girl."

"Sorry I'm late!" Blue just entered through the door, "I got involved too much with my club. They needed my help."

"Is ok Blue, please take a sit."

"Hey guys~" Minutes after, Yukari and Charlie arrives; and the rest greet the girls.

"Hey! You will not believe this!" Yukari starts, "Those of the protection committee did it again!"

"Yeah, those bullies just threatened the newspaper club this morning!" Charlie follows with a cute pout and her hands up front closed in fists.

As both girls proceed to tell the tale, everything fades black.

Hr

* * *

Outside the school's gate; Chairman Tenmei stood in front of a black limousine. Inside said vehicle was the woman from before sitting besides one of her followers. Outside closing the door was the other preparing for departure.

"I hope that you consider my offer, My Lady." The chairman spoke.

"We will contact you." One of the helpers, the one outside, spoke. "Good day." And with a bow, she also went through the car from the other side. Engine started and the vehicle left leaving the chairman behind, this one showing his smirk.

Hr

* * *

Next day, things went as usual for the school day. Classes went, then there was lunch and now its club time. The G Force gather around in trying to find another task they could do for the day.

Suddenly, the door to the clubroom suddenly opens and Kurumu bursts in with tears in her eyes. "HELP! PLEASE HELP!"

Everyone stood in alert. "Kurumu! What's going on!?"

"It's the enforcers, they took Tsukune and Moka!"

"What!?" was the collective question.

"Why would those bastards take them!?" Blue snarled.

"Yesterday there was a quarrel between our club and them; Moka, or rather her other self, fought one of the officers and injured her!" Kurume said exalted, "Today they came in but somehow Kuyou, the president chief, learned that Tsukune is human and took him too. Guys, they are going to be executed!"

Goji growled in building rage; it was time to put those excuses of protection committee in their place. Not wasting time, the kaiju darted out.

"Ha ha ha! YES!" Indomius yelled, "This is the battle I was waiting for!" She could taste the carnage.

"We gonna teach those bullies not to mess with our friends!" Yukari declared.

"Let's go girls, time to get us some names!"

hr

* * *

"TSUKUNEEEEEE!" Moka cried as Tsukune jumped between her and the fireball that was going to incinerate the vampire involving him in a blaze. Her eyes open wide in shock, not noticing that the human boy managed to take her rosary off.

After transforming, inner Moka stood there holding Tsukune in her arms with the sharpest glare she could muster.

"Vampires, with the power of nosferatu," Kuyou, who was in his battle form, spoke slowly in slight admiration. "Called immortal beings, they truly are one of the super monsters without equal. I heard about them in stories, but couldn't believe them until I see one with my eyes."

Kuyo raises his hand and smirk maliciously, "How ever… against me, they are just low class scum." Moka glared darker towards the youko man.

"Really…?" A voice came out; everyone turned towards and saw the G-Force standing farther away together. Goji had his arms folded and was seizing the situation. He saw Moka holding Tsukune and the others injured. He could feel his anger build. "Then… let's see how you handle me… shall we?"

"Who… are you?" Kuyou asks, "Doesn't matter. You are low lives without importance. I'll deal with you after."

"Kuyou," Delta spoke with contempt, "You have been found guilty for exhorting money out of students, abuse of your authority and murdering. You will be judged."

"Judged? Judged, The great ME?" Kuyou began to laugh, "YOU WHORE –I- AM PERSECURTOR, JUDGE AND JURY IN THIS SCHOOL!"

"DIIIIIEEEE!" Kuyou shot one of his fireballs and the g force broke formation.

Blue phases in the air as she surprises the youko with a flying kick to the head making him stagger backwards. Echo follows up with a punch to his gut as she phases down bellow making the fire fox bend over. Then Indominus comes in, holding a metal bat, and gives him a blow to his head making him roll a couple of meters, "Hah! Take that bitch!" she taunts. How could these bitches manage to harm him! Kuyou screamed in anger and a dome of fire grew around him and began to expand; Blue and Echo had to jump to a safe area.

"Oh shit!" Indominus cursed and also jumps away.

Close to Moka; Charlie, Delta and Yukari dashed to, arriving in time. Yukari invoked a shield spell making a dome of magic to protect them from the fire that was consuming everything.

"Moka," Delta spoke, "How is Tsukune?"

"He is… he is not breathing."

"What ever you do, do it fast guys! I can't hold much longer." Yukari cried.

"Hang on Yukari!" Charlie cheered.

Delta clicked her tongue, she tried to take Tsukune but Moka refused, "Moka, this is not time for you to mess around, give him to me!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Just shut up and do it!"

Delta took him and set him on the floor, she checked for vitals and founding none, she feared the worst. Without delay she put him in position and began administrating CPR.

Back with the fight:

Kuyou made everything explode in flames of hell. Blue and Echo dashed around trying to avoid flame bolts that he threw around. Indominus hide behind a column to shield herself from the fire. Kuyou was getting pretty frustrated since none of the attacks were connecting. "Why won't you die!"

Blue jumped and threw her sickles as boomerangs distracting him as he dodges them; then Echo kicked a burning wood box into the air, then spin kick it towards Kuyou while he was distracted and it hit him in the back making him yell in pain. Indominus spun her bat in circles and tossed it towards the fire fox for a finish.

Suddenly from the flames, Goji appears with an arm arced back for an attack, "Kneel! I'M YOUR KING!" Goji slammed his fist hard in Kuyou's face; the shockwave was strong enough that threw and explosion-like sound. With a scream of anger, Goji pushes harder and drives the fire fox down to hit face first into the pavement. He reacted fast how ever, as another flash of fire bursts out missing him by inches as he evades. Goji stood with his team a few feet back as Kuyou slowly stands back up.

"Annoying, Annoying, Annoying, annoyingannoyingannoyingannoying AAAAANOOOOOGYIIIING!" Kuyou screams in rage, "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!? WHO DARES DEFY ME!?"

"We are the G-force!" Blue announced.

Kuyou stopped in his tracks, then he narrows his eyes as he observes, "So… you are the ones –SHE- spoke about…"

"She?" Goji asked.

"You all had been a torn in my paw… I should had listened to that bitch and taken you out sooner… but never mind… you all will die now."

"Well, if you haven't noticed…" Blue spoke, "You are out numbered and defeated."

Kuyou threw a Cheshire grin, then a maniacal laugh, "You think I am THAT weak? You cunt, you know nothing." Kuyou raised his hands and a sphere of blue fire begins to grow above him; it grew from a baseball size into a giant globe. The four fighters took up their guards and prepare for the attack. "I'LL SHOW YOU MY FULL POWER!"

Then; "Tsukune! Moka!" Kurumu flew in worried about everyone.

"Kurumu stop!" Blue yelled causing confusion to the succubus.

Kuyou smirked evily, "Heh." Then shoved his arms forward in Kurumu's direction, "DIIIIIIIEEEEE!"

"KURUMUUUU!" everyone cried.

"Ah… ah… AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the succubus screamed in terror as the sphere of blue fire flue at her.

Goji sprints toward the succubus, everything slows down as the sphere was upon them. Tears could be seen being shed from the girl's eyes, and everyone else tried to move but the shock didn't let them. Goji reaches Kurumu, grabs her by her shirt and pushed her with all he the strength he could muster in a toss, throwing the girl out of harm's way just seconds before the sphere made impact and exploded in a blaze of fire that burned everything

"GOJIIIIIII!"

hr

* * *

Fire… everything was in fire… the fires felt warm, but also pain hits hard as it tries to burn. Was this the end? Did he end up in hell? No… there is still things he needs to do… he… he has friends, finally friends, he has to protect… things cannot end like this… his friends… they need him…

Goji's eyes suddenly snapped open glowing red, his lips turned in a snarl and his teeth grew sharp; and then, a bracket of the chain from his amulet cracked.

Hr

* * *

"Psst hahahahaha! HAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kuyo laughed, "What is this! What is thiiiiiis!? Seriously you can't tell me that that was it… This is the person SHE feared? Come on! By now he must be ash!"

The girls, minus Moka, for their part were on their knees, shocked for what they saw, tears almost ready to come out.

STOMP

Suddenly everything went quiet.

STOMP

Kuyou went quiet and narrowed his eyes.

The flames were beginning to set but smoke and some fire still danced in view.

Then… there was a loud thunderclap.

The girls all slowly turned towards the direction where Goji was 'consumed' by the flames.

Kuyou was snarling in rage, its impossible. NO ONE could have survived that.

Hidden by the fires and covered by the smoke stood the silhouette of a monster, or what it looked like one. A low but strong beastly grunt were heard; then, some kind of tail swung slowly in an arc from left to right as the shadow turns around.

STOMP

What ever it was, took a step forward as the flames begins to fully die.

STOMP

Another step forward and the form could be seen better showing the form of a large monster; another thunderclap hit the surroundings.

The suspense was growing and fear began to take upon some of those present.

STOMP!

With another thunderclap, the beast stepped out of the raising smoke finally revealing it self. Standing there, by ten feet of height, a miniature version of Legendary's Godzilla glaring daggers towards the fire fox.

Godzilla breathed in, and then with all his might, let go of his iconic roar showing it's fury; Wind force from the scream so strong that Kuyou had to put his arms before his face for cover and push himself with his legs to avoid being dragged by it.

KRWUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH… uuurhuuuuuuuuuhhhhg.

Godzilla closed his mouth after a minute of his roar, teeth snarling at the fire fox. Kuyou was in shock; he could not believe his eyes. The legends… so this was…

"What is this, what is this WHAAAT IIIIS THIIIIIIIIS!?" Kuyou began to loose his cool. "WHAT, IS, THIIIIIIIIIISSSSS!"

"NOOOO!" he grabbed his head hard, "THIS CAN NOT BE REAL!"

"THE RUMORS! THEY WERE TRUE! SO HE WAS THE CAUSE OF ALL THOSE NIGHTS!"

"I WON'T LOOSE, I WONT LOOOSE! IIIII'LLL KIIIIIILLL YOOOUUUUUU!"

Kuyou powers up and prepares another fire bolt. Godzilla roared again and charged forward, each step making a loud stomp provoked by his weight.

Kuyou shot his fire bolt.

Godzilla slapped the attack away and continues his charge.

Both monsters scream at each other and clashes in a summo-like wrestling hold.

Both fighters began to make pressure at each other, then Godzilla took the advantage and head butted the fox.

Fox one yelled in pain and staggered backwards, this gave Godzilla the chance to smack the fox silly with its claws. Then grabbed the fox in a full nelson pushing a lot of pressure to the fox's neck.

The fire fox recovered and retaliated with another burst of fire, making Godzilla yell and let go while the king staggers backwards.

Kuyou hammers his fist hard on the king's cheek.

Godzilla takes a few steps backwards as he shakes his head.

The king of kaijus snarls in rage, the spines in his back begins to glow from the tip of his tail, slowly going up to the base of his skull. He takes a breath in then blasts Kuyou with his atomic breath.

Kuyou crosses his arms to block the fire beam; "FOOL! I AM A BEING OF THE FLAMES! THIS ATTACK IS FUTILE!" But while the fox was bragging, Godzilla surprised him with a tail whip sending the fox to the ground.

Kuyou shakes his head trying to get back his senses, then his eyes shrank as Godzilla phases in with a palm strike to the fox's face. He grabs the enforcer's head and drags him through the ground for several feet.

Kuyou tries to counter, but then Godzilla grab his arm and breaks it with a hard pull making the fox cry in pain.

Godzilla, then, grabs Kuyou by the hair and pulls him; this one struggling to get away, then Kuyou finds himself in a hold by the neck, Godzilla warping one arm around it and the close it tight to choke the fox.

The fox struggle as Godzilla raises the pressure by the second. Kuyou shoots a hand to Godzilla's snout trying to burn it with fire, but Godzilla counter with a hard smack with his fist in a hammer strike to the face of the fox making the later disoriented.

Not taking any chances, the king of the monsters continues chocking the fox and his fires begins to die out.

"ENOUGH!"

Everything stops as the chairman with several other people stood in the battle zone. Godzilla glared at the chairman as he still had the fox in a hold.

"My king, you won… let him go."

Godzilla snorted, then tossed the beaten Kuyou to the chairman's feet.

"Student Council President Kaneshiro Hokuto," The chairman turned to a boy with glasses, "Would you be so kind to take Kuyou here in custody?"

"Yes, mister chairman sir." The boy replied. He signaled several people and all of them moved and took Kuyou away.

The chairman begins to walk towards Godzilla, showing his usual smirk; "I told you my king not to strain yourself… now, how will I be able to fix this?"

Godzilla took a glance to him self, then to his wrist and he could see that one of the chain brackets was completely cracked. The king of the monsters moved his head to address the chairman once more; a slow purr like growl came off his mouth.

"Well, I don't know. I told you before my king, that if that amulet breaks I won't be able to fix it." The chairman replied.

"Can he really understand that monster?" one of the shadow people spoke.

"Seems so."

The chairman pondered for a couple of seconds then raised his head; "Fortunately this is just a crack and I can temporary fix it." Then the chairman took a couple of steps towards the miniature kaiju until he stood up front. Godzilla moved his arm until it hovered before the man.

Chairman moved his hand touching the chain, his eyes then glowed and youkai energy began to be poured into it. The chain flashes and energy surrounds Godzilla; after a couple of seconds he begins to shrink and change forms until his body turns human again, although butt naked.

"Wow." Indominus threw a howl whistle, "He sure IS the KING of the monsters." The other females present were blushing madly.

"Please don't do this again, maybe next time it will completely break and then I won't be able to fix it…" Chairman adviced. "Since the this fix was temporary solution, the crack it still there and can easily be broken."

"Tsukune!" Kurumu suddenly snaps and scurries toward the boy. Moka's eyes widened as she remembers and shot a glance to the boy.

"Don't worry." Delta spoke, "He is stable. Although with all these burn injuries…"

Moka clicked her tongue; she mentally kicks herself for letting him fall into this. She quickly bits her tongue drawing blood and shoves it into Tsukune's mouth.

"What are you doing!?"

"Hoping this works…" Moka finally say. What she meant that she tried to transfer her healing properties to him so he could heal safely… but such action might bring undesirable side effects.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu threw herself at the boy's chest crying.

Ginei and Mizore then arrive at the scene. Mizoke quickly makes a bag of ice and tries to cool off the human boy's skin.

"You all should take that boy to the nurse." The chairman spoke, "Alas, we have a bad situation in our hands."

G force and newspaper club turns toward the chairman in confusion.

"We indeed found out the boy is human. And you all know the rules."

"NO! You can't kill Tsukune!" Kurumu cried.

"Hmm… well he hasn't done any harm… I will not kill him but sadly, I have to expel him."

"Chairman…" Tenmei turned to Goji who spoke, "Tsukune Aono is under my protection…" the kaiju's eyes narrows, "He, is, defended."

Chairman and Kaiju locked stares for several minutes as tension rose. Seeing as the kaiju will not back down, the chairman gave a sigh in defeat, "Very well… you become responsible of his existence here in youkai academy." Mikogami Tenmei starts his journey back to his office, "But remember my king: he is not safe here… now that everyone knows."

And with that left, the youkai academy chairman left them there.

Hr

* * *

Later that evening; it was a dark in the cell Kuyou was put in. Kuyou lied there, thrown in the school's brig like a criminal. He suddenly sat up with a scream as he regains consciousness. "Wha… where am I?"

"Ara… you awoke."

Kuyou turned towards the voice. There was a dim light on the halls outside that hid the features of the one that spoke, "Oh… its you… so you came to brag as promised… my defeat… my humiliation."

The woman who stood there gave him an evil grin, "I warned you…"

"You didn't say he was Gojira either…"

"Should I told?" she mocks.

"BITCH I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The female laughed evilly, "Kuyou my dear… you lost… and lost for good. I grew tired of you…" Kuyou narrowed his eyes.

"Now my dear…" her voice became more sinister. "Say good bye~"

"What?"

It was the last thing the enforcer chief said as the view turned towards the walls where their shadows were seen. The female suddenly gave out a shriek and Kuyou threw a cry of surprise, as the girl grew larger than the room they were in and charged the fire fox; Kuyou suddenly disappears as the monster woman ate him whole.

Around the solitary halls, the screams of one fire fox echoed until there was complete silence.

To

Be

Continued

hr

* * *

Author's Notes:

Let me get something straight. I had seen a few people asking me if I am going to make a pair with Goji with one of the girls of the story; whether is the original cast or the dino girls.

Honestly? I do not know. Like I said originally, I am not good with romance arcs on a story and the few romantic things I do mostly are with canon characters or one or other rare occasion xover pairing when IT MAKES SENSE.

One sample goes in 'Big Human on Campus' written by Black Dragon6; A Ranma ½ x Rosario+Vampire crossover here in fanfiction dot net. (The story is great, I really recommend it, he really has a feel of all canon characters and how to portray them that doesn't go off OOC much; sadly the writer went on hiatus a few years ago and the story stopped.) In the story, Ranma finds himself in Youkai academy; he meets with the Tsukune crew, and also meets his own cast of original friends and future teammates.

There is romance and lusty tensions, mostly from the Tsukune groupies; but also towards Ranma with a few other girls. It DID NOT started like that… it just happened as time went on. Even Mizore got dragged by Ranma's sweet ass (did I just say that?) and became his stalker instead of Tsukune's, thing that Ranma didn't mind and actually encourage to make her improve her stealth techniques, since he saved her instead of Tsukune as he were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Hell! Even Inner Mova has a sort of hate-love thing going. Inner-Moka despises Ranma so much that kind of has chemistry feel into it that MAY turn into love with the right conditions. I remember I suggested Black Dragon the spring of drowned twins but he himself admitted to me that he was bad at romance stuff also.

Well, for me is something like that. Like I told Mr. Wolves567, thank you for the review by the way, Godzilla is a loner monster. He walks among the earth, do his thing, then goes back to sea. Even in the toho series back at Monster Island, Godzilla has been a single father to adopted children; and there has been no pairing made for him. So I started that way, the Godzilla way.

Things to make sense, they can't appear out of the blue. They are made, they are canalized; it may happen, it may not. Is not like Moka drops on Gojira in her bike, he takes a glimpse at her panties, then whoopee, lets become best friends and soon after humping like bunnies.

No!

No sir, no!

That is BAD harem fanfiction!

If I do something like that, these people (Godzilla fans) will pursuit me with pitchforks and torches and hang me by the balls.

I want to make a good Godzilla crossover story not another stereotype of harem fics!

Mr wolves, have mentioned that in his thoughts the path seems to lead into one of the dino girls as a pairing.

Well, I may had bended slightly, BUT; It was not my intention. Scratch that…

There are NO plans so far of pairing Goji with ANYONE. Its just not happening yet… ALAS I cannot say it will not happen.

I do not plan things, I write things on the go. It's little that I plan to do, things just pop in my mind and I think 'oh that is good' then writes it down. NOT EVEN ME knows what will happen in the future.

I mean… I NEVER planned to make Yukari and Charlie best buddies, or Yukari joining the Gforce. Yukari was going to be another Tsukune groupie. But then I started writing the chapter and puff, it just happened. Mostly is because, the development lead to that and, –It made sense-.

Yukari is the loli character of Tsukune's crew; Charlie is the loli of the Gforce. Both girls are bratty and love causing trouble just for the fun of it. It would make sense they would get along, don't you think?

Returning to topic; I actually haven't decided if or not unfortunately. I mean; one, I am not good with romance things and two; well there possibilities are there in the open and it may or may not come. Still it is too early to decide if I add romance into the mix (besides the one already stated in canon), and the story it is just beginning. I am not the type that starts something and quickly throw in a pairing out of the blue, (Unless for comedy or parody reasons).

It could be the dino girls, or it could be someone else. There are still characters to make an appearance and I haven't even tapped half of the storyline. For things to make sense, and be acceptable by many, one has to slowly work things and canalize it.

Not even I know what will happen in the future, because honestly? I write things as I get going in the moment. Its so little i plan, most of the things just comes there, as if... it was someone else writing through me.

So yeah: whether it happens or not, if I decide to actually go through with a romance aspect into it... it will come by it self. Let fate decide. After all, there are a lot of candidates out there... and some haven't even appeared yet.

Hell, the only close to the queen of monsters is Mothra... which she actually officially is.

Again, I am still open for suggestion; if it helps me expand my timeline. But please make it something that would make sense as is hard enough for me to mesh things with the R+V canon (and makes sense) without ruining the timeline; and sadly because of Goji's presence, things will change at one point and will start deviating from the original ending.

-A shot of Ian Malcom saying; "T-that's chaos theory", posts on screen-.

And also remember that I am using the Legendary Picture's timeline not Toho's. One of the reviewers, I am just a guest I believe, suggested to add another Godzilla. I thought about it. Adding another Godzilla may ruin things or make things confusing, worst the Gojira fans reading this story might protest. But thinking about it… Goji might need one of the previous kings to guide him as he takes the mantle for the new King.

Also, My knowledge of Toho's series is limited to fully interpret them correctly.

Since Gojira of 1954 was mentioned in Legendary's, I thought that that one would be the best choice. But that one died… well with some advice given to me with an idea, and some planning I managed to find the perfect excuse and how to add his existence.

Regarding Goji and the dino girls. I recall I stated on first chapter that the plans I had in mind for Goji was of him being like a big brother to all the cast in the story. And for the girls- that over protective big brother that is so fluffy like a teddy bear one would want to hug 'im, and cuddle, and snuggle the hell out of the kaiju. That was my vision as I started this story. If romance surges with Goji towards any of the female cast, whether dino girl or youkai… I'll leave that to fate.

Like I said, we are just starting… and half the cast of R+V hasn't even shown up yet.

Anyways thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Positive and constructive criticism gives me motivation to continue; it actually lets me know the story is being accepted.

Well, laterz.

P.S.

Another sample is: Like I mentioned before, the dino girls weren't planned to be part of the cast, they were just going to be a gag joke cameo… but I kind of got attached to them and, well they became part of the roster.


	7. Butterfly effect, that's chaos theory

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

Legendary plus Vampire

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Cathegory: Action/Adventure

Hr

* * *

It's the year 20XX of the human calendar era. Monsters had to go hiding because of the war with youkai vs humanity. But in the current years the Dark lords decided to re-canalize the fate of youkai and teach them on ways they can co-exist with humans when hiding. And yet, there are monsters that do not accept this and goes on rampage for control.

 _This is where a special task force to keep balance in youkai was formed. So here in Youkai academy, the center of the beasts, any creature that tries to harm another must contend with us, one and all. Our wild blood runs hot tonight…_

 _-The G-force makes heroic poses to the screen- "G-FORCE POLICE! AT YOUR SERVICE!"_

hr

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. The monster birds sand, and the crows tried to scare others it their calls of death. Students everywhere, heading out to class and a new school day begins.

Newspaper club together with the G Force chatting happily on their way to school; like every morning, there is a tug-o-war for Tsukune between the girls with Moka ending with a bite to his neck.

Goji observes everything in silence as his friends brawl, complain or gossip with each other. It was one of those days where things seem like nothing will happen; and he sure hoped so.

Thinking back on what the chairman said to him about the amulet, he had some concerns with. He was in this school, at first, to hide… to learn about humans… to learn to live among them. And yet he wasn't taught how to become one, only this amulet would help him be like one… would it be worth risk loosing everything and stay in his true form forever?

Who is he kidding; to save the life of one he cares he'll give a damn if he has to rip the chains himself to do it. He is not selfish enough to let a friend die and pay the price for him to stay human; he'll gladly do it again if it means saving a comrade.

Goji noticed they all arrived at the gate; and then each other waved their hands giving their farewells for now as each scatter to get to his or her classroom.

Dragging his bag while another hand on his pockets, Goji calmly walked down the school's halls until he reached his class's door; then slowly he opens it and noise of people chatting dance din his ears. He paid no mind how ever and head to his desk. Setting his bag on the hook, he then pulls the chair and sits

Several minutes after the teacher comes inside and prepares to start his lecture. Takahata sensei brings books out and starts to write things on the board.

Goji sighed and then turns his eyes to the outside to start another day in class; couple of minutes later the door to said classroom opened and someone walks inside.

"Oh?" Professor Takahata spoke as he turned towards the door, "Hello there."

There was a collected gasp from everyone in class in admiration of who came inside; mumbles and gossip began to be thrown about, and the males began to cry 'soo hooot!' into the mix.

Goji frowned, as things felt wrong. He switched his eyes up front and even he was taken aback by what he saw.

Standing there at the head of the class were three women. Two of them were dressed in maid uniform and standing on each side to one in the middle dressed with the academy's uniform. His eyes scanned the girl as she stands in her feet, an aura of nobility and grace emanating from her being; the aura of a classic Japanese 'ojou sama' that gave off illusion o a goddess surrounded by flowers.

Her hair was a dark color, long to her knees and cut smoothly in a Japanese princess style; shining smoothly like silk, with two small braids staring to each side just behind the bangs and above the ears going back and tied together just at the back of the head with the tail falling swiftly with the rest of her cascading hair.

Her skin was smooth, clear like a child without marks or anomalies; her features where sharp yet soft at the look, with a hint of baby face into it as she looked really young, even if her height was just average and her body was balanced everywhere. Her hands, soft looking as well, joined together and hover just bellow her belly button area, pressing against her clothes.

Dark purple eyes observed the people who were admiring her, and her red lips showed a motherly gentle smile that made all boys present wonder how them would taste if they get the chance for a kiss and some other female considering going lesbian because of the sight.

The girl in question closed her eyes in a bigger smile, making everyone go 'gaga' as the illusion of flowers returned, and yet Goji narrowed his eyes as a quick flash of fairy-like wings suddenly appeared one second, behind the woman; to disappear the next just the same.

The girl and the two besides bowed in respect to the class up front and greeted, her voice sounding as smooth as silk; "Greetings my future classmates. I am known as Mamoru Moshuura, feel free to call me Mosu; it is my pleasure to be of acquaintances." She straightens herself again and tilted her head with another beautiful smile, "These two are my maids, Lilly and Yun. We just transferred today so we are new to school. If you all please be so kind, I will be happy if you accept me among you." And then they bow again.

And that did it, everyone erupted; some out of cheer and admiration, others out of lust and greed. Comments like: "who is she?", "Is she a princess?", "She is soooo hot!", "I wish she was my girlfriend." "Looks like another rich kid, maybe from a famous youkai family." Began to be thrown around.

Goji just rested his chin on his palm and intensively observed.

"Welcome to class Mamoru san," Takahata sensei replied, "Do you have your transfer papers?"

One of the maids, Lilly, moved towards the teacher and gave him all the documents needed.

"Well, everything is here." Said as he checked them. "Feel free to take any empty seat, and welcome again."

The young woman bowed to the teacher and began her walk followed by her maids. Scanning around she managed to find one just in the perfect place. After she made her accommodations, the girl turned to her left and smiled at her neighbor, "Hello, I hope we can get along well since we will be close to one another starting today."

Goji watched the girl by the corner of his as she just spoke to him. Of all the places why the new woman had to sit just besides his corner? Goji said nothing and just turned once more to see the outside.

The girl gave a confused expression on her beautiful features and tilted her head. She didn't pay much mind how ever as she turned toward the teacher who began his class. Maybe the boy was just shy? Alas, this didn't go unnoticed by her maids how ever, as they had a dark expression on their features as they glare at the human-turned kaiju.

There was also another mass murder look and murderous atmosphere thrown at him as well, but this one came from every single student in class; how dare he act so rude to the soon-to-be classroom hime! BLASPHEMY!

For his part, Goji cared a damn what their opinions were.

Hr

* * *

-Insert Hime montage here-

As class ended; everyone, specially the girls, mobbed the new girl in class asking questions and what not. The young woman, calmly and with patience, tried to appease her class mates but she began to feel a bit overwhelmed as it began to show in her features her nervousness.

Goji having enough, stood and walked outside for the interclass break, not noticing that the girl that goes by Mosu, followed him with her eyes. The maids noticing their mistress's predicament, and began to do some crowd control and made way for her.

Later that day as time passes; the halls of school were filled like a parade as the new girl in school walks with people following and others making way. Her maids guard her from harm as she smiles a bit nervously at how things are becoming.

The halls were filled with people cheering and trying to learn, who the new princess that came to school was.

Goji watches all this from a corner, he snorted in discontent and decides to leave, leaving everything behind.

Hr

* * *

Goji manages to hear some chitchat as he comes inside the nurse's office. As he reaches one of the beds, he slightly smiles at the sight of his friends surrounding Tsukune who was recovering from last battle.

"You look better than yesterday."

"Goji san!" Tsukune greeted and everyone went quiet and turned to him with a 'hello'. "Yeah, somehow I managed to get better. The nurse said that I could leave this evening."

"That is good to hear."

"What about you? I heard you fought Kuyou and transformed."

"He was really amazing!" Charlie started, "Kuyou was like –'raaawr I'll kill yuu!' Goji was like –'Know your place motha huggah!' and then there was this explosion and Goji transformed and was like –'raaaaaawwwwrr bitches!' then they fought and…"

"I think that's enough Charlie, he has the idea." Blue put a hand on top of her little sister's mouth. Charlie just looked up to her sister with a cute pout.

Everyone gave a slight giggle, (chuckle for the human boy).

"Have you guys quickly forgotten about after that?" Indominus was on a corner close to the window, arms folded under her breasts, "The delicious sight he gave us afterwards?" She licked her lips.

Everyone (Except Goji) were confused at first thinking on what she meant, then realization came in and all female present blushed really hard and Tsukune looked at them with a 'what? What?' expression.

"I won't mind having some of that meat." Indominus teased with a sultry tone. Then got a pillow in the face by a certain blushing blue haired raptor.

"Don't be such a pervert you freak!"

Indominus's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but then a Cheshire grin grew on her lips and she moved to be close to Blue, "What… don't tell me the thoughts of maybe laying his eggs didn't cross your mind…?" Blue blushed harder, same thing did the other girls, including none raptor ones.

"I DO NOT!" everyone's faces darted to Moka who yelled suddenly at her rosary. Noticing everyone looking at her, she smiled sheepishly with a slight blush in embarrassment and a big sweat drop. "Uhm… I was… talking to, my other self?"

Tsukune looked at her with wide eyes; "No, wait Tsukune, is not what you think!" Tsukune then puts a crestfallen expression and Moka looses it, "No Tsukune! Is not what you think really!"

"Well well Moka, who would had thought." Kurumu teases.

"Yes you dirty girl…" Mizore came close and grabbed Tsukune's arm, "Don't worry Tsukune… leave her be and go with me… lets make lots of babies."

"Leave Tsukune alone!" Moka hugged Tsukune.

"Hey! Let him go you hussies!" Kurumu also pounced him and then another tug-o-war started.

"Ah come on! None of you are innocent in this!" Indominus spat. But the argument kept going.

"Oii, I think Goji left." Everyone stopped after Yukari pointed that in fact, the king of kaijus was nowhere to be seen.

"Indominus! Look what you did!" Blue snarled

"Me!? You all were the one who started arguing about this crap!"

And then another argument went off leaving poor Tsukune at the receiving end to all.

"Goji san… why did you abandon me!" Tsukune cries with waterfall of manly tears.

Down the hall Goji was walking away with a vein popped on his forehead in anger. He had to take the drama of this morning with his classmates, and now with his teammates as well? Hell no! Better find a quiet place at once.

Hr

* * *

Hours passed and thank the Kami that its lunchtime. Goji was in a really bad mood, as he had to endure even more drama from the new Mosu fan club, and annoying stares towards him.

But it's lunchtime, which it means delicious food and no more hime servant wannabes. Oh so he thought…

"Excuse me…"

Goji turns toward the one trying to get his attention, and to his misery, it was the new girl who stood calmly before his table with a motherly smile. Great…

The room suddenly went quiet.

"Would you… like to have some tea with me…?"

The cafeteria erupted in a commotion.

People began to speak; The –'lucky bastard', comments said by the males, and the –'there is no way! Kyaaaaa!' from the girls. How dare this guy, how come such an average guy got the attention of their hime on her first day!? Sure the guy saved the school a couple of times with his group but that didn't mean he could land the new school goddess!

Goji stood in rage and yelled; "SHUT UP!" And everyone went quiet. He turned towards the new girl, who was a bit taken aback by the sudden outburst and had some sweat drops on her; the maids ready to attack if this man dares to jump her.

"Look you…" he began;

"Hey, how dare you refer to Mosu hime as 'you'!" One of the fan club girls protested.

"Yeah! Be honored that she at least took the time to speak to one such as you, arrogant jerk!" said another girl.

Goji was beginning to see red and he was about to release his atomic breath on everyone in the room but the girl stopped him as she raises her hand.

"Please, do not mind them… they not know better… My King."

Goji stood still, how did she… He also ignored the gossip that began spreading when she called him 'my king'.

"It seems like you have questions." The young woman stated, she then moved a bit sideways and waved her hand towards a general direction, "Would you please…?"

Goji narrowed his eyes; this rings his bells in alarming rate. Never the less he nodded and followed the woman leaving gossip behind.

Hr

* * *

Just as Goji walked down the path that leads to the outside; Indominus was coming in after getting in another brawl with some school delinquents. She stopped dead in her tracks as she caught the sight; her eyes opening wide like plates.

"Oh boy…" She whispered, and then dashed off to try to find the rest.

hr

* * *

"This is bad, this is bad! (Tai hen, Tai hen da!)" Indominus bursts through the door.

"What's wrong with you!?" Blue cried in annoyance.

Inside the room, the newspaper club and the G-force were together as the G-force decided to help the newspaper club meet the deadline, more that Tsukune was still out of the count, for the next paper; which includes the battle against the enforcers and the disappearance of one named Kuyou.

"You guys, you won't believe what I just saw!" Indominus cried dumbfounded.

"Just spill it already!" Kurumu retorted.

"I just saw Goji!", everyone went –'so what?', "Walking with a girl," everyone stopped and glared at Indominus, "Towards the garden! And the girl was chatting with him and getting REALLY close!" few girls' faces turn dark. "And not only that! That girl was the new transfer student hotie!"

"You mean the new one that appeared this morning and already has half the school following her worst than when Kurumu did it?" Moka stated.

"Hey!" Kurumu protested, "Also, I'm a hotie too. Even hotter than you, Moka!" Moka blushed in embarrassment, but somehow that also felt like a stab to her being.

"Sorry but you won't even stand to her toes." Indominus said flatly.

"Oii!" burn Kurumu!

"THAT'S A SCOOOOOOP!" both Yukari and Charlie yelled at the same time as both join hands and pump fists up.

"Well, well…" Ginei took a step putting his 'gallant macho' persona up with his shinny smile, "The new beauty in campus huh… this is news! And this one is hanging around the 'school's hero?' I should go stea… cough I mean, we should go and investigate! Speaking as journalists, that is."

"Yeeeaaah!" Both Yukari and Charlie added at the same time.

Everyone was about to leave; "WAAAAAIT!" and they stopped.

Blue stood by the door holding them back, "Don't you think that is inappropriate?"

"Yeah, Blue chan is right; it is Goji kun's personal life, we have no right!" Moka added.

"But aren't you two just curious to see it?" Kurumu teased.

"I want to!" Yukari replied.

"Me too!" Charlie as well.

"Seriously Blue don't be so uptight; this is Goji we are talking about." Indominus said. "He never had shown any interest on any females; why this one?"

Blue was torn on what to do.

"What if she would lure him into a trap using her charms and capture him?" Yukari raises her hands in a scary ghost matter; Charlie mimics her and repeats the last two words –'capture him'- as a follow-up.

"Goji can take care of him self." Delta threw in with a stern expression as she types something; "We've seen how strong he is… besides if that woman also manages to do something to him, I personally will stab her in the ass and make her sit in a lighted stove grill…"

There was a suddenly silence in the room, then a mayor sweat drop. Delta can sometimes be scary.

"Let's not delay! Onward!" Yukari declared and everyone went out. Blue stood there with a mayor sweat drop; "This is not going to end well…"

hr

* * *

Goji and the girl that go by Mosu, arrived at the garden. The maids had already prepared a table and a tea set waiting for them to begin. The young woman gracefully sat in one corner, while maids helping her, then indicated the kaiju to sit. Goji did as instructed and sat down. While the maids prepared the tea and set close their cups, Goji stared intensively at the woman; this one was looking down as she prepares her area with napkins and takes out some snacks to go with the tea, but she could feel his stare.

"If you stare at me so much, you may burn a hole through me, my king." She let him know calmly as she finishes. Then she turns to him and gives him her motherly smile.

"Who, are you…?"

The maids begins to serve them the tea as she speaks, "You will know in due time."

Goji narrowed his eyes.

"That doesn't satisfy you?" She asks, "Or mostly you want to know why I know who you are?"

Goji takes the teacup and smell it, then look at the woman; this one still has a smile, not offended by him being so suspicious; she wouldn't blame him actually. In the end, if anything happened, he had a fast recovering (just in case if it was poisoned).

"Let's just say," She continues. "That my family has been in contact with your kin… and we shared moments in battle… whether against each other… or together towards a common foe."

"That explains one part," Goji said after taking a sip; tea had a nice taste.

"Go on, drink your tea. Then we talk; we have the chairman's permission to stay here as long as we want; No consequences for classes." Then her smile grew gentler, "Although, I wasn't prepared to add your companions in it."

Goji raised an eyebrow at her, pondering what she meant. "Come on out; I know you are all back there. Please join us; although, I only brought two cups of tea."

Goji heard movement and turned around; from the bushes came out his group of friends, who were showing sheepish expressions at being caught. "You all…" Goji grunted.

"Don't blame them. You are their friend after all." She put a hand hiding her lips as she giggles; the sound was like the jingle of bells, sweet to the ears. "It is natural for them to be worried."

"Uhm…" Blue spoke first as she was the closest, "Sorry about this, we didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Scoop! Scoop!" Yukari and Charlie both said at the same time but were stopped by both Blue and Kurumu, blocking their mouths.

Ginei took the chance and moved close to the young woman; he knelt and offered her a bouquet of flowers; "For someone as beautiful as you, these does not do justice… but at least please receive them as a token of my welcome to you to our school." Then gave her his shinning grin.

The girl, Mosu, was taken aback at first; but then she smiled and giggled once more taking the flowers; "Oh, thank you. You must be Morioka Ginei."

That surprised him, "Oh wow, it is the first time a beautiful lady knows me before I get to know her first. Makes me wonder how you knew?"

The young woman didn't answer, just smiled; this made Goji narrow his eyes again in suspicion. Delta took a step forward and spoke with a poker face; "Excuse me… who are you? And what do you want with Goji?"

"Well, if you all want me to tell you; please gather around and sit." The woman said as she stood and walked close to the fountain.

She stood by it and watched the flow of water for a few moments before turning, "My name is Mamoru Moshuura… that is the name I go by."

Everyone listened.

"Alas… my real identity is another." She continues, "My real identity is… Lady Mothra."

Ginei straightened, "Mothra…"

"Yes Mister Ginei… I am she… or mostly, a new incarnation."

"Do you know something Gin senpai?" Moka voiced the question everyone had in his or her minds.

"Lady Mothra… she is the queen guardian of earth… legends says that she stood on equal terms with Gojira… the king of the monsters…." Everyone gasped.

"Lady Mothra," one of her maids, Lilly, spoke, "Has fought along side with the king… time and time again protecting the world from outside invasion… or inside rebellion. Alas, she and the original king fought each other as well, as they never were in harmony on opinions about humans."

"As you see," Lady Mothra continues, "My mission as the queen guardian is to protect all living things, including the humans living on this planet. Gojira's anger towards the humans because they did not accept him made him go into rampages on human cities; and I, or rather some of my predecessors, had to fight against him; else the human race would go extinct."

"Many Youkai how ever," The other maid called Yun spoke now, "Instigated many of the battles. Since they wanted all the humans to disappear."

"Yes…" Mothra spoke once more, "It saddened me that war between earth's living beings always were fought… and we were torn apart in what to do… and Gojira seek to stop everything."

"All that started in 1954, many years past and went through a couple of decades." Mothra added, "What the humans called MUTO appeared. The MUTO were an alien parasite that the youkai summoned from another world to destroy the human race eras ago…"

"That's when the first king showed up; supposedly created by radioactive waste that hit a supposed extinct race." Gin added, "You're telling me that the MUTO had roamed the earth since?"

"Yes; all thanks to the grudge the youkai has towards humanity. King Gojira, the first Godzilla, fought them but they kept procreating. Then I awoke after a long slumber and also joined in as a guardian of the earth. Other Kaijus like my self fought as well, sometimes against each other, other times against the MUTO; we managed to eradicate all of them, but with the cost of the first king's life. Or so we thought. After that war, two survived and that's were the battle in San Francisco, United States, took place several years ago with the now current king."

"In many of those battles my current body at the time was fatally wounded and I had to 're-incarnate' through my children." Mothra explained with sadness in her face.

"Just like a phoenix…" Delta spoke. Mothra smiled; "Yes… something similar."

"What does that has to do with me?" Goji spoke interrupting.

Mothra looked at him with a motherly smile, "You, as the new Godzilla; felt the instinct of danger and went on a mission to get rid of them, the two remaining MUTO; did you not?" Goji nodded slowly, "You were so young, and yet you fought valiantly. But you never accepted the mantle of king."

"Several days ago I sensed it… your declaration." Mothra's expression now turned serious, "I wasn't sure what it meant… where you in favor of the humans or another threat to man kin."

Mothra walked close to him and gently took his hand with hers, which were soft to the touch as he noticed, "Then I decided to come here… seek you out… the new King; to see for my self the potential in you. If your thoughts were evil… then I would had been force to stop you… but… If you heart was in the correct path…" she smiles, "As I see thanks to your friends… I would serve you as a spiritual guide of sort… To show you the responsibility of becoming a defender of the earth."

"But that does mean…" Blue whispers with tension.

"Yes, I would had taken him with me to the temple where I reside… Monster Island." Mothra stated.

His friends stood in alarm in great worry. "Hold it!" Ginei spoke stopping everyone and they turn to him as he was still sitting and arms crossed. "I sense a 'but' here, Lady Mothra."

Mothra smiles once more, "You are very sharp for a werewolf as young as you, Morioka Ginei." Ginei smiles back, "Yes, there is a 'but'."

"Chairman Mikogami offered me a proposition." She announced, "I must say that it was quite interesting. He offered me the chance to be a student in this school and to observe the development of one Radensetsu Goji for a while; to see if he was really prepared to take the responsibility. He also told us that Goji's fate aims to this school… he never went into detail but it seemed important."

"Also…" Mothra set a hand on her cheek and a slight blush adorned her features, "I never been to school, so his proposition sounded appealing. And…" then out of nowhere she gave a twirl and made a pose, "This uniform looks cute on me, doesn't it?" And winked; everyone, except Goji (since he is too cool for it) Face-faulted; Goji for his part, almost did face fault but caught himself half way.

"Lady Mothra…." Mothra's maids complained in embarrassment while face palming.

Mothra hovered a hand over her lips and began to giggle by the amusing sight before her as the scene fades to black.

Hr

* * *

Later that day:

Tsukune finally was dispatched off the nurse's office and Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore went to pick him up. They were on the way back to the g force head quarters to tell the news of his release but when they arrived the four stopped dead as the hall was packed with people. They looked at each other wondering what the commotion was about when suddenly they heard yelling from inside.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE!?" Indominus pointed her finger before her in an angry expression.

Standing besides Rexy sensei, who was close to the door, stood Mathra followed by her maids. Everyone in the clubroom, except for Goji (who had an eyebrow twitch attack), stood in alerted annoyance. The young woman in question was smiling happily as she makes her announcement.

"Hello everyone, starting today I will be part of the G force~" Mothra gives a bow soon after, "I'll be in your care."

Then riot starts; poor Goji's sanity was about to leave him. Not only his teammates began to create a commotion, but Mothra's school fan club also entered the clash. Goji wondered what he did to deserve such thing. The door was blocked so he couldn't escape, and he didn't want to break through the window, but the consideration of such action never left his mind.

Hr

* * *

Later that evening:

Indominus walked down the road towards the dorms. She was in a really bad mood. The school's new princess came in, invaded their territory, and now she wanted to plant her flag into it. Oh how she wanted to bite the woman's face off… but if legends were right, that woman was ten times bigger than her self so she has a loosing chance if she ever challenge the kaiju woman.

"You seem to be in a bad situation…"

Indominus suddenly put up her guard; "Who the fuck is there!?"

"My my… so feisty…" from the shadows, a girl walked out. The same girl that has been in shadows since the beginning; but this time… she walked into the light.

Indominus saw a female of average height, with average build; but what intrigued her most were the girl's flaming red eyes, which glared into one's soul. She had a dark skin tone, but not too dark… more like light coffee milk shade that could easily mistake her for a 'latina woman'. What looked more ridiculous was the girl's hairstyle; it was like some kind of bowl cut, but had a section on the top that looked like a cowlick going to the back like a horn, and then a long pony tail fell from the base of her skull; and two bangs which goes down on each side of her head. The bangs had a red streak going down, and at the end of the bang, they curled up.

She was wearing the Youkai Academy's uniform, but in her arm she wore a band that said 'Youkai Academy school council vice president'. The girl walked towards and came close to the dino girl as she stopped at several feet away.

"Who are you…?" Indominus snarled.

"Easy, I come in peace." The girl spoke with hands half raised in defense. "You may call me Mu, I am the student council vice president."

"Look, if it's about the brawls I had been ending at lately, they all started it." Indominus defended her self.

"Oh, its not about that…"

"Then why the fuck would the vice president want with me?"

The girl gave the other one a malicious grin; "Indominus Rex; I may have a proposition… that you, might, like…"

Indominus narrowed her eyes; but she couldn't deny that the woman awoke her curiosity. As crows suddenly fly and caw into the night, so is the scene as it fades to black.

TO

BE

CONTINUED

Hr

* * *

Author's Notes:

A new kaiju finally showed up; and no other that the queen of the monsters, lady Mothra. What ordeal will his new revelation bring to our kaiju king? Only time will tell.

The reason why I project Mothra's human form as dead gorgeous in this story is because it also represents her beauty as a kaiju; or mostly as to what she represents. A moth looks closely like a butterfly and both species have their share of beauty in their colors.

So my vision for her human form is similar… 'The perfect woman', 'an Eve'. Beauty, grace and existence all represented physically and spiritually rather than in colors and vision.

Since no image can make justice to what I mean, I'll leave it to your imagination and vision.

Until next time:

Laterz.


	8. Nasenani, case of the missing underwear

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

Legendary plus Vampire

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Cathegory: Action/Adventure

Hr

* * *

 _Omake_

-Insert fanfare- Ta taran ta tan ta taaaaaaaaaan! –Children voices- _NASE NANI YOUKAI GAKUEEEEN!_

-Scene opens in a studio drawn like children's show. In there were Yukari and Charlie. Yukari dressed in a jumpsuit and a cap and standing behind a fence dressed Charlie as a bunny girl furry.

(Just think of Nase-Nani Nadesico from Martial successor Nadesico.)

"Welcome to 'How and Why of Youkai Academy'!" –Yukari spoke- "In here we will learn things regarding youkai and such~! We are Yukari Neechan and Charlie the bunny!"

"Ne Yukariii," –Charlie spoke with a cute pout- "Why can't I be the neechan? I am two years older than you."

"No! Because I am the genius of this operation!" –Yukari stood with hands on her hips and head arched, her nose stretched for her ego.

"Buuuu…" –Charlie pouted.

"Back to the show!" -Yukari announced- "Today we are going to teach on 'what is a youkai'."

"What are the Youkai, Yukari neechan?" –Charlie asks-

"The youkai are mythological creatures that appear in the folklore of Japan, and has been going for many generations bringing fear and superstition to humans." –Yukari frowns- "I call bullshit, the humans has always hunted us down because we were different."

"Well you have to admit, some Youkai had also eaten innocent humans during their years roaming the earth." –Charlie added with a tilt of her head.

"Thaaaaaat may… be true…" –Yukari admitted- "But they started first! They began burning us witches just because we were witches!"

"Speaking of witches, the youkai, like humans, are also divided in different sub-species based on different primal and animal species found in the fauna. But there is also another division and it goes like this:" –she points a board with a stick.

"Youkai goes as follows:

1) We have the ayashi, which are the primary species.

2) Then there is the Hanyuus, which are half breeds."

"Oh! Hybrids like Indy!" –Charlie said in admiration.

"Not quite; Hanyuus are bred, not manufactured freaks of nature." –Yukari spat.

"OIII!" –Indominus's cries could be heard on the background.

"And there is the third which are witches." –Yukari adds- "Us witches are similar to the Hanyuus, but hanyuus are mostly any type of half-breed, whether is human with youkai or youkai interspecies. Witches how ever are human-youkai hybrid at some point in their generation, which gave them the power to manipulate the elements of magic. I think like, more of a quarter youkai and three quarters human as they keep breeding down in generations. Their magical power depends on how strong their youkai genes dominate."

"That's awesome, Yukari neechan." –Charlie admires- "So does it mean you are strong with the force?"

"Yes, yes I am!" –Yukari once again stood in her proud pose and Charlie clapped with an –'Ooooooooh~' to her.

"The youkai actually lived on the earth many millenniums and they also were the primal species that roaming around the planet." -Yukari points with a stick at the board again, showing a scene of battle between youkai, but in there it shows one peculiar warrior: this one had long silver hair, and ears on top and dressed in red garments wielding a big-ass sword- "They fought each other for dominance over the land until the humans decided to conquer all and destroy all youkai for their greed."

"That sounds awful." –Charlie said saddened.

"Yes, things come like this: First were the dinosaurs, then came the mammals, then after the youkai and then the monkey men~" –Yukari points at the board showing the chart ending with cavemen.

"So does this means we actually were the rightful owners of the land?" -Charlie asks

"In a way yeah, but you all got wiped by a meteor so it is fair conquer." –Yukari stated.

"Ouch, I feel bad for my ancestors." –Charlie replied- "What about the Kaiju?"

"Oh!" –Yukari straightens and a light bulb turns on, on her- "The kaiju is a different species what so ever. No one knows exactly what they are. Some of them were created, others were born as is; There are rumors that there also are kaijus in space."

"Oooooh!"

"Yeah! There is a legend that a kaiju came from space to conquer the land; the youkai at the time fought with it as well as the guardians of the earth and they managed to seal him far away in a remote island. No one knows what happened after or where it is located."

"So, does that means that, that Kaiju may re appear?" –Charlie asks with worry.

"It could… if the place is found and/or the seal is broken." –Yukari said- "Or both…"

"That won't be nice, would it?"

"No my dear Charlie, as legend says its power was so strong that many died to its triple might!"

"Then I guess" –Charlie ponders,- "Its better to leave it as it is."

"Yes my friend, better to leave it as is."

-Both of them turns to the camera-

"Well that's it for today folks! Stay tune for next week as we explain the reason for Youkai academy~"

"Thank you all for sintonizing~ b-bye~!" –Charlie waves both hands sideways giving her farewells as the screen fades black.

NASE NANI YOUKAI GAKUEN!

Now onto the story:

Hr

* * *

It was once again a good morning in Youkai Academy. The students coming in, the sun shining bright in the crimson sky, everything was peaceful.

"Ara!"

Scene fades in to Lady Mothra who was up front her shoe locker. She opened the door to exchange her shoes and a sea of notes and letter fell instead. The guardian woman then set a hand on the side of her face in worry.

"This is becoming troublesome…"

Far away two pair of eyes watched the scene, with a zoom in we see Yukari and Charlie dressed in Sherlock Homes and Watson costumes.

"A mystery!" Yukari says while biting down a pipe.

"What is the mystery, Yukari Homes?"

"Elementary my dear Charlie Watson, Lady Mothra is being attacked by letter terrorists!" Yukari then stands back up and crosses her arms nodding in confirmation, "Either that or it's just love letters."

"Either way, it seems that lady Mothra is looking troubled." Charlie worries as she looked at the woman more in the far distance.

"Never mind!" Yukari declared with a heroic pose, "We must continue onwards and solve the mysteries!"

Charlie imitates the loli witch as well with a funny face, "On wards!"

Hr

* * *

Somewhere on the girls locker room a girl who came from practice, walked to her locker and opens it and then screamed in fear.

"MY PANTIES WERE STOLEN!"

"What!?" other girls asked, then they opened theirs in panic and also were stolen.

It became utter chaos.

Hr

* * *

G-Force head quarters:

Delta was taking notes in the board.

Echo and Indominus were doing her usual thing.

Goji was nowhere to be found.

And Rexy sensei was not present.

Blue phased back and forth biting her thumb's nail trying to think on something. "This is not good…"

"Lately there has been many complains from the girls that they had been robbed off their underwear." Delta stated as she makes points and notes.

"A MYSTERY!"

"WHAAAAAH!" Blue screamed in surprise as both Charlie and Yukari appeared up front invading her personal space.

"A case has opened up to us my dear Charlie Watson!" Yukari stated to her friend.

"What to do Yukari Homes?"

"Elementary, we investigate!" Yukari declared, "Upwards and onwards!" Both dashed to the door leaving the others a bit dumbfounded, then Yukari's head pops in the corner of the door, "Do not worry! We'll be on this case!" Then she is off.

Blue sighs, "I hope those two doesn't get in trouble…"

Hr

* * *

Morioka Ginei, the newspaper club president and closet pervert, was closing the door to their clubroom as he finished checking everything was ready for the next day's publishing. As he turns around after locking and began his walk, he heard someone say –"CHAAAARGE!" and then he was tackled and knocked down.

Hr

* * *

Ginei found him self tied to a chair and in a dark room; someone pulled off a bag from his head and shoved a lamp to his eyes making him squirm by the sudden brightness.

"What's going on?"

"Quiet!" Yukari stomps her hands on the table; "We do the questions here."

"Yeah!" Charlie followed.

"You two…" Ginei raises an eyebrow and sighs, "What are you doing…?"

"There has been complains of missing underwear." Charlie explains.

"Yeah! And we think that…" Yukari shoves a finger to Ginei's face, "It is YOU!"

Ginei made a face, "Girls, girls… its me… me; Gin sempai. You really think I would do something like that?"

"Yes!" both girls cried making Ginei sweat drop.

"I am not that bad… why would I steal girls' underwear? When I prefer to see them on, anyways."

"So you admit that you are a pervert." Yukari comes close to his face.

"Wha? NO!"

"I do not believe you." Then Yukari shoved the side of her head into his and pushed him with her forehead as her closer eye glares his, "Where were you the seventh night of the month at nine pee em?"

Ginei was feeling awkward at the moment, "What are you talking about…?"

"Come on! Confess!"

"Uhm, don't you think you are being a bit rough Yukari?" Charlie asks.

"Nonesense, perverts like this are better be threaten by the hard sight of the law."

"Oh, I know what this is." Ginei voiced, "You two are playing good cop, bad cop right? Why didn't you ask me first?"

"Silence!" Yukari casts a spell and a bucket falls on top of Ginei.

"Ow! That was uncalled for."

"Tell us what we want to know and we might let you walk aliiive…" Yukari said in a dark tone.

"Yukari chan, I think you had been watching too many cops and robbers movies lately." Ginei said in a serious tone. "Come on, let me go."

"But the complains about the underwear are real." Charlie stated, "And we are trying to solve the case."

"The only pervert one we know around that would be capable of doing such a stunt is you." Yukari spat.

"You do know I am not the only male monster in school, right? It could have been anyone." Ginei defended himself.

"Well you do have a point." Yukari folded her arms and began to think. "Come Charlie Watson! We shall go and investigate the crime scene."

"Yes!" Charlie did a hand salute and then followed Yukari out leaving Ginei inside.

"Hey girls…" Ginei replied, "Are you going to leave me like this? Girls? GIRLS!"

hr

* * *

Girls' locker room, ten minutes later.

Yukari walked around the room observing while Charlie was sniffing through the floor like a hound dog. Yukari was wielding a magnifying glass as she tries to cover every single inch and corner of the area.

"Have you found anything?" Yukari spoke.

"No, just caught sent of some cookies, chips… some weird stuff that look yucky and some monkey hair."

"Monkey hair?" Yukari turned.

"Yeah. Look!"

Yukari came close with the magnifying glass and begin to observe. "I think we found a clue."

"I believe the culprit of this case must be.." Yukari pumps her fist up holding the shed fur, "An Ozaruu youkai!"

"Ozaru? But aren't those fictional giant monkeys from dragon ball?"

"Regardless! Charlie, follow its scent!"

"Hai!" Charlie made a hand salute and dashes off followed by Yukari.

hr

* * *

PANG!

A door blasted open.

"Got you, you perpetrator!" Yukari suddenly declared heroically.

"Ke keee!"

Inside the room was a wood monkey youkai. This one jumped in alarm as he was surrounded in a nest of girls' underwear.

"Wow, it really was a monkey." Charlie said in awe.

"Hu huuum! I was right!' Yukari declared.

"KE KEEEE!" suddenly the monkey charged and pounced Yukari in the head and began to scratch the hell out of.

"WHAAAA! GET IT OFF GET IT OFFF!"

Yukari fell flat on her butt as the monkey sprint away. "Charlie, go get him!"

"Yes!" Charlie dashed off on hot pursuit.

-Insert comedic chase montage here-

Everything became chaos as the chase began. The halls echoed rumble noises as both Yukari and Charlie chases the monkey who kept running and jumped around trying to dodge them. All the students they came across were sent flying in comical fashion in their wake.

Then the three reached a hall with many doors. The monkey enters one and the duo follows.

Monkey comes off another door, followed by the tow girls.

Then another, and another.

The last one, both came through opposite doors their back against each other. Once they touched, they jumped and then the chase resumed.

As they continue, the monkey comes out dressed as a nobleman, walking in two legs holding a monocle. The duo girls comes out a door and faces him, then asks if it has seen a monkey, and the disguised monkey points to general direction and they dashed off to it leaving the monkey to flee towards the other side.

Soon after, the girls realized their mistake and gave chase once again.

Hr

* * *

Monkey stood on top of a wall ki kiing to the girls in anger.

"We got you, you little monkey!" Yukari declared as they both walked up to it slowly.

"Ke keee!"

Suddenly the ground broke and both Yukari and Charlie fell on their butt inside a small pit. The monkey took a glance inside mocking them, then turns around showing it's ass to them and then spanking it in a taunt manner just before he dashed off.

"Ow…" Charlie whined.

"I can't believe a mere monkey outsmarted me…" Yukari frown, "If anyone asks, it was a BIG monkey."

"What should we do now, Yukari?" Charlie asks.

"I have an idea…"

Hr

* * *

"You want what?"

Scene opens on a close up to Mathra, who was blushing really hard in embarrassment. Her maids were also blushing and glaring daggers at the two girls who were prostrated up front the guardian woman. How dare these two girls ask such an absurd thing?

Charlie and Yukari knelt in front of Mothra in a begging manner; Yukari repeats her self, "Please gives us a pair of your panties!"

"Ara… is this some kind of new fetish?" the kaiju queen wondered, still feeling awkward by the request.

"You insolent brats! How dare you request something such… such… such embarrassing thing to our holy lady!" one of the maids, Lilly, yelled.

"You two stop; at least lets hear their reason…" Mothra said, trying to re compose her self. "Well little ones… will you please explain?"

"There is a case of missing underwear," Yukari began to explain, face planted to the floor, "We found the culprit but it is very elusive and we could not captured it. So we need a bait."

"Mothra sama," Charlie adds, "You are the goddess of school and people on the Internet say that your panties must cost more than a billion ien!" Mothra's began to blush again.

"It is the perfect bait to lure out the culprit!" Yukari finished.

Mothra blushed hard once more, the maids stomped forward, "You two dares!"

"Alright…"

Everyone darted their glances at the queen in shock. "Lady Mothra!" cried her maids.

Mothra for her part calmed down a bit but was still feeling embarrassed, her eyes closed as she thinks, "If it will help solving this case…"

"Alright!" Both dino girl and witch celebrated with a high five.

"Well… if… if you excuse me…" Mothra coughed and went to a corner far away on the room.

Hr

* * *

Several minutes later, Yukari and Charlie walked down the halls. Yukari holding in her hands a folded piece of clothing.

"Who would had thought lady Mothra would wear such silky and sultry lingerie." Charlie wonders as she admires the garment.

"Yeah, always the quiet ones." Yukari replied.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Elementary my friend, we set a trap…" Then Yukari smirks evilly, "And this time… it will pay for the humiliation it caused me…" Yukari began to laugh like an evil madman making those around them look at the loli witch as if she was crazy.

Hr

* * *

The trap was set, and was a simple one; A mid size box hanging from a rope and down bellow was the pair of underwear in display. Once the monkey grabs the pair, the box will fall on top.

"Do you think this will work?" Charlie asks as both of them hide on the bushes away from.

"Yeah, fool proof." Yukari states, "Now we wait."

Hours pass and nothing; many more hours pass and still nothing. Both girls we becoming desperate in boredom as nothing happen.

"What's going on!" Yukari complains.

"Maybe we should have put a sign on?"

"No, that would just bring half the school."

SNAP!

"We caught it!" Yukari jumped and ran to it ready to dance in victory.

"Hey! Let me out!"

Sadly the girls caught a random male pervert that saw the panties and went for it.

"DAAAAMIIIIITTT!" Yukari screamed in frustration, "You idiot! Could you not see that this was a trap made specific for someone!?"

"What are you girls doing?"

Both girls turned to Blue and co. that came into scene. Yukari's eyes opened wide as she sees that the dino girls were carrying a tied up monkey. "Hey! That's our monkey!"

"Oh, this thing?" Blue said holding the monkey by the rope. "We trapped 'im in the girl's locker room as it was raiding it. Then we found out this monkey was the perpetrator behind the underwear thief."

"No way…." Both Yukari and Charlie said in disbelief as their knees gave up and hey fall butt first into the floor in shock.

"Eh?" Blue said in confusion, "What's wrong with you two?"

And then the scene slowly fades into black; well… better luck next time you two!

Hr

* * *

In another room, another place:

"Oii girls… hey anyone! How long am I going to be tied to this chair! Anyone! Oii! Get me out!"

Ginei cried for help.


	9. His name is Rodan, race for witch Mt

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

Legendary plus Vampire

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Cathegory: Action/Adventure

Hr

* * *

 _It's the year 20XX of the human calendar era. Monsters had to go hiding because of the war with youkai vs humanity. But in the current years the Dark lords decided to re-canalize the fate of youkai and teach them on ways they can co-exist with humans when hiding. And yet, there are monsters that do not accept this and goes on rampage for control._

 _This is where a special task force to keep balance in youkai was formed. So here in Youkai academy, the center of the beasts, any creature that tries to harm another must contend with us, one and all. Our wild blood runs hot tonight…_

 _-The G-force makes heroic poses to the screen- "G-FORCE POLICE! AT YOUR SERVICE!"_

hr

* * *

Deep within another world exist a realm for monsters… and in some areas of that realm existed a place where a private school, made for monsters, exist. This school is named: Youkai Academy.

It has been four months since the start of the school them, and finally what all youth that attend school wait for…

"SUMMER VACATION!" Yukari declared

"VACATION!" mimics Charlie as both girls pump their fists up.

"So its finally here huh…" Blue comments as she folds her arms and has a soft smile on her face watching both girls making plans.

"I'm going to go to the beach, going to go on a eating spree and also sleep in Moka san tender boobs~" Yukari declares as she daydreams of all possibilities.

"Don't forget that we all have summer homework to do…" Delta informs with a stern voice as she type sin her tabled; Yukari then become crestfallen.

"You just ruined it…" the little witch complains, "Why would you just ruin it?"

For her part the raptor girl threw a glare to the witch and spoke in a monotonous voice; "It is your responsibility…" Then looked back to the tabled, "Its not like I care… better for me… I stay first."

"Hey!" Yukari points a finger, "No matter what you do; you will never be a genius like me." That hit a nerve as Delta popped a vein.

"Blue nee, are we going to see alpha?" Blue smiled and patted her baby sister's head, "Yeah, those were the plans."

"Has anyone seen Indominus?" Echo asks. "She hasn't shown up since yesterday."

"I'm right here." Indominus manages to say as she entered the room.

"Where've you been?" Blue asks with a frown.

"The fuck you care…" Indominus retorted as she goes to her sit.

"I do! I am responsible for you all." Blue spat.

"As I recall, it was Rexy sensei who were responsible." Indominus argued back.

"In general, but in this time, I am!"

Indominus darted to her feet, "Who died and made YOU leader! Just leave me the fuck alone!" Blue was taken aback and everyone watched Inodminus. She clicked her tongue and headed for the door; "What ever, you just ruined my mood."

"Fine go! You insensitive bitch!"

"Gladly, lizard whore!"

"TRAMP!"

"Stuck up asshole!"

"You excuse for a dinosaur!"

Indominus stopped dead before the door and then turned sharply; "Ok, that's it! I'LL RIP YOU A NEW ONE!"

Everyone darted to hold them both back as both dino girls almost pounced each other.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone freeze as a voice thundered. Turning to the door they could see Rexy sensei who had an eyebrow attack as she just entered the room followed by Goji and Mothra. Goji was frowning and Mothra had a worry look on her face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rexy asks annoyed.

"She started it!" Both Indominus and Blue cried while pointing at each other.

"Well, I am ending it! All of you SIT!" Everyone did as was told.

Rexy then walked towards her position before the board; "Now what I am going to say is an important matter."

The tyrannosaurus teacher sighed as she posts a request on the board, "Nekonome sensei requested a favor from us. So far the newspaper club will have a camp activity in the human world and wants some of us to be their escort. It would be better to be a few of us so we don't make a large group and being attention towards."

Blue raises her hand, "Who will be the ones going, Rexy sensei?"

"That… I haven't decided; and was hoping it would be solved between you guys." She confessed.

"I will go." Mothra said, "I've never been on a school trip, so I believe it will be fun."

"Well, if she is going then I am not going." Indominus folded her arms. Mothra felt a bit offended.

"Well then, the rest of you find a way to decide please." Rosy finished.

Several minutes past; they found a way to draw lots and see who were chosen. In the end the ones picked were Goji and Yukari.

"Wait what?" Yukari cried, "No no, please choose another one. I am not going."

"Why not Yukari?" Charlie asks.

"I hate the human world."

Mothra smiled gently and embraced the little witch, "It will be alright. I know it will be fun; what ever happens, just stay with me then?"

Yukari looked up to the older woman; "Sigh… alright…"

Rexy clapped her hands, "Well, it is decided. Those chosen meet with the newspaper club the day after tomorrow in the morning no late than six, alright?"

Everyone nodded.

Hr

* * *

Three days later;

Goji was on his way to the school's bus stop. As he arrives he manage to catch an argument between Kurumu and Yukari. Mothra, Moka and Tsukune were trying desperately to calm them down and Mizore added to the fire by random comments here and there. And then Yukari dropped a bucket on top of Kurumu's head.

They all stopped as the bus appeared down the corner.

"Oh, the bus is here." Tsukune points out.

"Where is Gin sempai?" Moka asked.

"He had too many bad scores on the tests so he had to stay in summer school." Mizore informed with her monotonous voice, and then looked at Kurumu, "Aren't you supposed to as well?"

Kurumu waved her hand and sweat dropped; "Ah, never mind that; don't pay attention to such details." (She was skipping summer school).

The bus stops before then and Nekonome sensei shows out the door; "Hiii~ everyone ready?" And so, newspaper club and G force escort began to hop inside the bus.

"Well… you two seem to had been having fun, boys…" The driver spoke as Tsukune and Goji were entering. "You've been attacked by upper classmen, fought the protection committee; perhaps you had your fill of monster academy."

Tsukune turns around; "How did you know that?" Goji also turned frowning.

"Oh, I know. You could say that I bare a little responsibility over you two…" The bus driver finishes with a smirk.

"He is the bus driver that took us to the academy on the beginning of the semester," Goji spoke. "Am I wrong?" he glared at the driver.

"No, you are not." The driver for his part semi-turned towards them and waved, "It's been a while."

And so everyone took his or her sit and the trip began.

Hr

* * *

The change of scenery was easily detected. Once the bus came out of the tunnel, blue skies adorned the heavens and green vegetation covered the rest. People, mostly people roaming around. Tsukune had manly tears as he rejoice on being back to his natural world and actually see normal people for once. It was a case of rejoices indeed as he never thought he would have survived the day.

On the other part, Goji had a sour look. He was back here again, the world of man; he hoped he would had left it behind but here he is again… although it seemed it was going to be a nice day.

"Oh look, a city!" Kurumu declares; "There is a city in the distance."

"I wonder if we are going there." Moka pondered.

"Huh?" Kurumu spoke, "Is it my imagination but, doesn't that sign say 'no trespassing'?"

"IT does seem like we are going farther and farther into the mountains…" Yukari declared.

Minutes later the bus stopped in front of a wooden hut. Everyone walked out the bus and admired their surroundings. It looked like a nice area and a huge field of sunflowers could be seen. It was the nice spectacle.

"Oh wow! Look at that!" Kurumu declared, "Is that a sunflower garden? So pretty."

"Its beautiful, is this where we're staying?" Moka asked, "I didn't know there were so beautiful places like this in the human world."

"Yes." Mothra spoke and the girls turned to her, "I assure you that there are majestic places like this one around the world. The human world is fascinating, not so bad as many youkai describes it."

For her part, Mizore was annoyed, "Too hot…" She was sweating and tried to hide from the intense sun, "Its too hot…"

"Oh right, snow women are weak with heat, don't day." Tsukune asks. "You better get into the shade Mizore san."

"Alright everybody!" Nekonome sensei spoke, "Lets gather our things and move them inside the cabin. You all can admire the scenery later."

"Be very careful young ones…" The bus driver spoke in his mysterious voice, "There are nasty rumors around these parts… people that had come here… has been SPIRITED away…" his smirk grew making the children present feel more nervous.

"He is just trying to scare us, isn't he?" Kurumu commented.

"Don't worry, when monsters tries to kidnap or kill a bunch of teenager, the whore always die first." Yukari points at Kurumu.

"What did you say you little brat!" Kurumu began pinching Yukari's cheeks and they end arguing.

"Well madam Nekonome, why don't you come with me?" The bus driver spoke, "I'll treat you to some nice fish…"

"Fish!?" Nekonome's tail popped. The second after everyone found her at the bus' door; "Alright everyone, tidy everything up and relax! I'll be back later~" and with that the bus left.

"She left us… She left us!" Kurumu declared in panic.

Several meters way, Goji stood. His vision was covering the whole field as he watches attentively the sunflowers dance with the win.

"Can we talk?" Mothra spoke calling his attention. Goji threw a glance at the woman and nodded, and then both turned and head down the hill.

Hr

* * *

Wind, the breeze that refreshes life and brings the air which every living being breathes. In this garden, sunflowers dance in joy as if thanking the sun and the wind for their life. Lady Mothra found her self surrounded by this many, as if they were performing a show for them. With a gentle smile, she crouches and picks up one of them and smells its fragrance.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She spoke. "The amazing things this world can provide, such amazing things. Don't you think?" She turns to Goji.

On his part the boy glares at the flowers, "It may be so…" He spoke slowly, "But many humans can't appreciate all these things."

Mothra smiles softly and stands back up, "Not all humans bring destruction Goji, some also fight hard to save the planet's life."

"Unfortunately, they are just a small group…" the kaiju king stated.

"That, I can't deny." The woman sighs, then a large breeze runs through them making her silky hair flow hiding her face. The queen of monsters moves one arm to hold her dress in place and the other to push strands of hair off her face until the wind settles.

"The humans," she continues, "Are just children… children with short lives… and we as the guardians must teach them to appreciate it."

"Why should I 'teach them'?" Goji replied.

Mothra smiles sadly, "If we do not… then who will? Who knows… maybe one day, they mature and realize the truth about life."

Goji turns and heads back to the cabin, "I already declared I will protect those I care about… whether be human or monster… from who ever come to harm them."

Mothra had a sad expression as she watches his back disappear at a distance. She turns her eyes toward the flower; if only he would open his heart… things would be much better. But the king has still a long way to go.

Not so far away from them, something was observing the two.

Hr

* * *

Goji arrived at the cabin they will stay at, memories of Mothra's words still lingering in his mind. He then stops dead in his tracks as the door suddenly burst open and out comes Yukari running with tears.

"KURUMU I HATE YOOOOUUU!" and she disappear down the hill.

"Wait, Yukari!" Moka tries to stop her.

"Moka san!" Tsukune cries, "Quick bring the first aid, Kurumu is bleeding massively!"

"That is one sharp tarot card…" Mizore adds.

"What is going on?" Goji asks with a serious tone.

"Goji kun! We must get Yukari chan before she gets lost!" Moka cried desperately.

Goji turns about, "I'll go look for her… I'll also let Mothra know."

"Thank you Goji kun!"

Hr

* * *

Yukari found herself deep in the woods as tears run down her face in anger, still angry at her fight with Kurumu.

"That idiot succubus… just because I am small doesn't mean I am useless… I also am part of this team as well! I'll show her…" Then she stops, "Huh? I think I'm lost…" the little witch sweat drops.

She finds a fallen trunk and sits on his as she continues to pout; gathering up her knees and hugging them, she hides her face between them; "I wish Charlie was here…"

After several seconds, Yukari's head snapped up and she began to hear a melody. She quickly darts to her feet and turns toward the direction it's coming from. Several minutes later following said melody, Yukari finds herself in an open field that shows more sunflowers; close to there stood a man, this man had a guitar and was the owner of said melody. He was humming is a deep voice singing in his mind as he plays.

Yukari also noticed other things, like he was wearing slacks and had a trench coat cover his torso; but the most curious thing was the cowboy hat he was wearing, which covered a patch of shoulder-length wavy red hair. Yukari tried to come closer but a twig snapped under her feet. The man stopped playing and turns around.

"Oh, hello there." Yellow eyes locked with Yukari's own, then the man smiles. "I didn't think anyone would come to these parts." The man had a southern accent, maybe kansai dialect.

"Uhm… I'm sorry if I interrupted." The witch apologized.

"Ah, nonsense mate," he said, "I dun mind an audience. Come over, I won't bite."

Yukari moved shyly close, observing the man who kept smiling at her.

"I'm Rodan by the way, that's me name." He said, "And you?"

"Sendou Yukari."

"Ah, pretty name there ye' got miss, Are ye frum 'round here?"

"No, me and my friends just came for a camping trip." She said, "You?"

"Oh, I'm just a drifter. I come where ever the wind takes me."

"That sounds stupid."

The man chuckled, "May be so, but that's how I am."

"Will you play again?" the witch asks.

"Ye shure!"

Yukari sat close to him, and listened as the man began to play. Sweet melody began to soar, soft to the ear and enriching of the soul. The man him self didn't wall behind as he also had a nice singing voice that could hypnotize you with just listening.

Seconds turned to Minutes; minutes turned to hours, and now night fell upon. After the last song, the man named Rodan stop and bowed to his only spectator.

Yukari clapped her hands, "That is really nice. You sure know how to play Rodan san."

"Why thank you little Yukari, that really raises my joy."

"Please don't call me little." Yukari gathered her legs and turned a sad face.

"Oh sorry mah bad." Then he took a look at her, "Why the long face mate?"

"Its my friend. We fought just early this evening… she is an idiot."

"Ah, you don't have to be like that. She is your friend, maybe she didn't mean it." He smiled, "Maybe she is looking for you right now to apologize. Also you may need to apologize too. Friends are wonderful things ye see, you should never leave in bad terms."

"Maybe."

"Halt!" Both of them turned as a voice spoke. They then saw in the far distance, bather by the light of the moon, a young woman with dark hair, dressed in a nice looking dress and wielding a wand. "Trespassers! Coming to take our land, I will not let you!"

Rodan looked at Yukari, "Friend of yours?"

"Never met her in my life." Yukari stood and brought out her wand. The dark haired woman saw it.

"You, are you a witch?"

"What if I am?" Yukari ask.

"Why are you hanging with a human!? Don't you know humans are the enemy? They massacred our kin!"

Rodan for his part rose his hands mid way in defense, "Hey, hey; ladies. There is no need to fight each other. Look we want no trouble. We can just walk away."

"Shut up human!" The dark haired girl pointed at Yukari, "You, I will let you go if you joins us. Leave this human scum."

"Ouch, that was kind of rude." Rodan spoke.

"Be quiet human."

"No!" Yukari spoke, "I will not leave my friends behind."

"Friends? You think it is possible to be friends with a human? Outrageous!"

"It is not! I have a human friend, and he is a nice person!" Yukari protested.

"Very well… if that's you decision… then I have to brand you a traitor, please forgive me." The young woman then began to cast a spell.

"Look out!" Rodan quickly reacted and took Yukari out of harm's way using his body as a shield. "Ghaah!" Both of them feel to the ground.

"Rodan san!" Yukari cried, "Oh no, you're hurt!"

"Its ok little one… The important thing is that you are not hurt."

For her part, the young woman stood there with eyes trembling, deep shock and confusion bather her face; "Why… why would a human… No… this cannot be…" The woman then turns around and flees into the sky flying with crow like wings.

"Yukari!" the young witch noticed someone calling her name.

"I heard noises coming this way!" another one spoke.

Coming out from the bush were Tsukune and co.; they quickly saw yukari and rushed to her.

"Hey you sicko! What do you think you are doing to Yukari you rapist!" Kurumu cried as she flew with nails out towards the down Rodan, who was on top of the young witch.

"Kurumu wait! He is not a rapist! This man just saved my life!" Yukari cried. Everyone stopped and took a look. They could see the man was indeed hurt.

"What happened?" Tsukune ask as he kneels close.

"Long story, would you please help me get out!" Yukari cried once more.

Hr

* * *

Rodan opened his eyes after loosing consciousness saving the little witch. He found himself in an unfamiliar ceiling, that wasn't new; trying to gather his thought he tried to sit up but grunted in pain. He then sees that his chest was covered in bandages.

"Easy there, you were hurt pretty bad." Rodan looked to his right to see a woman there soaking a towel in a bowl with water. After a couple of seconds he recognized who it was.

"You…"

"Yes…" The female, who was in fact Mothra, turned to the man, "It's been a while… Rodan."

"Well… what do you know… never thought I will see yer highness outside her pen…"

"I have a life too you know." Mothra says calmly as she sits besides the bed he was at. "To my surprise, how ever, is finding YOU of all people here in Japan, after what happened last time."

"Well… things happened." He chuckled, "I assume, same goes for you?"

"In a way, yes."

Then a knock was heard on the door. "Come in." From the door, quietly the children walked in. The first to come close was Yukari.

"Oh, little one! I am glad that you are safe." Rodan smiled.

"Are you feeling better, Rodan san?" Yukari asks.

"Yeah! I am a tough bull to crack mate." He flexes his muscle, "Ow ow ow, strained there much."

Mothra slaps Rodan's face with the towel and with a motherly tone she speaks, "Idiot, lie down will you? Do not force yourself."

"Excuse me.." Moka spoke, both Mothra and Rodan turned towards her, "How… how do you know each other?"

"Well mate, that's a really long story." Rodan smile, "Alas, who are you again?"

"Oh, we haven't introduced yet," Tsukune smiled, "I am Aono Tsukune, this is Akashiya Moka, next is Shirayuki Mizore and I think you met Yukari chan."

Rodan nodded; "Pleasure to be of acquaintances mates, as you know I am Rodan."

"Honored to meet you Rodan san." Was the collective greeting.

Seconds later Goji walked inside, "Dinner is almost ready." He announced; the kaiju king took a quick glance to Rodan, and then walked away. Rodan narrowed his eyes to his surprise.

Mothra noticed this and stood, "Alright everyone, let Rodan san rest; you heard Goji, go to dinner." The guardian motherly collected everyone and pushed him or her out ignoring their protests, then just when she was about to close the door…

"Mosu…" Rodan called, "That's him, isn't it…"

"…Yes…" then she goes out and closes the door.

Rodan laid back once more, resting his hands behind his head as he sinks to his thoughts.

Hr

* * *

Outside the full moon shined high up. It was a beautiful night; stars illuminated the skies and the night breeze moved among all.

But far away in a tree, looking down at the cabin, stood the young woman from before.

 _"Listen Ruby… we must save that little witch from the brain wash of those humans… bring her to me…"_

"As you wish… my lady Yukata." The young woman, whose name is Ruby, confirmed out loud. She raised her arm and spoke a spell, and then a wave of crowds began to gather, flying towards the cabin.

Hr

* * *

Goji stood outside the cabin, doing guard duty and scanning the surroundings. Then he senses someone coming out from the hut and stand besides him.

"Lovely night, isn't it?"

"Shouldn't you be in bed resting?" Goji replies and looked to his left to see Rodan.

"Ah no worry about me mate, I am tough as a mule."

"If you say so." Goji turned back his eyes to a general direction.

"So, you are the new king."

Goji's eyes opened and took a guard stance.

"Easy there! I am not here to fight."

"How did you know?"

"Listen kid, I am a Kaiju just like you."

Goji's expression changes to show his surprise. "How…"

"How I look human?" Rodan grinned and then holds his hat; "The same way Mothra does it, and other monsters do it boya. Just like you."

Goji relaxed his stance and stands straight, "Actually I can't." he shows the amulet, "I am in this form because of this."

"Oh I see… No one has taught you huh…" Rodan rubs his hair with his free hands as the other holds his hat, "Uhm… that's going to be a problem."

Then Rodan's hands flies to his hips as he smiles; "No matter, I bet Mothra will take her time to teach you. It's quite useful, I could see many sights in this world that I could not in my true form. And even more, people don't run away screaming."

Goji turned towards the field, only listening.

"You're a man of few words, aren't you lad?" Rodan turns to him smirking.

"You could say that…"

"Well, guess what boya. I like you." Goji turns to the older man with a raised eyebrow. For his part, the man takes the guitar case, which somehow was lying there without Goji noticing, set it over his shoulder and began to walk waving his hand, "If you ever be in trouble, call me out and I'll help."

"I'll keep it in mind." Goji spoke out loud.

"That's all I ask!" Goji replied. But then he noticed that Rodan suddenly stops. Quickly, sensing something, Goji also turns to look upwards.

"Lad, I think one of those moments just came." Rodan then spring to the house, "INSIDE NOW!"

Goji turned also and sprang just as a wave of crows swarm into view.

Hr

* * *

Goji and Rodan burst inside the house closing the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Moka asks as she sees the two men blocking the door with their backs, she was playing cards with the other girls (Tsukune watching).

"Hey peps," Rodan spoke, "You know about that American movie when birds began to swarm the streets pocking everyone with their beaks? I think we are ready for a sequel."

Everyone (Minus Goji) looked at him as if he grew another head.

And then, BANG!

Something crashed into the walls and there was a sudden tremor; soon after the lights went off and everything went into panic.

"Quickly, the windows!" Mothra cried.

"WHAAAA WE'RE GONNA DIIIEEE!" Yukari cried, "Quick! Give them the whore!"

"YUKARIII!" Kurumu yelled, "I don't think these are time for jokes!"

"Who said I was joking?"

"You, are, so, dead… if we come out of this alive." Kurumu snarled.

"Goji san! Any plans?" Tsukune cried as he was trying to help by moving the furniture.

Goji quickly looked around analyzing the situation, some of the crows where beginning to break the glass, "Mizore!" the girl in question turned to him, "Freeze the windows!" She nodded and covered the glass with her ice.

"Good thinking, that may buy us some time." Rodan compliments.

There was another tremor and everyone fell of his or her feet.

"What now Goji." Mothra asks, worry noticed in her voice.

"You guys noticed we are trapped here with no way out?" Kurumu said sarcastically.

"I do not think that this was just a casual thing." Goji commented.

"Could it be that girl?" Yukari asks.

"What girl?" Everyone minus Rodan, asked.

"There was this woman who attacked us early this evening. She is the one who hurt Rodan san when he saved me from a magic attack." Yukari told them.

"Wait, magic? As in, that girl was a witch?" Kurumu replied.

"Seem so, she seems to be the one residing in these lands. And it looked like she was protecting them." Rodan added, "She threaten us for trespassing."

"Why would anyone attack someone out of the blue?" Moka asks.

"The witch hatred towards humans." Mothra stated, "She must had thought we were humans trespassing her territory to hunt her down."

"She even offered me to join her side." Yukari added. "But since I didn't accept; she called me a traitor."

"But why is she attacking us now? We are not in her fields." Tsukune ponders.

"Technically we are close to the fields, and probably attacked for the same reasons." Goji spoke.

"Regardless, we have to find a way out of this situation." Tsukune said.

"Easily said than done." Goji spat.

KAPAOOO!

Everyone darted up; the noise of bending wood began to be heard and then the snap of breaking timber broke loose as the upper side of the cabin was broken off leaving them wide open and the crows began to swarm over them like a hurricane. They also could see that some kind of plant monsters stood surrounding them and were the ones who broke off the house.

"WHAAAAAA!" Yukari screamed and hid behind Kurumu; "Here! Have the whore!"

"YUKARIII!"

"Dammit!" Goji cursed.

"WHAAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a female's laugher was heard. Everyone looked up and above them Ruby hovered.

"It is time for you humans to disappear!" She declared, "And I will be taking the little witch with me! Mi lady wishes for her!"

"Never!" Tsukune stood.

"We will never give Yukari chan to you!" Moka cried. Yukari was moved by their words.

"You foolish humans!" Ruby snarled, "Do not get in my way!" The witch shoved an arm forward and the monsters charged.

"LOOK OUT!" Rodan yelled and everyone scattered.

Yukari created a magic shield with her magic; Mothra showed fairy-like wings made of light behind her as she flies back and strings like silk flew off her hands, using them as whips. Other people tried to duck for cover, as well as Rodan and Goji used the couch as a shield. Wave after wave of crows charging blasted into them; but then plant monsters charged inside soon after.

There were some screams, and some other battle cries; Goji took half of the now broken couch, and charged toward one plant monster. Said monster yelled an inhuman shriek and slapped the couch with Goji sending him to soar into the air, in direct trajectory towards Moka.

Said pinklette slowly turns around and her eyes open as Goji's body charges at her; both soon after collided then gets knocked back as he hits.

"Goji/Moka!" was the general cry.

Ruby had an evil grin on her features as she watches her work; then suddenly, her eyes snap open as a pillar of light bursts upwards. "What is this!?"

As the light dim, everyone could see standing in the base, one no other than Inner Moka. A sudden gasp was heard, including Moka her self. She looked at her self then behind her and saw Goji with her rosary in hand, which was snatched by accident.

"How… the FUCK did you do that…" Moka's words were heard… her surprise was so big that she let a curse word come out her 'proper-lady' lips.

"I thought only Tsukune could take her rosary off!" Kurumu cried.

Goji sat up and took a glance at the accessory in his hand, "Your guess is as good as mine…"

"WHAAAA HEEEELP!" their wonder was interrupted how ever, as Yukari cries for help. One of the monsters managed to pick her up and had her in its arms. "Let me go you oversize freak of nature!"

"YUKARI!" was most of the collective cries.

"Let Yukari go!" Tsukune dashed to the monster to save Yukari but then was clawed away. As he soared back, his eyes went blank as the hit knocks him out.

"TSUKUNE!" (Well you get the idea…)

"You… you…" Moka snarled in anger, "YOU LOW CLASS BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Moka shoot up in a great jump and was about to kick the witch when a swarm of crows blocked her path and shoved the vampire away.

"I got what I wanted. You!" Ruby pointed at the monster that had Yukari, "Come with me. The rest… kill them all."

With cries of help, and finding herself being dragged away from her friends, friends yelling her name, Yukari saw how she was taken away; leaving her friends behind, as monsters mob them down.

Hr

* * *

Wake up…

 _Wake up child…_

Yukari finds her self in a void. Her eyes slowly opens and she hears a sweat voice.

"Mother…?"

My dear child…

"Mother!"

Yukari suddenly sits up; she rubs her eyes as she finds that she slept in an unfamiliar room.

"Good, you're awake."

Yukari sharply turns and sees Ruby leaving a coup on the table.

"You! What did you do? Where are my friends?"

Ruby turned to Yukari and showed a sad expression, and then it changed to a stern look; "Probably dead…"

"No… NO!" Yukari stood and tried to go for the door.

"Stop! You can't get out."

"No! I have to go to my friends!"

"Stop! Enough! They are not your friends! They will never be! They are just like all!" Ruby holds onto Yukari stopping her.

"You don't know, you do not know them!"

"Stop! Please! It is the truth! They will abandon you!"

Yukari stopped and looked at Ruby, "They are not like that, I swear! They will never…"

"Forget about them… you are safe here… on Witch Mountain; with people of your kin." Ruby stated, "If you want, I can be your friend. I always wanted to be friends with another witch like me."

Yukari narrowed her eyes in fury and took a couple of steps back; "I will never be friends with a murderer…"

That stung Ruby, and it showed in her eyes. Then her expression turned into a dark one, "Fine… but you will never leave this place. Come… I will take you to Lady Yukata."

"No! I want to go to my friends!"

Ruby gritted her teeth and took her wand, then an invisible force trapped Yukari and dragged her away.

Hr

* * *

"Lady Yukata, I brought her as you requested." Ruby entered a room in the mansion they were in dragging Yukari with her.

Farther inside stood a person; this one turned around and showed an old woman that had scars on her face.

"Ruby, my dear… good job." The woman spoke, old tone of voice, and went to sit in a rocker. "Welcome young witch. You are safe now… those humans will never harm you again."

"Who are you? Why did you kidnap me?" Yukari demands.

"My name is Yukata, and I am the witch that governs over these lands… protecting them from humans trying to bring harm to us."

"Is that why you attacked my friends?"

"Friends?" Yukata ask in contempt, "You call those people who treats you badly, who manipulates you… friends!? This is blasphemy! Ruby dear, I think her brainwashing is worst than I thought."

"What should we do my lady?" Ruby asks.

"What are you saying? I am not being brainwash! You're both crazy! Now let me go! Let, me, go!"

"This… is very, very awful." Yukata says in shock, "Child! Human killed our kin! Killed our families! They are NOT friends! They are trash to be gotten ridden of!"

"I will never join you! My friends will come! And you'll be sorry!"

Yukata stood in anger, walked up to Yukari and slapped her; "You insolent fool! You will learn soon enough. And your friends will never come; because they are dead, DEAD!"

Yukari had her head down, as tears fall from her cheeks; "You're wrong… they are alive…" then she raises her head and glares at the older woman, "And you'll be sorry."

The woman took a step back and snarled in anger.

And then out of nowhere it appeared… that iconic roar that sends chills to its enemies and hope to those it protects.

Yukaris' eyes open wide, and a smile grows on her face as she slowly turns her head towards the direction, "Goji nii…"

Then the place shook violently.

"What is going on!? What was that!?" The old witch yelled; "Ruby! Go check that out!"

hr

* * *

Outside: everything went to hell.

The witch's mansion was being bombarded by rocks of ice, which were being launched by inner Moka's powerful kicks.

Flying above were Kurumu and Mothra, Mothra using her silk threads as whips breaking any plant guardian on her wake as Kurumu charged in with her nails.

"Alright Mizore san, a little bit to the right, yes that's it. Ok Moka san, launch!" Tsukune directed and soon after Moka threw another powerful roundhouse kick.

"What is going on!?" Ruby appeared flying above the mansion as she watches the war zone; "No… those people were alive!?"

Ruby's senses tingled and she dodged to her left as Kurumu charged pass; "You witch! Give Yukari back!"

"How did you all survived!?"

"We are ayashi! Nothing you throw at us will bring us down!" Kurumu spat.

Ruby grits her teeth and rose in the air extending up her arm; "Fine! I'll then have to personally take care of your all!" And with a magic spell, the field broke into plant soldiers who began to charge everyone.

Monsters charged everywhere, our heroes prepared for defense. Rodan kicked one of the plant monsters and stood in guard, Mothra landed on his back joining back to back.

"Just like old days huh?" Rodan smirks

"Just like old days." Mothra finishes with a smile.

The battle continues; Moka jumps into battle, hurricane kicking every monster on sight. Mizore dashes in gracefully at high speeds, slashing and gashing every plant soldier she comes across with her ice claws, leaving no monster standing.

Kurumu kept fighting Ruby in the air, slashing with her nail daggers with fury. Down bellow Tsukune watched the scene not knowing what he should do to help. Goji then stands besides him and sets a hand in his shoulder. He nods to the human boy and Tsukune nods back, then with all his strength, the kaiju jumps into the air with a high jump and lands in the middle of the battle fields in a 'super hero landing'.

With his iconic roar, Goji's spine glows and the kaiju king let go of his atomic breath taking with it many plant monsters as he swipe his surroundings with it. The battle was turning into their favor; many plant soldiers being destroyed, hacked or burn down.

"ENOUGH!"

Every combatant froze dead as someone yelled, All eyes turned towards the root of it. Standing there was the old witch Yukata; and besides her she was holding Yukari with.

"Curse you humans! You come here, invade my home… and now destroy my children… curse you to hell!"

"You know" Rodan commented. "By now she should had realized that we aren't human at all."

"Lady Yukata…" Ruby whispers.

"Hey you!" Kurumu yelled down bellow, "Let go of Yukari! She is our precious friend!"

"Friend?" The witch spoke, "Listen to your selves… You call this friendship? I call this foolishness! I call this selfishness! You say you came to rescue her? But at what cost? MY home!?"

"I must admit you have some right…" Mathra spoke, as she walks up to them with Goji besides, "I cannot deny that we may had invaded your territory… I as the guardian of earth, apologize… But that does not mean you have any right to kill any humans."

"Hypocrisy… Guardian of the earth? Insolence! Only us witches have the right to live here… humans only brought us peril… if you say you are the guardian of the earth, why didn't you protect us as well!?"

Mothra winced; her words had truth in them.

Goji looked at the crestfallen Mothra, then at the woman. Growling, he began to walk towards the older woman; "I do not care who you are… or what your tantrum is… You took someone I care about… and for that you will pay."

"See?" The witch spoke with a dry laugh; "See what I mean? All of you are just a bunch of hypocrites."

"Oh, and you are far better, are you not?" Moka's voice soared as she landed besides Mothra. "Kidnapping people, hurting innocents… Oh please save your preaches. I'll take blood over peace any day." Last part Moka said it in a dark tone.

Yukata gritted her teeth, she was beginning to analyze the situation in another perspective. She has to admit these people are strong and mean business, but damn her if she let them win. This is her land; her property and no one will take it away from her.

"Listen you old hag! I will never join you, never!" Yukari declared.

The old witch glared down at the captive young witch, it seems there was no hope after all… she was gone. Turning her glare towards Goji and the rest, she spoke in a dark tone, "You want the girl?"

Everything went quiet and tension rose.

"You can have her…"

Yukata releases Yukari; this one feeling free, sprang towards her friends with joy. "Everyone!"

Time slows down, Yukata smirks, Goji's senses goes haywire.

SLAGSH!

Yukari's eyes glazed blank and looks down to see a branch stabbing through her, her eyes then raises as she looks at Goji whose face was splashed with her blood. Goji's eyes were wide in shock, standing there frozen like a statue. Yukari's eyes changes into fear as she begins to fall into the ground.

A heart pump was heard as Goji's form pulsed with an afterimage.

"YUUUKAAAARIIIIIII!" Kurumu screamed.

"Lady Yukata! Why did you do that! That was totally unnecessary!" Ruby cried.

"You whoring BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Moka yelled.

"You all are going to die… This city… the humans… everything that I hate will be destroyed!" the old witch declared. "Now nothing will stop me from destroying you all! EVEN IF I HAVE TO USE A FORBIDDEN SPELL TO DO IT!"

"What's going on? All sunflowers are closing up." Rodan announced.

The witch woman raised her book in the air; "COME TO ME MY CHILDREN!"

"No! Lady Yukata stop!" Ruby cried.

Every plant soldier, from every corner and every spot, appeared; crawling from the ground like zombies. Then all plant soldiers melted into blobs of jelly plants and began to gather with Yukata at the center. The blob fused and grew in mass as a giant monster came from it, giving a loud shriek.

"HAAA HA HA HA! BEHOLD MY POWER!" Yukata declared as she laid in one of the creature's mouth, as it's 'pilot'.

"Well!" Rodan spoke, "That's our queue!"

Mothra's beautiful features showed a frown, she didn't want things to end like this. She turned to Rodan, "Ready when you are…"

With a nod, Rodan powered up and with a flash of light, he transformed into his true form easily towering over the monster; soon after Mothra followed and her majestic form of a moth sprang into view.

Kurumu was holding Yukari close, her eyes grew at the sight of two kaijus above her; the sight was surreal. "Wait, Rodan was a kaiju too!? Awesome!"

"WHAT IS THIS!" Yukata snarled, "What sorcery is this!?"

" **ITS NOT SORCERY!** " Mothra's voice was heard in everyone's minds. " **WE ARE THE GUARDIANS OF THIS WORLD! AND I AM MOTHRA, THE QUEEN OF THE KAIJUS! PROTECTOR OF THE LIVING! ENERMY TO ANY WHO BRINGS HARM!** "

"Kaijus! But they were a myth!" Yukata cried. Then she hears a shriek noise and was tackled by the kaiju form of Rodan, who pushed the plant monster back. Mothra assisted the red kaiju with her silks tying the monster down, and then with the flap of her wings, some kind of dust began to fall over.

Ruby landed besides Kurumu, eyes filled with shock and fear at the sight; just the thought of such beings brought terror to them. They never stood a chance… With tears in her eyes, she managed to pry her eyes off the giant monsters and landed on Kurumu; she also saw the unconscious and bleeding form of Yukari. She quickly moved and knelt.

"Go away!" Kurumu snapped; "This is all your fault!"

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry… I never meant any of this to happen!" Ruby pled. "It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

"You didn't mean it, huh! Too late now! Yukari is dieing and is all your fault, I should kill you!"

"Let me help! I can save her!" Ruby offered.

Kurumu stopped; "How?"

"Healing magic… I can heal her with it!" And then Ruby proceeds to work. "All I ask is that please stop my lady, but please do not kill her!"

"Do not kill her?" Moka walked in and spoke with contempt; "You want us NOT to kill her?" Moka grabbed the witch by the dress; "Why should I not kill that bitch after all she did!?"

"Please…" Ruby struggled, "She is the only family I have… and she is just blind by anger and grief because our pasts, please… I know that if she calms down…"

"You are deluding yourself." Moka let go of Ruby. "The only reason why I don't kick you into the next country is because you can save Yukari."

Moka turned to Goji, who was still frozen in place; she began to look concerned and walked to him, "Hey You… Goji! Snap out of it!" Moka shook the boy, "Stop standing there, the others need you!"

Goji's eyes slowly moved, turning to Moka, his face still painted with Yukari's blood.

"Good, are you coming to?" Moka says, then suddenly the vampire flinches back; a sense of dread begins to wash over her, a feeling she never felt before, as an aura begins to cover the human-turned kaiju; his eyes begin to glow like fire.

Goji's eyes then snaps to his arm; and like a flash his hand shoots to the amulet and he begins to pull at it; static and lightning begans to shoot around as he pulls with all his might, snarling in rage.

"You fool!" Moka jumps back shielding her face with her arms and sparks flies around; "What do you think you are doing!? Did you go crazy!? Once you break that you can't turn back!"

"I DON'T CAAAAARE!" Goji screams, as he adds more power into the pull; the damaged bracket begins to crack again and then SNAP it broke apart. The chain and amulet fell into the ground and everything went quiet.

"Kurumu! Quickly! Take Yukari and RUN!" Moka cried as she turned away, grabbed Ruby and dashed away.

Suddenly and explosion of radiant energy erupted from Goji as he began to scream; the energy rose like a pillar up to the skies making the other two kaiju stop and look, including one monster-turned witch.

Then from the energy pillar a silhouette began to form and take shape. An ear shattering roar broke the silence, and with a flash, the energy disappear.

Standing with his 100-meter glory was Godzilla; His eyes were covered by dancing energy sparks-like blue flames, burning with intense thirst; From his mouth, light and flames poured out like the pits of hell wanting to consume the damned.

 _ **Because earth knew no fury; like the King's rage.**_

On the other side, Rodan and Mothra turned in concern. They feel it, his rage; the king's rage. Its like fire burning with passion, you can feel its heat trying to crawl up your skin. The old witch only could turn her gaze up, to see into those demonic eyes of the monster that towers over her. This infernal beast… the power it emanates; all of that was aiming at one point… and in the center of it, was she…

"This is… impossible…" she managed to whisper.

The kaiju king took a breath-in, and with all his might let go of ear shattering roar.

Soon after, Yukata found herself soaring back, as a palm strike from the king of monsters hit her hard and made her crash against her mansion. Yukata tries to stir herself and the monster she was controlling to a stand still, still disoriented by the mighty blow.

Alas, she could hear it.

Those heavy stomps.

That noise brought dread to her being as each one indicated how close it was coming.

She managed to open one eye and saw how the demonic kaiju stalked slowly towards her position. She managed to stand up once more and tried to attack, but then found her self face first against the floor by a tail whip. Feeling shaken by the last strike, the old witch tried to command the plant monster to it's feet, but then Godzilla's foot stomped it; slowly squishing down, making the monster, and her self since she was linked to it, scream in agony.

Godzilla snarled in hatred towards the witch; then from the tip of his tail, running up his spine, each bone spike began to glow slowly one by one until it reached at the base of his skull lighted like a chrismas tree. The kaiju king's mouth slowly opens, and with a breath in; the king of all monsters let go of his atomic breath, pulverizing into dust a witch once known by Yukata; the final words heard from the woman were the screams of pure agony as she was consumed by the plasma beam. The king stood there watching the ashes as the winds began to carry them off, then raised his head and shot out one last victory roar.

In another corner, Ruby fell to her knees; tears of anguish flowing down her face as she just witnessed her mentor being murdered in cold blood. Nothing was left, nothing…

Mothra hovered besides Rodan, both watching in concern for Godzilla's actions. In his current state he was unpredictable.

Their worst fears confirmed; Godzilla turned to them with a glare and roared. The kaiju king proceeded to charge, and Rodan and Mothra took flight. Godzilla stopped and turned his head watching team as they fly about, he snarls as Rodan begins his attack, setting his clawed legs up front for a pouncing tackle.

Godzilla adjusted himself and as soon as Rodan was on reach, the kaiju slammed the flier kaiju with the tail making Rodan crash several feel away. Soon after Godzilla screamed as he was trapped in silk threads; he pushed hard trying to break them, but it was difficult. Mothra then hovered above his head and began to flap dust into him. Godzilla's eyes began to close, he shook his head trying to toss away his drowsiness, but the moth kaiju kept at it. Godzilla's spine glowed once more and the king shot his atomic breath, with Mothra barely avoiding it. Godilla arcs his head downwards until he manages to burn the silk freeing himself in the process.

Rodan slowly stood up and faced the kaiju, his eyes glared at the giant monster, which towered bigger than him self.

Then everyone stopped dead in his or her tracks. Alarms blasted off everywhere; sirens and other stuff were heard, then helicopters appear at the distance.

Fighter jets soon after blasted in passing by Godzilla in their wake.

The king of kaijus snarled at them as the whole area begins to fill with patrol cars and the armada machinery.

The voice of a commander was heard and second later the japan defense force open fire. Bullets and missiles flew at Godzilla. The kaiju king had to move his arms up front to shield himself from the blast.

One missile hit him on the neck making the kaiju king yell in pain as he was tossed to his right. Standing back up, the kaiju king darted for the sea under heavy fire. Jet fighters tried to block his exist because the army knew that once the monster hits the sea, they would loose him.

But no matter, Godzilla pressed on, swiping crafts and choppers that dared to cross his path with his clawed arms.

The sea could be seen in view and the army raised their charge in retaliation. Another missile hit Godzilla in the face making him tumble. The King of the monster stirred, his eyes set on the sea, and he stood back up still under heavy fire and dashed once more.

Godzilla arrived, with a quick jump; he dived into the sea and sank into its depts. JDF choppers hovering above the area he was last seen cursing their luck as the kaiju king escaped once more.

Hr

* * *

Far away on a hill, where everything could be seen, stood a man. He was hidden in shadows and had one hand set on a tree holding him self.

The only thing that could be seen were his eyes; red eyes that observed the war that went bellow. His eyes moved from the war zone into the area where Godzilla disappeared. After obtaining what he needed to know, the man turned and disappeared into the forest.

Hr

* * *

Next day;

Patrol cars roamed about, Tsukune and co sat on benches in front of their destroyed cabin as medical personal and policemen took care of everything. They labeled the incident like another kaiju attack. Fortunately, no mayor damage was done and the only things that were destroyed were an old mansion and a field of flowers. Alas they also lost track of the other two kaijus that were involved in the battle against Godzilla.

Tsukune and co. had blankets covering them, protecting the children from the cold. Yukari lied on one of the ambulance beds with I.V.s and other gadgets, but things showed that she was stable.

Far away was Chairman Tenmei, who miraculously appeared to try to cover things while he speaks with the authorities.

Nekonome sensei, feeling sad and guilty about the whole deal, walked close; "Is everyone alright?"

Some looked at her with a small smile, other with a saddened look. The nekomata woman sighed in depression, things weren't supposed to be like this.

"Hey…" Moka, with rosary on, moved close to Ruby, "Thank you for saving Yukari… and… I am sorry for your mentor."

Ruby's eyes darted up with deep hatred making the pinklette flinch back. Then the witch's gaze turned back down.

"If it weren't for you…" she mumbles, "If it weren't for HIM…"

Moka began to get even more nervous with worry.

"I will never forgive him… NEVER!" Ruby yelled and dashed off into the forest.

"Ruby san!" Moka cried. Moka clenched her first above her rosary.

This was a day marked as one of those days that will never be forgotten by those who lived through it.

TO

BE

CONTINUED

Next arc on Legendary plus vampire:

"You sure did a number in Japan last week…" Godzilla's eyes darted towards a man that walked towards him, his eyes narrowed. "Now… how will you turn back? Or you prefer to be hunted for the rest of your life?"

"I can help you…"

Scene change:

"Welcome to Skull Island." A dark skinned man dressed in fur clothes spoke a she guides Goji, the other man with him and Goji's group of friends.

"We do not have he luxury of a vacation spot but it will work until a rescue team can pick you all up." The dark skinned man spoke.

"Woooowww…" Charlie spoke out loud as the vision of the whole place invades her eyes.

"This is incredible…" Blue said, "Our species… the missing ones… they are all here!"

Scene Change:

"Indominus!" Blue yelled; "How could you!"

"You left me no choice Blue!" The dino hybrid spat, "You left me no choice!"

Scene change:

Scene opens in Youkai academy; all Goji's friends stood up front of the gate waiting for him as he walks towards them.

"Goji kun!" Moka spoke making the Kaiju king look up and observes the smiles in his friends (Including Mothra and Rodan)'s faces.

"Welcome home."

Goji stood there, a genuine smile on his face; "I'm home…"

Close scene.

Hr

* * *

Author's notes:

Before you all begin to shoot me for what I did; I have a good explanation for how Goji was able to remove Moka's rosario.

As it is stated in the R+V wiki, Akasha Blood driver created the rosario with specific formats.

Between those were the specifications on how the seal could be removed.

The only way to remove Moka's seal is as follows:

First: The person who does it has to bare NO ILL FEELINGS or INTENTIONS towards Moka. In other words no one that will harm to Moka, no matter how minimun is, can remove it. Only a person of pure good intentions can do it.

Second: Including the above, the person also has to bear love for Moka; whether is romantic love or platonic one.

Goji has no intentions to harm Moka, and he cares about her a great deal. Hell he cares about any of his friends; you've seen how far he is willing to go for them.

So I think Goji can fall in the category of the few that can break Moka's seal.

In the manga canon this has not been explored because: one, the author didn't want to. And two, it would break the whole love-destined one ordeal of main character with main heroine thing.

However this story is not canon, and not about Tsukune; but about the kaiju king and his quest for growth.

So bare with me on this please.

Sigh; another thing… its five am in the morning… and after mor ethan 5 hours of planning and writing I feel too tired to check for spelling so I am uploading this raw… I apologize. Maybe later I'll correct them.

Edit: Cancel above, chapter has been worked, edited and fixed.

Anyways, good night everybody.


	10. Intermisso, magical girl story?

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

Legendary plus Vampire

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Cathegory: Action/Adventure

Hr

 _Omake_

BOOM

SPLUUSH

BIIIM!

High combat was heard in the air and scene shows a girl dressed in a fancy dress and holding a wand fighting some kind of monster.

"You evil doers will never bring me down!" The girl declared, "Burn into ashes; because I, Magical Girl Mikiri will stop you!"

Scene zooms out and we could see that it was a Tv show playing in many TVs in an electronic shop's window.

Standing before said window was Charlie holding her book bag on her back as she watches the anime playing on TV.

"It would be nice being a magical girl." With a sigh, Charlie began her way down the road.

 _Hello everyone, my name is Charlie Grady; I am just your average schoolgirl on her way towards school. I have three sisters and they look bigger than me. Sometimes I feel a complex that they had grown better them me._

"Charliiieee chaaaan~" Charlie raises her eyes and sees at the distance Yukari waving her in greeting.

 _That over there is my best friend, Yukari. We had been best friends for a long time even if she is younger than me; but she is a genius so she managed to skip classes and be in my grade, nice huh?_

 _Things went like the typical day. I met with my friend, and went to school together. We arrived at school, got in class, listened to the teacher; your average school day. Boy I feel so tired._

Whole day passed and Charlie could be found napping on her desk, sleeping soundly from the school activities. Then she feels something poke her face, "Hmmm…?" poke, poke, and poke again. Charlie raised her head, some drool falling off, and then caught sight of something.

"WHAAAAAT!" She jumped back falling off the chair flashing under skirt anything about.

"Helloh!"

She quickly scurried and then shows half her face on the desk looking at the thing that startled her; said thing was some kind of brown rodent. "It… did it speak?"

"Yes I did!"

"EEEP! DEMON!" she was about to hit it.

"NO WAIT! I AM NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" it cried, Charlie stopped mid-way from smashing it with her book bag.

The thing coughed; "I am Tsukune the Guinea pig…" the rodent known as Tsukune spoke; "And… you had been chosen!"

"Chosen? For what?"

"To be a magical girl that is! And I'll be your magical pet, guinea pig."

"You're kidding right?" Charlie spat with a flat tone.

"I assure you, there is no joke."

"Come on, magical girls are just things from manga."

"Nope, they are real alright." Then the rodent crossed his arms and frowned in deep thought, "Weeeeird things has been going on, on these part. And I was sent in a mission, by lady Mothra, the goddess of the world, to choose a valiant soul to be her champion of justice, defender of the innocent."

Charlie was already out the door; "Yeah that's just a plot thrown in a manga."

"No wait!" Tsukune-ham hopped off the desk and follows, "I am being serious."

"Well, I admit that a talking guinea pig is bizarre but… seriously? Magical girl? And most… Me?"

The rodent nodded several times; "Here!" Tsukune-ham did a back flip and some kind of wand fell into the floor. Charlie knelt and picks it up; the craftsmanship looked nice and pretty, like someone dedicated every detail into it.

"Now raise it do as I do then say: PIRI PIRI POYO YO YO YO! I LOVE FISH!" Tsukune-ham made a ridiculous pose and stick his tongue out with a wink.

KAPAO!

Tsukune-ham laid on the floor with spinning eyes as the wand smacked him down, Charlie walking away annoyed.

Several minutes later, Charlie was out the school main building with an annoyed expression as she begins to head home. Stupid magical rodent that appeared out of nowhere, wanting for her to do such ridiculous poses and say something so embarrassing for his amusement.

KABOOM –insert your explosion and screams cliché here-

"What was that!?" Charlie turned, as there was an explosion close to the school courtyard. Alerted, the girl dashes off into the distance.

Hr

"BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!" a bunch of dead looking Chihuahuas were making a riot around the place, smashing anything with sticks and using fire crackers on others.

"Heeelp, heeeeeeeeeelp!" random damsel student cried as the bipedal mad dogs wreck anything around them

Charlie arrived at the scene greeting her teeth; "What is this!?" her eyes open in shock at the scene. "This is madness!"

"THIS, IS SPAAARTAAAAA!" one of the dhihuahua dogs yelled.

Another Chihuahua zombie, who was missing an eye, stepped forward; "We are the Taco Bell Dog zombie gang! And we will eat all your tacos!" then smiled darkly; "And grab yer boobs!"

"KYAAA NUUUU!" Charlie cried holding her chest.

"Charlie saaaaaan!" Tsukune-ham dropped in from the sky holding the wand; he quickly tossed it and Charlie grabs it. "Uuuuuseee iiiit, iiits thheeee oooonly waaaaaa KUFF!" and he hit the ground face-first.

"Tsukune-ham…" Charlie said moved, and then she frowned in determination. "ok, I'll do it for you!"

She took a step and hold her wand high; "You bad dogs! I will teach you all a lesson!"

"PIRI PIRI POYO YO YO YO! I LOVE FISH!"

One fan-service transformation later; the girl stood in a skimpy-yet-cute magical girl outfit. "The magical girl, Pretty Charlie!" She makes a pose.

"Oh noez boyz, it's a magical girl!" One of the dogs spoke.

"Ruuun!" they sprang away with Charlie on toe.

"PRETTY, SHARPLY, RAPTOR CLAW!" heart shaped claw rain to the dogs exploding them away.

"WHAAAA!" they yelled.

"HOOOOOOOO HO HO HOOOOO!" an annoying laugh blasted off; Charlie turn around and on top the baseball field's fence was a silver white haired woman with a long black cape, red eyes and sharp teeth. "You are pretty good, Pretty Charlie."

"Who are you!?"

"I am Indominatrix!" The woman announced and snapped a whip; "And I'll whip you up!"

"EEEEP!" Charlie whined.

"Do not fear friend!" another voice announced it's presence and another magical girl landed besides Charlie. "I'll help you!"

"And who are you?"

"I am the magical girl Pretty Yukari!" The girl made a silly pose.

"Oh noez, it is Pretty Yukari! My arch nemesis!" Indominatrix yelled. "This calls for heavy artillery!"

Then the woman took out a dagger; "Come forth!" and then she begins to play the dagger like a flute. The sound flew about and then from the sea rose, "MECHA GOJIRA!"

"RAAAAAWWWRRRRR BITCHES!" Mecha Gojira roared.

"Rats, its Mecha Gojira! This is going to be hard." Pretty Yukari greeted her teeth.

"MECHA GOJIRA! BLAST THEM WITH LASER RAY ATTACK!"

"What is this, Pokemon!?" Charlie cried as she dashes off behind Yukari.

Mecha Gojira opened its jaws and energy particles began to charge. Then soon after it shot and energy beam and flew towards both magical girls exploding in them.

hr

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAAH!" Charlie sat up panting heavily. She looked around and saw she was in her room. The raptor girl sighed in relief; "It was just a dream…"

"Maybe I shouldn't had watched a marathon of magical girl anime and sentai shows…." Staying quiet for several minutes in deep ponder, she spoke once more, "Naaaaaaah!"

Then Charlie fetches the controller, turned on the TV and kept watching anime.

 _Omake end_

Hr

Author's Note:

Maybe writing none stop for a whole week has made my brain gone weird… I should take a few days off and rest…

Regardless, I managed to finally create the cover-book for this story and exchange it with the Godzilla one as the new FF story logo. Made it me self; hope ye guys like it.

Laterz.


	11. Mantle of the King

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

Legendary plus Vampire

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Cathegory: Action/Adventure

Hr

* * *

Night; a bright starry night; The wind flows peacefully, breezing through trees as waves splashed bathing the sand in the beach as it's peaceful demeanor lies bellow the shining stars in such a peaceful night. Moon shining fully, with it's silver light, bathing all that sees with it's shine.

All that stopped how ever, as waves that slap the beach's lap began to stir and raise one wave after another until a bigger wave hit the coast as spikes grew from the water and a lizard like giant rose from the sea.

Godzilla stood for a second, scanning the area for something; the giant monster took a step forward, his feet leaving a giant footprint in the sand, as the kaiju king moves away from the water.

Alas, that could not be completed as the kaiju collapsed all together in the sand lying there motionless. A sudden puff of air coming out of his nostrils indicated that he was alive, and yet too weak to move. His eyelid opened slightly, eyes moving to look around once more.

Godzilla remembered everything; after swimming for days soon after fleeing the attack by the defense force, leaving his friends behind, he calmed himself down from his blinding rage. Learning how he even turned against his companions, he didn't want to think what could had happened if the JDF did not interfere.

Exhausted for swimming and emotional drain; he resurfaced in this random isle that showed up in his presence; hoping that no living was there and he would be able to rest.

His eyes slowly began to close, memories of his companions and his last battle still tormenting him… the thought that the little witch would be dead by now and he couldn't prevented it… but at least… the cause of such misery was eliminated; his thought went to blank as the king of kaiju succumbed to exhaustion.

Hr

* * *

POK POK

POK POK

Godzilla stirred awake, it was morning and the sun shun brightly in the sky. His eye moved as he caught sight of a seagull poking his eyelid; said bird was frozen in shock then fly away; funny… maybe it was his imagination but he swore he heard the bird say 'mine'.

Making a loud sigh, the kaiju king moved his arms in annoyance as he tries to push himself up. Slowly he stood; sand not making it any easier as the waves washes his step making the sand unstable.

Finally managing to stand in his feet, Godzilla took a completely look at his surroundings. So much for school; without the amulet he would not be able to get back into human form, and now he'll be hunted; so much for recklessness.

Godzilla began to walk towards inland; although his size made the trees smaller than himself, it was better cover when lying down than in the beach.

"You know, that back when could had gone better."

Godzilla quickly turned, snarling in alert and glaring down toward the direction that voice came from.

Up in a hill, arm crossed and glaring up at him, stood a man. This man looked tall for human standards and also had messy hair like his, but what were most peculiar were his red eyes.

Godzilla snarled once more and sent a clawed arm to squash said man. The land trembled with the ground slap but to his surprise, the man actually dodged the strike and was on the air for what it looked like a jump.

Not wasting time, Godzilla stroke again missing the man as it used his own hand like a trampoline.

"You know, if you think really carefully; you are wasting your energy." The man landed safety on another hill close by. "Seriously, do you really think you'll be able to hit a mobile smaller target? Boy, you really need training."

Godzilla lowered his snout to look at the man directly.

"You must be thinking 'who is this fokker', am I wrong?" The man smirked after Godzilla threw an annoyed growl.

"So what now, 'king'? Are you going to leave things like this? Are you going to let your self be hunted for the rest of your life?" The man glared directly at Godzilla's eyes, "Or are you going to do something to change it? Listen to me boy, I can help you."

Godzilla snorted then straightened him self as he turns about. The king of kaijus began to walk away but suddenly stops as he feels the man sitting in his forehead.

"Not going to listen to me, ah? do ya boy?"

Godzilla growled and sent a palm strike to his head, unfortunately he on accomplished to knock himself down, as the man was not already there.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I did not force you to hit your self."

RAAAAWR!

"Hey! I am being friendly here, you do not have to snap at me." The man replied; "If I wanted to, I could know you down to your tail. What? Don't believe me? Stop looking at me like I was a crazy person."

Having enough of the idiotic human and too annoyed to think of consequences, Godzilla swung a tail at the man. Said man reacted quickly and dodged to his right.

"It seems you will not learn unless you feel it." The man said and he jumped into Godzilla's back. Godzilla snarled in anger and began throwing slap attacks around his body but the man was too agile and swift to stop. Said man hoped on the back of Godzilla's arms and ran up to him, the kaiju king tried to take a bite out of the man but this one jumped and with all it's small size might, punched the king's left cheek with a mighty fist creating a sound shockwave.

Nothing happened at first, but then second later Godzilla, incredibly, began to fall to his right hitting the ground hard. The man landed over the king's left eye and looked directly at it with a smirk; "See? Now will you listen to me?"

Godzilla was too dizzy and tired for a retort.

"Good boy."

Hr

* * *

"No, no, no, no!" the man complained, "You are doing it all wrong!"

Godzilla growled in annoyance.

"The secret to transforming is in your gut, YOUR GUT! You have to will it; you have to feel it; feel the energy! Feel the transformation! And then you execute it!"

HIIISSS

"Oh don't you talk back to me boy, or I'll smack you to kingdom come again." The man threatened, "Now do it again!"

It's been several hours since the encounter. The mysterious man began to teach Godzilla how to willingly transform back into a human and things were not going that well, mostly because of the kaiju's pride.

I mean, the sight of a 100-meter tall lizard doing a martial arts pose, then moving with taichí movements with it's hands, its quite the amusing view. Who would have thought of a kaiju doing a kata?

"Now focus! Can you feel the flow of your energy? Go deep and feel it… do it as if you could touch it and bring everything to your abdomen, find your center!"

Easier said than done.

Several more hours passed.

"There, you almost had it… and… GO FOR IT!"

Godzilla reacted, doing as told, a sudden light emerged from his body and he felt himself began to shrink. Almost, almost…

SPLANG!

There was an explosion and Godzilla was knocked off his ass.

KLAKAPOOM!

His body fell had into the ground.

The mysterious man face palmed.

Hr

* * *

KABOOM!

The island suddenly shook by the sudden tremble of the noise. It has been several days since his training began with the mysterious man. In those days Godzilla managed to learn the human transformation technique but was far off from mastering it. Certain key stimuli provoked him to transform back, like anger and surprise.

So right now Godzilla, as Goji, was tied up to all over with a rope and hanging off a three with just one arm free, but hand covered to only expose his index finger.

"Do you really think this is fucking necessary you crazy old man!?" Goji protested.

"Ah stop your winning." The man said, as he was standing over a giant bolder that hung from a rope ready to be swinger. "Now remember what I told you."

"You think this will help my anger issues? I do not see the point, you've been smacking me with boulders all day!" Goji protested; "Where did you learn this anyways?"

"From an chinese Amazon old lady." Man spoke, "Quite the cunning mind if you ask me. Alas this technique mostly helps by strengthening your pain tolerance so… yeah." The man pushed himself off with a stick making him and the boulder began to swing.

"W-wait, wait! I am not ready!"

"Just focus boy!"

"SON OF A GHFF!"

BANG!

"You ok there boy?" the man asked.

"I… HATE… you…"

hr

* * *

Goji sat in front of the campfire all bandaged up. His expression shown a young man that went through hell and back, with his annoyance. "I still not see the point."

"Boy, I told you before. It helps you focus, if you manage to see the weak point of an object and break it… then you have the concentration to focus your life force and sense things that surrounds you. Plus it also makes you stronger."

Goji glared at the man, who was cooking some fish in the campfire, "You never told me your name…"

"Does it matter?"

"It does! How will I call you? All this time I had been saying 'old man' this and 'old man' that."

"Sensei is fine."

"I am serious here." Goji snarled.

"Look kid, it does not matter, my name that is. The point is that we need to find a way to control your rage; to canalize it and convert it into a weapon and not let it control you." The man spoke; "You already turned against your friends once… you could do it again if you let your rage blind you."

"I am a kaiju… rage is what I am…"

"Maybe…" The man said as he checks for the fish. "But you also are forgetting that your radioactive levels increases with your anger. And that is not a good thing."

"How do you know so much about me?" Goji asked. The man just sat there quietly for several minutes.

"Ok, here is the deal… I'll train you… you master these techniques; and when we are done I tell you everything you want to know… deal?"

Goji glared at the man, not like he had any options, then nodded.

Hr

* * *

"How're you doing up there?" the man asked as he looks up into a wooed column he made that was about two stories high. On top of it stood Goji, standing in one feet and holding his hands together in a ninja fashion.

"Did I ever say I hate you?"

The man snorted; "Come on is not THAT bad. You can't be scared of heights when you are ten times bigger than that pole."

"Its not the height, it's the point of this."

"Balance training boy!" the man replied; "You need to learn how to adjust!"

Goji clicked his tongue, true though; the wind was strong at this height and being close to the coast didn't make it easier.

"Alright, you keep doing that and I'll go get lunch." The man turned about to head off into the forest but stopped. He smirked maliciously and with a quick swift, the man kicked the pole hard making it shake like a tail.

"Wha wha whaaaa! IIIIIIII HAAAAAAAATTTEEE YOUUUUUKUUUFF!"

"Eeech…" The man winced as Goji stabbed head first to the ground, "THAT had to hurt…"

hr

* * *

A blur quickly passed by; it can be seen hoping from tree to tree in a quick motion. Then from another corner, another blur appeared. Both blurs collided and created a shockwave as both were repelled back. Once more, both jumped at each other provoking another shockwave. The dance continued here and there until there was a blue beam of energy blasting to the other.

The second blur avoided the beam and charged, first blur knocked back and it crashed against a sand wall, then suddenly everything stopped as a wooden speak stopped to the first's neck.

"Checkmate."

Goji glared at his trainer, clicking his tongue the human-turned kaiju stood and dusted him self off.

"There is still a long way to go, but you are getting there."

Goji snorted and turned about to start his journey back to camp.

Hr

* * *

Both master and student sat before the campfire once more. It was almost the end of the moth of the first months of summer season. Thanks to Goji's quick healing, all the torture he went through this whole month was tolerated and no mayor damage was sustained.

"Well boy, I most say congratulations. This time you lasted longer than early days; also you can control your forms better so I must say that you are done with my training."

Goji looked at the man.

"Yes, yes I know." Man sighed. "A promise is a promise."

"So, will you tell me?"

The man stood, he turned towards the sea and his expression turned into a nostalgic one. "How should I start…?"

"A simple name would do…" Goji commented with sarcasm.

The man snorted, "Well boy… is not THAT easily." The man turned around with a sad expression, "The reason why I know so much about you is because, in a way… I AM YOU."

Goji's attention grew in alert, what does he mean?

"Yes, look it in your heart Goji, you know its true…" Goji's eyes slowly open, "Goji… I am YOUR FATHER!"

Goji stood quickly, eyes open in shock, "What the fuck!?"

The tension stood there for a couple of seconds; then was ruined by the man laughing his ass off.

"Oh maaan! Did you believe that!? Come on! That's obvious from star wars boy! I am just pulling your leg!" the man grasped his stomach; "Boy, if you could see your face right now…"

Goji had a really dark look in his face, and a vein popped throbbing really hard. As the man was trying to compose himself, Goji grabbed the tree trunks and slammed it in top of him making a depression in the sand.

"Ow… ok, I deserved that…" the man complained.

"STOP WITH YOUR JOKES OLD MAN! THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Goji yelled almost going ballistic.

The man slowly pried himself off the tree trunk; "I am not half wrong either though."

Goji glared at him.

"I am being serious now." The man set a serious tone and expression; "I really mean that you and I are almost the same."

"Explain."

"1954…"

Goji's eyes narrowed.

"I believe Mothra told you about it."

- _So they know each other_ , Goji thought, "What of it?"

"Its when the first King rose."

"And?"

"I am THAT king."

Goji stood there, taking everything in; silence reign for several minutes. "Look, if you're joking again I am not laughing."

The man stood and dusted himself; "I am not joking now. My strength, my durability… it is the real deal. Or you thought a mere human could do all that the past month? Then again…" The man thought as he remembered that there were actually pretty strong humans in the world.

"Let's say I believe you. How? Mothra said you died."

The man sighed and turned about, "She is not far off…" then the man turned once more towards Goji and glared, "Godzilla, I speak to you. I AM king Gojira… your predecessor. My powers, my strength; you inherited all of it. What you see before you, it's just but a fragment of my former self."

"The oxygen destroyer that was used for my defeat, it destroyed by body… but it did not destroy my spirit. I lived on for these pass few decades; roaming around the world in this form…"

"Are you… a ghost?" Goji asked perplexed.

"Not exactly… I am cursed you see, to be immortal, to never die… a piece of me lived and it formed into this body and I lived on. How ever, my power is only a small fraction of my former self. And because of it… I can only remain like this… never to be able to transform into what I once were."

"So, that is why you never transformed all this time…" Goji confirmed, "Is because you didn't want to… but you couldn't…"

"Yes, unfortunate isn't it?" former king Gojira smiled sadly; "I was created by humans… cursed by humans… destroyed by humans… and I still linger on like an undead watching them move from one generation to the next without never find peaceful rest.

Goji stood there quietly.

"I should hate them…" former king spoke, "I should despise them human and destroy them… but ironically I do not. All these years, walking among them… made me learn many things… who they were, their weakness and why they are how they are."

"I asked my self…" he continued, "Was it worth?"

"Did you find your answer?" Goji asked.

King Gojira smiled, then switched his gaze towards the boy once more; "They have you now, right? YOU are my successor, and YOU defended them from a plague I thought I eliminated." Gojira walked to Goji and set a hand in his shoulder, "I am sorry for putting such a weight on your shoulders… I would take the mantle of king again and continue, but I can't… so I have to leave everything in your hands."

"You really think I can?"

"Goji, you were born for greater things than I ever did. You are still young… but you are now the one who CAN make a difference… All I did was bring vengeance upon humans; and that only brought more chaos and hatred."

Goji stood quiet as he observes.

"You should follow Mothra. She is the perfect guide to show you the way."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Your choice boy; but is either that or walk the world being hated at and hunted." Gojira replied taking his hand back; "I know you are smart enough to make the right decisions."

"It seems the food is ready." Gojira sat close to the fire again working on the grilled fish.

"Have you ever…" Goji spoke, his master hearing him; "Have you ever though: 'why you'?"

"Many times boy… many times…" Gojira replied, "But I remember reading this in a book from someone who's name I can't remember and somehow passed quite a nightmare twice… uhm… how was it? Oh! 'Life, finds a way'. Yeah that's it."

"Sounds cheesy…" Goji said as he sat down.

"It still true, life made YOU after my defeat… if it wasn't for you, there would be millions MUTO running about."

"Still…" Gojira spoke, "I had been sensing a disturbance in the force."

Goji raised an eyebrow.

"No joke; something is going on… I believe the youkai are planning a counter attack on humans… You have to prepare. I think Youkai will try to claim the earth once more."

"Is this why you were training me?"

"In a way, yes." Gojira confirmed, "You need to adjust yourself in both forms and be able to control your power and use it at will."

"Now eat, tomorrow will be a long day." Gojira finished.

Goji fetched a stick, examination the food in it, he slowly began to consume it, "Can you tell me a few things of the time you roamed the earth?"

"Boy do I have some stories!" Gojira smirked, "Just listen to this. I actually know many things. Also, want to know Mothra's secret weakness?"

"She has some?" Goji raised an eye once more.

"Oooh, you will like this. Listen to this…"

Former king began to tell the new king his tales, findings and experiences. He also told about some of his battles and tried to teach certain tactics if the new king finds him self in a same situation. All that continued for the rest of the night until both went to sleep.

Hr

* * *

Waves splashed everywhere, the sun shines brightly above, and the skies were clear and blue. A sudden stomp interrupted the flow of water as Goji, in his kaiju form, pushed his leg into the water splashing everywhere as he begins to sink.

"Alright," former king Gojira stood in Godzilla's back, holding himself from a spike. "Head north east, there is an island several miles away. A former friend lives there and maybe he can help you get back into civilization."

Godzilla looked back at him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. Do as I say! Come on, I will not drown. Get moving."

With a grunt, Godzilla turned and dived for the water. His body began to swim in snake like movements as he used his tail for propulsion. Former king hold himself tight as the back of the kaiju was above the water.

"You know, if you don't sink we will be detected." Goji growled at him, "Just do it!"

And with that, the kaiju dived into the water sinking fully not leaving traces of his presence.

To

Be

Continued

Hr

* * *

Author's Notes:

Alright, a new week began; I feel refreshed, time to get back to work.

The beginning of the summer arc just started. Now lets see what other adventures await the new king of the monsters as the former king follows as a mentor.

What would happen next? Only time will tell.


	12. The island of the lost

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

Legendary plus Vampire

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Category: Action/Adventure

Hr

* * *

The sound of walking people echoes around the halls inside the airport we find ourselves at. Waiting for their private flight stood the Raptor Squad plus a rex teacher and a hybrid dinosaur. Each girl were carrying luggage and hoping to have a normal flight back to Japan. The Raptor squad went back to isla Nublar to see their folks but they were still worried after hearing on what happened from their returning friends from camp and the disappearing of Goji. Yukari was then taken to the school nurse as she recovers after spending a week at a human hospital.

The raptor girls thought to search for their king friend once they reach Japan; they even spoke with some of the InGen personnel for help.

Standing in front of a window that showed the airfield was Indominus. A serious expression shown in her features as she glares at no one in particular; memories of certain encounter happened in her mind.

" _So, what is this about the proposition you are telling me?" Indominus asks skeptically._

" _Indominu Rex," Mu began to speak. "I know how your piers treat you. A freak of nature… nothing more than a mutant manufactured in a facility; The supposed ultimate queen… but you were just a weapon; what had they done for you? Nothing…"_

" _You deserve better… you deserve to rule them all. You were created for something mayor… you are just no mere hybrid… but the ultimate life form."_

 _Infominus narrowed her eyes, "Some people said they designed me to be a weapon… But I am not a weapon, I am ME!"_

" _Yes! Yes you are… you are not a weapon, you are you." Mu extends her arm, "Come with me Indominus… join me! I know how you feel… because we are in the same band."_

 _Inrominus raised an eyebrow._

" _We are Anti-thesis…" Mu spoke, then surrounding Indominus, shadows that formed into people began to surround her. Indominus set her guard up preparing to fight if she had to. "Just like you Indominus Rex… Anti-Thesis is a group formed only by hybrids."_

 _Indominus stood still, "Hybrids?"_

" _Yes Indominus! Just like your race, the dinosaurs, ayashi also prejudice hybrids of any kind and make us an outcast. We joined together to show those imbeciles who is the strongest… we hybrids have blood of all… two kinds in one… no ayashi can compare to us… and we need a strong leader."_

" _You Indominus…" Mu smirked evilly, "You were designed to lead us… the ultimate hybrid, the ultimate queen… join us Indominus… with us, you will find a place in this life and you will never be rejected!"_

 _Indominus considered it; A place only for hybrids, one that she doesn't to go through humiliation anymore?_

" _Indominus…"_

 _A voice sounded behind her. Indominus turned around and her eyes opened in shock, "C-creator Wu…" She was speechless. After her rampage in Isla Nublar, Dr. Henry Wu and some other InGen personnel disappeared. "Why…"_

" _Why am I here?" Wu spoke. "My child… my master piece… How long I hoped to see you shine in glory. I am here, because I left Ingen and joined another more powerful organization… In-Gen were getting too full of themselves and they were limiting my ingenious and ideas for genetics because it didn't make any profit."_

 _Dr. Wu raised his hands mid way; "But Fairy Tale, this new organization, is different! Even if I am Human they accepted me… accepted my work! They gave me free reign to do any experiment I want!"_

 _Indominus took a step back, eyes trembling still not believing._

" _Join them Indominus, with them you will reach your full potential! And I will be here my child…" Wu extended a hand to the dino girl, "Come Indominus…"_

 _Indominus timidly raised her hand towards the scientist, still doubts in her. Her instincts told her not to but her heart and pride wanted to be set free. Indominus grabbed Wu's hand and came close in an embrace, "Father…"_

 _Dr. Henry Wu raised his eyes and directed them to Mu, with a smirk; the other girl nodded and smiled evilly back. The dark skinned girl walked up to them and set a hand in the girl's shoulder._

" _Welcome to our group… I assure you that you will never regret it…" Mu said, "You first task… is to inform us on G-Force activities. We have to bring justice to those who treated you poorly, don't you agree?"_

 _Indominus pried her self off Wu and glared at the other girl; "You want me to betray them…?"_

" _In a way, yes." Mu nodded, "But what of it? That raptor, Blue was it? Isn't she always bringing out how you never belonged to their species? She always say that you are not part of them… let's teach them that you are SOMEBODY in this world…" Mu extended her hand._

 _Indominus thought for several minutes, then without hesitation shook the dark skinned girl's hand._

The noise of a jet engine snapped the dino hybrid off her reverie. Brushing stands of hair off, she catches the announcer calling for them. Since it was an InGen private place; it was only they and some InGen personnel present.

"Hey Indy!" Charlie called out, "The place is ready, and we are boarding. Hurry up!"

Indominus took a look at the youngest raptor girl, then to her stuff, and finally outside. With a sigh, she dragged her luggage into the plane.

Hr

* * *

Fine day was in the current daytime. The waves at the sea danced with joy and some seagulls flew about. One of them lands and floats happily in the water. Second later, said seagull got spooked, as some kind of fin emerges from the water, followed by another, and another and another; the seagull took flight scared of 'jaws'.

"Did that seagull say 'mine'?" Ex-King Gojira, who stood holding into one of the spiked fins, commented. "Hmmm… it feels like surfing in the U.S.A."

Watching in the distance, he managed to see what he was hoping for, "Alright Goji, get ready to land. We arrived." His answer was just a muted underwater growl.

Several minutes later, Godzilla reached the coast. One stomping feet landed on the first corners of the beach, then the other as Godzilla pushes himself forward. The place didn't look out of the ordinary, mostly vegetation and some other ruins here and there. What was more curious is a rock in the distance, which had the form of a human skull.

"Hmm… it has changed a bit since last time I was here." Godzilla heard the former king speak, said man jumped down the giant kaiju and landed safely in the sand. "I wonder where is everybody?"

Then a loud roar was heard, and trees in the distance began to quickly pry out as what ever was coming, came at high speeds.

"Ah, here comes the warm welcome." Gojira spoke tilting his head, "Hope they have lemonade."

Godzilla looked at the man in annoyance seconds before something charged at him. Out of the woods a giant ape jumped from a cliff above them and with a furious roar, stroke Godzilla with a haymaker.

Godzilla stumbles a bit back, shaking his head; then he glared furiously at the ape with a snarl. Observing it, the giant ape was more or less in the 80-meter class of kaiju. Not as big as him self, but still a titan. The giant ape punched his chest and began doing intimidation acts to try to make Godzilla go away.

The king of the monsters lowered its head and strife to the side, not taking his eyes off the ape. Seeing as its attempt to scare Godzilla off was failing, the giant ape roared and charged. Godzilla follow up with his roar and charged as well.

Both fighters clashed, trying to hold each other with force, one trying to push the other down. Both monsters' forehead clashed with one another, eyes locked on each as they growl and snarl. Godzilla pulled his head back and then slammed it hard into the giant monkey kaiju wannabe's making the ape step back holding it. Not waiting for another chance, Godzilla turned about and slammed his tail hard enough to send the ape soaring back, crashing into the cliff.

The ape pushed it self up, shaking head. It glared in rage at the kaiju king with hatred. The ape then went ballistic, hitting his chest and other things, Godzilla still not taking his eyes off.

Suddenly, the giant ape took a hold of a giant boulder; the mammal growled making force and Godzilla had to raise his head in amazement at how the monkey managed to pull such a huge stone. Godzilla then cursed as his attention snapped when the ape threw the boulder at him with all its might.

Godzilla's spine quickly glowed for a low-output atomic breath and blasted the large ball of rock. But when this boulder exploded, the ape appeared behind it in a follow up and smashed it's fist in Godzilla's face, sending the kaiju king into the sea, creating a huge wave after it splashed into it.

Godzilla tried to stir, but then the ape jumped into of him using its weight for a dive kick making the kaiju yell. Not wasting time, the giant ape grabbed the kaiju by the neck, and sank it inside the water chocking and hoping it drowns.

Sucks to be him, Godzilla could breath underwater; the kaiju king slapped the monkey silly with a clawed hand making it roll in the water. Godzilla then followed up with screaming at the ape as it stands back up.

The ape locked glares with Godzilla and back; both standing there seizing each other.

"Alright, alright; enough!" Gojira appeared bellow them, walking over water mind you, as he claps his hands calling their attention. Both beasts snarled at him; but then Godzilla noticed how the ape's expression changed to one of relaxation and surprise. "Yeah, it's been a while… Kong."

The giant ape, which his name seemed to be 'Kong', began to moan and hump and do monkey business as it greets the former king.

"Yeah, I am happy to see you too. Lets go to the beach and talk, shall we?"

hr

* * *

After several minutes, Gojira stopped at the beach waiting for his other two companions. Once Godzilla put a foot in dry land, a light covered him and he transformed into his human form landing besides Gojira.

The giant ape came after, walking smoothly and without worry; once he touched dry land, a light also covered him and transformed. Landing close to them stood an African looking man, taller than Goji, dressed in fur. His facial expression was rough showing his age and had beard covering his chin.

"I never thought I'll see you again, you idiotic overgrown lizard." The man's voice was rough and deep as he spoke to the former king.

"Yeah, I love you too monkey breath."

"Come here you!" Kong charged at Gojira, and both began to wrestle in the sand. Kong then ended up having Gojira by the neck and giving the former king a nuggie, until a cough called their attention.

Kong locked eyes to Goji; "Apologies lad, I thought you were another of those Kaijus that are trying to get into this island. Although your form was very familiar, but can't risk it, you know."

"So…" Gojira started, trying to pry himself off the bigger man, "They are still trying to get HIM huh?"

"Yes, and lately their attacks had been more frequent." Kong replied.

"I see, good thing we came." Gojira finished. Goji glared at his mentor; "Oh, right. Kong, Goji; Goji, Kong."

"KING Kong…" Spoke the ape-man.

"Yeah, what ever." Gojira retorted.

"King?" Goji asked.

"Yes lad, I govern over this island. Many people had come to seek my protection after human resumed their war against monsters." Kong explained, "Before it was just me and my natives. I still welcome them."

"What is so important in this island that kaiju are coming to attack it?" Goji asks frowning.

Kong and Gojira looked at each other, then the former king switched back to Goji; "Don't worry about that boy; their problem. Now come." Gojira landed an arm over Goji and dragged him. "Hey monkey breath, we had a long journey, do you have any food around?"

"You never change, do you?" Kong grunted in annoyance, "Right this way."

"What ever you say, kaiju wannabe." Gojira smirked as he teased making Kong roll his eyes.

Hr

* * *

After several hours of hiking, the three kings (one former), reached a hill that showed the view inside the island. Gojira showed a smile, Goji was dumbfounded and he tried to get close.

"King Godzilla… my former King Gojira…" Kong began as he walks closer to the corner of the cliff, "Welcome… to Skull Island."

Kong turned around, waving his hand towards the island's paradise. In this, the view flies inside as it shows its inhabitants. Humans, monsters, even DINOSAURS roam about primitive buildings and houses made by the natives; everyone seemed to live in perfect harmony.

It was a paradise indeed.

"How…?" Goji tried to ask.

"Some were natives of this island, others are survivors that beached in; all of them running from the cruelty of man." Kong explained.

"I see this place grew even better than last time I was here." Gojira spoke, a smile on his face.

"Come, I believe the towns people will be happy to receive you all." Kong offered and began to guide them down to the village.

Hr

* * *

Flying high, Charlie was humming a song as she sees clouds over the plane's window. "One cloud, two cloud, three clouds for me~"

"Charlie, don't get too close. You'll freeze your nose." Blue scolded with a frown.

"Ok~!"

"Leave her be little Blue, let her enjoy the flight." Rexy said as she watched them all.

For their part; Delta was reading as always and Echo was phasing back and forth.

"Can you stay still? I am getting air sick just watching you," Delta complained.

"I, can't, stand, planes!" Echo declared anxiously.

Indominus, who was sitting on the back far away from them, snorted; "Wuss…" Then she felt mother nature call to her and stood. Walking down the hall, the silver white haired dino girl reached the plane's facilities. Sighed in content as it was not occupied and opened the door.

After closing it behind her, her arms flew bellow her skirt and pulled down her underwear as she began to feel the pressure on her bowels.

"Hi there~"

Indominus' eyes snapped open and a flash beam hit the back of her head. Slowly turning around like in a horror movie, she saw the head of a frog youkai pop off the toilet; Her eyes shrank soon after. "Nice butt btw, oh boy…"

Outside the restroom: "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rumble and smashed could be heard from the inside. Down the hall, all dino girls popped their heads to see what happened.

"Indominus, are you alright there?" Rexy asked in concern.

"Yeah! Just peachy!" Indominu's voice was heard from inside followed by a nervous chuckle.

"Ok…" Rexy frowned.

"Must have been something she ate." Charlie threw in.

"I told her to stop eating bones!" Blue retorted.

"Constipation in dinosaurs sure is awful." Delta spoke monotonously as she keeps reading.

Back inside; the hybrid dinosaur was chocking the frog youkai with all her might, eyes glaring with red veins.

"Ghagaga givuu givuu givuu!" The frog complained.

"Give me one good reason for me not kill you right now and eat your corpse!" Indominus threatened.

"I have a message from mistress Mu, kero!"

The hybrid let go of the frog; this one coughed trying to breath once more. Indomius folded her arms bellow her breasts.

"Speak."

The frog youkai stirred himself and fixed his clothes; "Lady Mu has a mission for youn kero. She needs you assistance."

"What, you want me to blow up the plane?"

The frog blinked; "Hmm... Close, but not quite."

"I was joking!" Indominus threw her arms up, "You can't be serious?"

"We found him, Godzilla!"

Indominus glared at the frog.

"He appeared in an island we had been operating for a while now. We could kill two birds with one stone, kero."

"Uhm, if you haven't realized, we are in a plane in route to Japan."

"Here." The frog offered her some kind of sphere, "Use this."

"And, this is?" indominus raised an eyebrow as she takes the stone.

"A dimensional shifter. Your people will think they are flying to Japan but this will shift the plane to the island's destination, kero."

Indominus took another look at it, "Quite convenient… don't you think?"

"Don't ask details, just stick it to the pilot cabin's door and let the thing do it's magic."

"Alright." Indominus finished, then turned to the door. She might need a bath after this… stupid frog suddenly scaring her… maybe a bit of mopping…

"One more thing!" the frog requested.

"What!?" Indominus turned annoyed.

Then the frog's face switched to a perverted one, with comical blush and all; "Can I see you butt again?"

A vein popped in Indominus' forehead. Then the frog youkai found him self face-first inside the toiled seconds after the dino girl flushed it making the youkai stuck into the pipe.

Hr

* * *

Indominus came out of the restroom cleaning her hands with a handkerchief; as she walks down the hall, everyone looked at her.

"What?"

"You might want to change… I can smell you from a mile away." Delta spoke with her usual tone.

"SHUT UP!" Indominus yelled with a massive blush.

"Ara, dear if you had problems why didn't you tell me?" Rexy spoke setting a hand on her cheek with concern.

Indominus pulled her hair cursing a certain frog and stomped to the back of the place where their luggage was resting. As she walks away, everyone looked at her in wonder of what was wrong with the hybrid, in different topics.

Time passed and fresh clean, manage to sneak in the magic thing she was given; just before she went back to her sit ignoring the gossip running around.

Hr

* * *

Back at Skull Island, one isle a bit away; stood two random youkai. One of them had binoculars and was observing Skull Island; the other was munching on some chips.

"Dude, we're been here for hours! Why do the boss sent us here!?" the one munching complained.

"Shut up dude, if we do this our ranks will raise!"

"But it's boring."

"Mission report!"

Both youkai jumped at their feet hearing the voice; doing a hand salute they greet Mu as she stands there. "Boss!"

"I hope you two haven't been wasting time here." Mu glared.

"No boss, we've been keeping an eye to!"

"Good…" Some noise made the other monster look up and she caught sight of a plane flying by. "Good… just on schedule."

The female monster took position and waved her hands.

"Look look!" One of the youkai whispered; "She is going to do her x-men powers."

"Yeah, her x-men powers!"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled at them and they stood straight.

Mu hovers her hands together in circles as some kind of energy charges within; and then with a yell, the girl shoves her hands forward and a ball of power blasts off charging at the plane; seconds later she smirks as she sees it hit the plane and this one looses control, one wing exploding.

Hr

* * *

Charlie was happily playing with her cards when there was a sudden shake of the plane and one of the wings explodes. The plan begins to rotate as the passengers, who are the girls, screams in fear on their fall.

Hr

* * *

Down bellow, Mu watches her work; an evil grin on her face, which turns psychotic.

Hr

* * *

Skun Island's village; Goji was walking around the small roads around the village, observing the people that lives in it. A sudden explosion makes him, and everyone, look up; He caught the sight of an airplane begin it's nose dive toward the island. One villager points and everyone entered in a panic, scattering like ants.

Hr

* * *

Back in the plane; the dino girls yelled as the plane spins; some of them tried to hold onto chairs failing. The plane tries to stir, but crashed into trees. It keeps going for several smiles, tree smashing on the way, until it stops resting in a big strong one's branch.

"Everyone alright?" Rexy stired, as she tries to sit up and hiding, with a blush, the fact she was all exposed from bellow.

The other girls were thrown on top of one another, and not in a good view either.

"Blue, get your butt off my face!" cried Indominus.

"This is despicable…" Delta complained.

"Hey! Watch where you're touching!" Echo Snarled.

"Sorry!" Blue apologized.

"Please make the spinning stop!" Charlie whimpered.

"The pilots!" Rexy cried, "We have to check if they are alright!"

Rexy stood up quickly and ran for the cabin; however there was a sudden noise of metal bending and break and screams from the pilot cabin were shot, then an animalistic shriek roar, then silence.

Everyone stood there quietly in shock, Rexy slowly opens the door and her eyes shrink after seeing what she saw, then closed the door back quickly, "No body… move… a muscle."

Another noise of metal bend and the plane's fuselage started to roll down the tree with the girls yelling in fright.

Plane fuselage hits the grown knocking the dino girls dizzy; giant claws suddenly smashed through the metal; "GET OUT!" Rexy screamed.

Running outside, the girls hear a roar and turn around; what they saw left them dumbfounded.

"Its… a Spinosaur…" Blue said, smiling as she thinks she was going crazy. "It's a spinosaur!"

"Does this remind you guys of something?" Charlie asks smiling.

"No time!" Rexy turns around as the spino saw the, "Run!"

Everyone dashes off, Spino following.

"Not to state the obvious…" Indominus retorted, "BUT WHY THE FUCK ARE WE FUNNING FOR!? WE ARE DINOSAURS REMEMBER!?"

Indominus turned around and faced the reptile; with a shrieking roar she transformed into her dino form and yelled at the other. Spinosaur stopped in its tracks looking shocked at what it saw. And following up, all other girls including Rexy transformed.

Tyrannosaurus stood besides Indominus, four raptors at their legs, all of them snarling at the Spino. The Spino observed closely, then with a nod turned around and began to walk away; dino girls looked at each other in confusion. The Spino stopped and looked at them, then wave an arm at the girls indicating them to follow. Dino girls looked at each other once more, and then decided to follow.

Hr

* * *

"OPEN THE MAIN GATE!" A voice called above the village's walls.

Noises of bending wood were read as people begin to move a gear as the main gate began to open and lowering a bridge. From within entered the dino girls following one spinosaurus.

Spinosaur stopped in front of a group of people and made some signals then indicated a clawed finger toward the other dinosaurs, walking away as it finished.

One of the people, an old man dressed in old garbs, took a step forward.

"Hello there, I've never seen you before." The man spoke, "Are you new dinosaur victims? Honestly we sent a search party for survivors of the plane we saw fall. We thought invaders were coming so we took prisoner the pilots."

Dinosaurs looked at each other once again, then transformed back into humans. "Uhm… could you please spare us some clothes? We… have ours at the plane." Rexy requested, blushing a bit.

Hr

* * *

Hours later, dino girls were dressed up and sitting around a campfire trying to warm themselves up. The women of the village brought bowls of food and offered them to the dino girls. With thanks they began to eat.

"What is this place? We were flying to Japan." Rexy asked.

"Oh," The old man from before, "Welcome to Skull Island. This Is a place of refuge for those who flee from the humans… even if the owners are human themselves; alas no discrimination over species here. Although some of the sharp teeth get cranky sometimes."

"Sounds like youkai academy." Charlie added.

"Youkai academy?" the old man asks.

"Long story sir… really long story." Rexy said sadly.

"Ah I see, well I am not going to pry. Feel welcome to stay, once the king returns he might find a way to get you all back on track."

"Alright sir."

"Village chief!" A voice outside spoke, the girls turned to the door, as it sounded familiar, "Are the survivors safe?"

From the door entered Goji; the kaiju king stopped in shock as he sees who they were. The girls on their side couldn't believe their eyes. Some of them had tears begin to fall from them.

"GOJI!" Blue and Charlie tackled the kaiju, Delta and Echo ran to them and stood close. Rexy stood back up drying the tears in her eyes and Indominus frowned.

"W-What… why are you…" The kaiju king couldn't believe what he sees.

"Oh, it seems you all know each other… I guess this is the work of fate." The old man spoke.

"Village chief." Kong entered the hut followed by Gojira, "Did we get all survivors?"

Both of them stop at seeing the sight of two girls glomping a kaiju boy and two others kneeling besides with, "What is going on?" Kong asked confused.

Gojira smirk; "It's good to be the king, ah boy? Look at you, already have the ladies all over you."

Raptor girls blushed and all jumped back to their feet, dusting themselves and standing in a horizontal line.

Goji slowly stood up and fixed his clothes; "Nothing like that old man… Funny thing, they actually are my team mates."

"You mean this 'G-force' you mentioned?" Kong asked and Goji nodded, "But how are they here in Skull Island?"

"I am asking my self the same question, sir." Rexy spoke, "We were on the way to Japan."

"Something is amiss…" Kong spoke and head outside. "I have a bad feeling."

"Well boy, aren't you going to introduce me?" former king requested.

Goji sighed, "Old man, these are the raptor squad: Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie; Indominus over there and Rexy sensei. Girls, he is the old man… a mentor, unfortunately."

"Oii…" Gojira protested. Former king walked up to Rexy, "Well, well… I am really happy to see females as gorgeous as you all… especially you my dear." Gojira grabs Rexy's hand and kisses it making the woman blush in embarrassment.

Goji grumbled; he decided not to tell them anymore, since it was going to be much more complicated.

"So, do you have a name, or we have to call you 'old man'?" Indominus spat annoyed.

Gojira laughed, "Call me 'Jira'."

"Nice meeting you mister Jira!" Charlie waved.

"Pleasure to be of acquaintances girls." He turns to Rexy, "Specially you ma'am."

"Oh mister Jira, pleasure is all mine." Rexy hide her lips with her hand as she giggle feeling like a schoolgirl, still blushing.

"Goji has told me that you all are dinosaurs from InGen." Jira asks.

"Yes that is correct sir." Blue confirmed.

"Well, feel your selves like home. Actually, this island is filled with InGen survivors AND natural dinosaur survivors from pre history.

"Wait, are you saying that animals that were supposed to be extinct… actually live?" Delta asks, a hint of curiosity in her voice. Jira nods with a smile making the greenette open her eyes wide, "If you excuse me…" Delta dashed off the hut.

"Oh boy…" Blue sighed.

"Skull Island is special. It is a 'lost world'. It was unexplored until the late fifties. And it's king protect it from any and all invaders.

Indominus stood, anger in her eyes; "This is just a bunch of bull!" Then stomped out the hut.

"Was it something I said?" Jira asked.

"Nah, she is always cranky, don't pay attention." Blue waved her hand.

Hr

* * *

Indominus stood outside the hut; she scanned her surroundings and saw how humans and monsters (including dinosaurs) lived in harmony. This irritated her, she has to get out; humans and dinosaurs together? RIDICULOUS! She quickly scurried away; trying to find a place she could be alone. That place she found not too far away; up a small hill she could see the village from.

"This is bullshit…" She mumbles.

"That is right." Indominus jumped on her feet, guard up. From the shadows, Mu walked in. The sun was setting so darkness worked on her side.

"You…"

"You do not seem happy to see me." Mu smirked.

"What did you do to the plane? We almost died." Inominus snarled; "That lackey of yours said nothing of the place crashing!"

"Oh don't be a stick in the mud Indominus." Mu commented in a bored tone. "I needed you all to be here."

"What are you planning…?"

"Oh, soon you'll find out." Mu then turned towards the village, "Peaceful isn't it? Don't you find it irritating? Monsters and humans… living together… makes me sick."

"At least we have something in common." Indominus said with sarcasm.

"Don't you have the urge to destroy this 'happiness'?" Mu offered.

"And you know how?" Indominus asked skeptically.

Mu grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Oh… you have no idea…" Mu glared at the village; "There is a secret here… a secret guarded for centuries… and it belongs to me… but these people do not want to give it back."

"And that is?"

"Nothing you need to know… just something… that will aid us."

"And you want me to sky and investigate where is it?"

"Close." Mu said, "No, I want you to keep an eye out. My minions already are looking into it."

"Meh…"

"Now, time for me to leave. I do not want to be detected; it will ruin my plans." Mu said as she begins to walk back to the forest. "Keep your side of the deal, and I'll keep mine, capiche?"

"Yeah, what ever…" Indominus kept staring at the other girl's back as said girl disappears in the forest's shadows. Soon after the hybrid turns around to glare at the village, memories of that girl's words still rolling in her head.

TO

BE

CONTINUED

Hr

* * *

Author's Notes:

Second episode of the summer story arc over; King Kong already shown up as I promised and the event at Skull Island will begin. I hope things keep the attention on you all as in next episode there will be a mayor event.

Also, the reason why I made King Kong bigger, is because it was mentioned by Legendary Pictures that they will raise Kong's height to meet Godzilla's for their up coming battle.

Now to the question: What is Mu planning, and what did she mean by the island's secret? Stay tune for next chapter.

Laterz.


	13. War! Clash of the Kings!

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

Legendary plus Vampire

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Category: Action/Adventure

Hr

* * *

Chaos, chaos was everywhere. People running away, explosions going everywhere, Dinosaurs trampling over other people as everyone run for their life. And in the middle of it:

Stood Indominus.

Arms folded under her breast and a psychotic grin on her face; "Beautiful, so beautiful! Destruction! Death! Scream before me as you witness my power! Kneel to your queen!" her ego grew so much that she ended up laughing like a maniac.

"INDOMINUS!" Blue stepped in, backed up by her sister, "How could you!"

Indominus smirked evilly at the raptor girl like a Cheshire cat, "You left me no choice Blue… You left me no choice!"

Out in the distance, a mighty roar was heard as Godzilla and Kong face off against a giant three-headed kaiju.

Hr

* * *

That morning;

Morning rose on the day; the sun shined brightly and morning people woke up to do their daily work. It was peaceful and tranquil. From the guest hut, Blue comes out and stretches, preparing for her morning exercise. Even if they are in vacation it doesn't mean she has to slack off on her athletic activities.

"Beautiful morning."

On another corner far away, Indominus walked about taking a look at the place with more time. How ever, her expression was turning into an annoyed one by something; Turning around she snapped, "Why are you following me!"

There were movement as a bunch of kids, which were the ones following, scurried to hide on anywhere they could. Indominus gritted her teeth as the kids giggle while sneakily popping their heads to look at her. All kinds of children from the village were there, human children, youkai children; even dino children… or they could be compys, who knows?

Indominus turned around and continue her walk, and slowly the children follow. The hybrid stopped as a vein popped in her forehead, "Stop following me! Go home!" She snapped once more.

The children scattered and hid again giggling. Oh how much Indominus wanted to turn and eat the brats but she tried to control her self.

"What type of dinosaur are you lady?" One of the children asked.

Indominus stood thinking, "I am a hybrid of many… not just one. I am Indominus Rex, and I am your queen!" She said in arrogance with a smirk and crossing her arms.

"What is an Indominus?" One child asked the other.

"I do not know, I never heard of it." The other answered.

"Maybe she is a sharp tooth, she acts like one." Another spoke.

"Maybe she is not a dinosaur at all? Or maybe a youkai?"

Indominus's anger erupted and she yelled at the kids; "I AM A DINOSAUR!"

"Hey there young lady! Do not yell at the children!" A random woman spoke.

"Yeah, they are just kids; they are playing." A worker man spoke as he filled a cart with hay.

"Shut up you people!" Indominus snapped, "All of you should be bowing to me! I had evolved far beyond you all so pay your respects! I am tired of being belittle!"

An old man stepped in with a frown; "Maybe you should calm down and return to your hut, outsider. We do not need people like you here. Do not disturb our peace."

Indominus snarled; "You all should be thankful I am 'calm'. If it was for me, I would had destroyed you all by now."

People began to mumble and gossip among them selves.

"Lady, you are not as strong as our King, he would had stopped you." A boy said with a pout.

"Your king is nothing! I am the strongest dinosaur there is." Indominus spat.

"Lady, maybe you should go home." The old man said. "One thing is to yell at the children, but another is bad mouthing our king, in his land. I ask you to leave… now."

Indominus snarled; "You all will regret this… mark my words." Indominus turned; "WHO NEEDS ANY OF YOU ANYWAYS! FUCK YOU ALL!" Then stomped her way out of the village, people glaring at her retreating form and gossiping.

And with that, Indominus left the village and went by her self into the forest away from the rest. Not far away, someone was watching her.

Goji, as he stood on the hill that showed the village, saw everything and he wasn't happy either about it. Maybe it was time for them to leave before something graver happened. Alas; without a rescue team and no plane, he couldn't leave yet; and everyone couldn't ride on his back either.

Hr

* * *

On another area of the island;

"Boss! We found it!" a youkai minion spoke and Mu got close.

"Good, but the entrance is heavily guarded…" Mu spoke, "We need a distraction."

Mu turned to her minions; "Call head quarters, time for a massive assault."

"YES!" minions responded.

Hr

* * *

Charlie walked happily after playing with some of the children. They heard some of the commotion and Blue was looking for Indominus to give her a piece of the blue raptor's mind; sadly no one has seen the hybrid after that incident. Delta was busy working with some of the village's scholars to learn about the island's history; and there was Echo, who was helping around the villagers with heavy work. Goji was nowhere to be found and she was feeling bored; then when she walked by a large tent, the door opened revealing Rexy coming out of it. The Tyrannosaurus woman froze in her tracks as she found face to face with the youngest raptor… her eyes trembling in shock, fear, and embarrassment.

"Good morning Rexy sensei~ you usually don't wake up so late. I guess you are relaxing a lot huh?" Charlie commented with a big smile.

A rosy tint began to raise on Rexy's cheeks and she coughed; "Ahem… well, it is peacefu…" She didn't finish as someone spoke from inside. "I can't find the tea kettle… oii, who's that outside?"

Charlie tilted her head to the side trying to see inside the tent; "Uhm, Rexy sensei… why is Jira san in your tent and half naked?" Indeed, the former king was inside the tent wearing nothing but boxer shorts.

Rexy yipped, turning red all over and took a step forward; "I-its nothing really!" and the woman fled before any more questions were asked.

Jira's head popped out the door with mild curiosity; "Now where is she going?" Then he saw yellow innocent eyes watch him with keen precision out of curiosity; "Oooh… I see…"

"Good morning!" Charlie raised her hand grinning happily. "Why are you in Rexy sensei's tent?"

"Yes, a good morning to you too." Jira spoke with a sweat drop behind him. "Uhm… its just complicated adult stuff kid; now run along and go play alright?"

Charlie blinked a couple of times in confusion. But given that she realized that no one would tell her, she just shrugged and skipped along leaving the former king of the monsters by himself.

Hr

* * *

Lunchtime; everyone gathered around the campfire waiting for his or her food. Sitting around dry trunks were the raptor squad, one tyrannosaurus teacher, a former king and the ape king, which is the one cooking.

Delta sat while reading one of her books and making notes, Charlie just watched closely at Kong as he cooks, then Blue and Echo had their eyes stuck on the rex woman, with a smirk and mirth in their eyes as they close in teasing after what Charlie told them she saw that morning; said tyrannosaurus female avoided eye contact at all cost as her piers close in with 'troller'-like smirk in their faces. On the other hand Jira had a big sweatdrop and tried to change topic. "So Kong, what do you have for us today?"

"Just one of my specialties." The ape king spoke, "People around really like it. It actually mixes several ingredients in it."

"Kind of looks like a soup." Charlie pointed.

"Close little one, very close but not quite." Kong replied with a smile.

"Does it have any EGGS in?" Blue asked, a Cheshire grin showing up. "Because if not and it needs, I have a feeling we might be SEEING SOME soon."

Echo glared at Blue, then smirked evilly her self in a way 'oh, I see what you did there', and then both switched to Rexy; who had her face red, hair hiding her eyes as she tries not to show it with all her might.

"Eggs? Not really. Never tried to add any." Kong said pondering, not catching any 'between lines' comments.

"Oh, shame…" Echo spoke, "Because I know someone who seemed to be EAGER to HAVE some." Both raptor sisters high fives each other as Rexy darted to her feet.

"Aaaaahhh moh!" Rexy yelled in exasperation, throwing her hands off and stomping away in deep embarrassment. "Call me when food is ready! I am going to wash my hands."

"Make sure they are really clean for DESERT sensei~ you would not want to dirty that LOLIPOP!" Blue called out earning a glare from the tyrannosaurus as both sisters fall back laughing. Delta raises an eyebrow looking at them and Charlie tilts her head in confusion. Soon after the dino teacher resumed her stomping away.

"Did I… Miss something?" Kong spoke as he watches the laughing sisters.

Jira sighed feeling a bit awkward him self, "Never mind them Kong… you know how teenagers are."

Kong wasn't convinced but shrugged it off and continued his cooking.

"Alright girls," Jira clapped his hands, "Stop teasing your guardian. She is a grown up adult woman."

"Yes mister hunky sir!" Blue hand saluted mockingly.

Echo followed, "My respects for taming the beast."

And then they laughed once more. Former king Gojira face palmed.

Hr

* * *

Indominus sat on a ledge as she observes the forest down bellow. Her senses alerted of someone as she looked to her right, behind her stood Mu with a malicious smirk. "It is time… Go and have fun."

Indominus stood; and then grinned like a maniac.

Hr

* * *

Goji was walking toward the others when suddenly alarms went off and guards yelled that they were under attack. Seconds later Goji had to go for cover as fireballs began to rain on the village.

Hr

* * *

"What is going on?" Kong said as he went off his hut.

"Sir! We are under attack! Monsters are attacking!" One of the guards spoke in panic.

"Go gather all soldiers and help the civilians hide." Kong ordered.

"This time they seem serious," Jira spoke as he stood behind the ape king. "Could they have found it?"

"I do not want to think of that possibility." Kong gritted his teeth.

Then there was an explosion, both friends turned to it as Indominus Rex, in dinosaur form, broke open the gate and many youkai soldiers charged in. Indominus roared like a savage animal and stroke with her jaws anyone that stepped in the way.

"What is this!? Isn't that one, one of yours!?" Kong glared at Jira.

"I am as shocked as you are." Jira replied.

"You!" Kong pointed another soldier; "We had a spy on us, gather some soldiers and defend the temple at all cost!"

"Yes sir!"

hr

* * *

Indominus smashed her head breaking down a home as she roars at the people running around like ants. One soldier tried to stab her with a land but the hybrid stomped him with her paws. Indominus grinned at her work, and then narrowed her eyes as she catches view of a certain area; without delay the giant dinosaur charged in fury.

While everyone was distracted with the white dinosaur, Mu took the chance and stealthily sneaked around until she reached the temple. Cautiously, she observed the soldiers gathering and smirked; giving a command to some goblins, everyone charged at the guards with loud battle roars. Soldiers readied their weapons, but suddenly they were stunned as a ball of electricity hit them. Not able to move they fell victims to goblins that massacred them with swords and spears.

Hr

* * *

Indominus was in close combat with the spinosaurus from before. Both of the giant dinosaurs tried to claw at each other but Indominus being swifter, managed to catch the dinosaur off guard with a sudden tail swipe to the face. Spinosaurus, having a smaller jaw, took on Indominus' sturdy tail breaking off the lower jawbone and then the spine sail mounted dinosaur fell.

Suddenly a roar went off, and Indominus was tackled by a familiar Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Hr

* * *

"Here it is…" Mu said as she stood up front a pedestal. She had some kind of key in hand and a malicious grin on her face. The observed the wall behind the pedestal and runes marked the area. "Now… lets get to it…"

The dark skinned woman pressed the 'key' in the pedestal and a mechanism began to work opening the top of it, revealing a bracelet with a crest. "Soon, your seal will be broken and you can return, but first." The woman took the artifact and attached some kind of gadget to it; "We have to find a way to control you."

"HALT!"

Mu turned around, she caught sight of Kong, Jira and Goji with soldiers over the entrance.

"Step away from that, woman; you do not know what you are dealing with!" Kong spoke.

"Oh my dear King Kong…" Mu spoke with a mocking tone, "I do know what this is… and it doesn't belong to you… I am here to use it. The ultimate weapon!"

"Seriously lady, you do not want to deal with that." Former King spoke; "It is too dangerous!"

"Stop!" Mu warned as soldiers took a step forward, "Do no come closer."

"Don't be ridiculous, its only you here and the exit is blocked." Kong spat.

"Really?" Mu whistled and goblins rained on top of the soldiers; battle broke as sword clashed with sword. Mu smirked hard watching everything that went, although she had to jump to her left as a blue beam of energy shot at her.

Goji stood snarling at the woman, this one stood back up and smirked; "Ah, my king… we see each other again."

"Its you, isn't it… that woman from that other night." Goji growled.

"Yes, alas… today is not the day we engage in battle. Oh no my king," Her expression turned dark with hatred; "I'll leave someone else to take care of you."

The woman quickly putt on the bracelet and rose her arm; "Awaken! Oh Mighty God! AWAKEN!"

Then she yelled with all her might; "KING GHIDORAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Hr

* * *

Outside the temple, a pillar of light suddenly bursts up opening the skies. Everyone stopped fighting to watch such event just before the full island began to tremble. Soldiers fell to their knees and people cried in fear as a massive earthquake took place, the ground and hills breaking apart and cracks tearing around the floor.

Soldiers ran out the temple as this begins to collapse and an explosion took place soon after. Lava flow and hot magma poured as a monstrosity began to rise from within the land. One long dragon like neck moved in arcs and stood up showing a dragon head, then another and a third; soon after everyone had to cover their ears as a eardrum breaking shriek roar was thrown into the sky, times three heads; as the skies break and thunder strikes.

Mu stood on the snout of the center head of a gigantic three-headed dragon-like kaiju; said dragon spread it's wings as it screams into the sky. Mu was grinning madly, she finally did it; she finally freed the mighty King of the skies and even better, she was able to control him with the gadget added to the seal.

Mu laughed like a maniac; "BEHOLD! THE POWER OF THE MIGHTY DRAGON KING!"

Down bellow Jira was snarling; "This is not good!"

Goji roared and with a flash of light, transformed into his kaiju form; people bellow ducked for cover as his tail smashed into the village.

"Ah my king, glad to see you joining us." Mu smirked; "Prepare yourself to be defeated… Your power is nothing against King Ghidorah!"

Godzilla snarled in response.

"Fuh fuh fuh, you still want to oppose him?" Mu grinned, "Fine, don't let me stop you! I will make you pay for what you did to my kin and me! KING GHIDORAH! DESTROY GODZILLA!" the woman shoved an index finger pointing at the kaiju king.

The three-headed kaiju roared in fury and charged at the king.

Hr

* * *

And we return to present time:

Indominus stood over wreckage of a broken house glaring down with a smirk at the raptor squad plus rex teacher; raptor girls felt betrayed by the hybrid and it showed in their eyes as they face off.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Indominus spoke, "All this time… you all thought that I was tamed, that I would never rebel… that I was just a pussy like you all. WELL YOU WERE WRONG! NO ONE CONTROLS INDOMINUS REX!"

"This is why you betrayed us!? Because of revenge!? I thought you were better than this!" Blue snarled.

"Oh shut the fuck up Blue! You are no one to talk about." Indominus spat. "With all your clever remarks, and all of you humiliating me! After my defeat in Isla Nublar, I never forgot how much I hate you all. I never made a move because I was outmatched, because I was alone. But not anymore!"

"What do you mean? You never were alone!" Blue threw back.

"Shut up! You all treated me differently! Always saying I will never be a dinosaur! That I am a freak of nature! You all added me in 'your pack' just to keep an eye close! YOU ALL NEVER TRUSTED ME!"

"That's not true!" Charlie cried, "Indy that is not true!"

"Stop it! You did all that! Do not deny it!" Indominus snarled; "Well guess what raptor squad! I was created to be your queen, and I WILL BE YOU QUEEN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"And one more thing! I DO NOT need YOU!" the hybrid declared; "I found a group! A group just likes me! And they accepted me! They said I am their QUEEN! So this is my revenge, and good-bye! You all can die in hell for all I fucking care!"

"That's bull shit!" Delta spat, "Those are lies, and you are stupid for falling into it! There is no such group! They are just using you and you are letting them!"

"See what I mean?" Indominus shrugged; "Besides I never said the group were dinosaur hybrids… -the others looked confused- they are Youkai hybrids, rejects like me by youkai society! And I saw them!"

"And even more!' Indominus spread her arms up, parallel to the other on her sides; "Our creator, Doctor Henry Wu, is with them!"

"LIIIIEEES!" Blue cried. "OUR CREATOR WORKS FOR INGEN!"

"Shows how you know nothing." Indominus mocked, "Dr. Wu left InGen after last fiasco in Isla Nublar and joined another company that appreciated his talents. He was there, and asked me to follow him… and guess what? I WILL!"

"SO ALL OF YOU GO DIE!" Indominus charges at them as she transforms in the air.

"INDOMINUS!" Blue cried and charged as well transforming; followed by her sisters and teacher.

The giant hybrid stroke with a bite barely missing Blue; Charlie and Delta jumped at the hybrid's back clawing it off, meanwhile in the background the view could be seen of Godzilla charging at Ghidorah with a tackle, then claw swipes at the same time the dinosaurs fight. Echo bites into Indominu's leg trying to get the dino unbalanced followed by Rexy, which does a head tackle making the white dinosaur roll down by the push for a couple of meters.

Indonimus stood in rage and charged again, jaws open.

Hr

* * *

Above them all, Godzilla battled the dragon king; he tried to palm strike one head just to get hit by the other, then dragon kaiju slightly jumps and kicked the kaiju king back hard enough to make the later fall in his tail.

King Ghidorah screamed at him, then three jaws opened wide with energy as the kaiju zaps Godzilla with an electrical beam wave. Godzilla screamed in pain as he was hit by the blast.

"HAAAA HA HA HA!" Mu laughed; "How ye like them apples! Feel the pain I went through, you over grown lizard!"

Her celebration went short as the dragon kaiju was tackled from the side by a giant ape. Ghidorah screamed as he falls down by a shoulder tackle, which smashed against the dragon kaiju's torso. Mu had to hold herself from falling from the kaiju's head. "Tch, dammit… another nuisance has appeared."

King Kong stood proud, in term of size, he was more or less the same size as King Ghidorah, how ever this ape stood in his feet like bipedal mammal, sasquatch style, which make him tower a bit more.

"What are you doing down? Stand up! Use your flight for you advantage! STAND UP!" Mu commanded the dragon king with anger.

Ghidorah's eyes glowed red, and screamed. Then the dragon kaiju tried to stand up as he could and began to take flight.

Kong roared and hit his chest several times and charged at the dragon; just when said kaiju took the chance to fly higher, the ape king grabbed the kaiju's foot in a hard grasp making the dragon scream in annoyance. One of the heads looked down and tried to snap at the ape king in bites, but the ape king dodged it; and then with a free hand, grabbed the head pulling down.

With a battle cry, King Kong pulled the head down smashing the dragon kaiju into the ground creating a small quake; this time Mu feel from the head as the shaking was too much.

Ghidorah tried to stand again but found himself being hold by one of his tail by Godzilla, the kaiju king snarled in fury and pulled at it. The dragon yelled in surprise as the other kaiju took momentum and began spinning it around then tossed the dragon into the air. Godzilla's spines began to glow from the tail to his skull; breathing in, Godzilla blasted the dragon with his atomic breath, hitting Ghidorah Square in the chest.

Kong, watching this, charged some electricity in his hands, and with a push; the electricity blasted off from his fingers like a Sith Lord joining with Godzilla's atomic breath.

King Ghidorah fell hard in the land, smoke coming off him. But to the surprise of the other two kings, Ghidorah stood back up slowly, two heads glaring at each king and the center seizing the moment.

Three head screamed; then blasted an electric beam making dust cloud coming up as cover as it tries to take flight.

Godzilla charged in, Kong dashed as well. Kong took impulse from several mountains and pushed himself in a jump rising into the air. Kong, then, caught Ghidorah and mouthed him in the back, trying to choke the heads with his arms. This act made King Ghidorah loose balance and wobble the flight; Godzilla took the chance as he grabbed a huge tree trunk and hurled it at the dragon kaiju, hitting him in one of his heads.

Ghidorah cried in pain as he was hit, and then Kong tried to break one of the wings to stop the kaiju from flight. Ghidorah glared and turned about then dived, back first, towards the ground wanting to smash the ape king between him and it.

How ever; Godzilla stopped them by a tail swing as they came close in range; Kong stirred and pushed with his legs Ghidorah, the later striking the ground like a missile.

Godzilla phased over Ghidorah and bitted hard one of the head's neck making the dragon cry in pain.

Hr

* * *

Down bellow, Mu saw the whole thing and bitted her thumb's nail. Things were not going like she wanted. "Curses! That monkey! If it wasn't for his interference… I should have taken care of him before! But I didn't know they could overcome the king of dragons' power!"

She cursed once more as the dragon kaiju fell again once more, bleeding by a claw swipe. Her eyes then switched towards the village as the war there also continues with the dino girls attacking each other; all of them bleeding by wounds.

"Damn…" Mu cursed. The girl picked up her phone and dialed, "Yes, this is Mu… mission is going down the drain. The King is too weak after being sealed for so long that is being defeated. Yes… Yes… Very well, I will withdraw."

Mu looked at the artifact; well if she couldn't win, then might as well use a scapegoat. And with that, the girl smashed the bracelet into the floor and stepped on it breaking it apart.

Hr

* * *

Up above, Ghidorah stopped, his eyes glowed red and then let out a loud shriek. Breaking the artifact gave the beast a mayor feedback and the dragon king began to go berserk.

Hr

* * *

Down bellow, Indominus charged at Rexy and head tackled her into a hut making the tyrannosaurus crash hard into it after she managed to shake off the raptors. All the girls were lying about in their human forms and bleeding everywhere. With Rexy, the hit was hard and the rex woman also transformed back into he human form, gritting her teeth in pain.

Indominus also transformed and landed slightly on wooden beams over Rexy, showing also battle wounds; "How does it feel? There is no Mosasaur to save you all now… 'Long Live the Queen'…" She chuckled, "Bull shit… you were NOTHING… I am better than you, and always will be…"

Indominus hovered her face above Rexy; the dino woman tried to slightly open one eye to look up at the hybrid in contempt; the later growing a claw from her hands and putting it at the teacher's neck.

"Now… what should I do?" Indominus spoke darkly, "Should I stab you right now? Or play with you for a bit… 'queen'…?"

Rexy coughed some blood.

"What? Nothing to say?" Indominus mocked.

"Indominus!"

"WHAT!?" Indominus snapped at the voice, "What do you want Mu? Don't you see I am having a moment here?"

"Mission failed, we have to withdraw." Mu spoke.

"Fuck no! I have them where I want!"

"It is useless, the plan failed. Reinforcements for them are coming, we have to leave now!" Mu yelled and with some kind of device, a portal opened.

Indominus clicked her tongue and pried away from the tyrannosaurus queen, "Fuck…"

"Don't be a whiner, you'll have your chance to finish them off." Mu scolded, "Now, let's go."

"Indominus!" Blue spoke as she tries to push herself up with one arm, blood darkening her vision.

Indominus glared down at Blue who lay several meters away.

"I'll… never forgive you…"

"As if I care… you all were lucky today… next time it won't be so." Indominus retorted, and then she spat bloodied saliva to Blue's direction, "Go fuck yourself, raptor."

And with that, Indominus followed Mu into the portal disappearing from their lives. Several seconds later, the portal collapses and disappeared from existence leaving the dino girls there, by themselves.

Hr

* * *

Back above, Godzilla and Kong prepared for another assault. King Ghidorah how ever, stood still and motionless, as if contemplating something. One of his head then turned towards the two others and smirked, he was back in control… for centuries, being controlled ever since he arrived… finally he was back in control… and not to happy for being used as a weapon. He will show his power to the fools who dared.

Nothing happened after though; as every kaiju plus ape turned to a general direction as a loud shriek was heard. From said direction, Mothra and Rodan flew at high speeds. Former King Gojira flew on Mothra's back; when King Ghidorah was released, the former king quickly fled the scene to seek help from the guardians.

Rodan landed at close proximity and shrieked; Mothra hovered close by. Each kaiju (plus giant ape) took a glance at each other, none moving. King Ghidorah's middle head gave a snort however; and then took flight. The other raised their guards expecting an attack but to their surprise, the dragon King began to fly away; destination: space.

The other kaijus's eyes followed as they watch the king of dragons disappear in the atmosphere.

Hr

* * *

Hours passed after the battle ended. Villagers came out of their refuges and began taking note of the damages. Everyone began to quickly work on the houses and the destruction, removing wreckage and other waste as they clean.

Not so far, sitting on a tree trunk, where the dino women sat were covered in blankets, as the village shaman and healers worked on treating their wounds. How ever, for the raptor girls, no physical treatment could heal the wound they felt for Indominus' betrayal and was showing on their faces.

Rexy sensei felt down her self, but as an adult, she had to comfort the girls as best as she could.

Not so far away, former King Gojira, new king Godzilla/Goji, King Kong, Lady Mothra and Rodan were talking about the situation in not a good humor.

"This is bad… so Fairy Tail was behind all this… King Ghidorah has been released. Not good at all." Mothra bitted her thumb's nail, trembling in worry and desperation. "If he recovers, the earth faces grave danger… like five hundred years ago."

"The new king and I managed to hold him down… But I am assuming he was still weak from recently waking up because he didn't seem as strong as legend says." Kong added.

"Goji, thanks a lot. If it weren't for you, this village could had perish… and then the world… as I…" Jira clenched his fists hard, his knuckled going white by the pressure as he bits his lip drawing blood in anger.

"Its alright old friend," Rodan set a hand to Jira's shoulder. "But to my surprise, who would had thought you were alive. You owe us an explanation, suddenly popping before us like that."

Jira smiled sheepishly.

"The good news is that casualties were minimum… no mayor disaster happened." Kong said in relief.

"I think we should leave…" Goji spoke in a serious tone, "One of us brought this disaster upon and people will start throwing blame sooner or later… -he turns to Mothra- I assume you also brought transportation?"

Mothra turned to the new king and nodded, still not happy, "Yes. My… 'people'… should be arriving soon."

Goji nodded, "I will help the villages as much as I can, until then. I feel responsible." The human-turned kaiju turned about and headed towards the center of the village.

"I guess I should help too." Rodan spoke, and after adjusting his hat, the bird kaiju left also.

"I guess he has a point. I should help the wounded." Mothra added and moves as well.

"I am sorry about all this Kong." Jira apologized.

"Don't be… if you all weren't here, I want not to think what could had happened." The ape king finished, setting a hand on the former king's shoulder.

Hr

* * *

Several hours later; a large chopper arrived at Skull Island. The villagers seemed like they were going to do fine by themselves, so the g-force got together and prepared to leave. Most of the stuff was set on board and Mothra was helping her piers get inside.

"This is going to be fun!" Charlie announced as she jumps inside.

"Charlie, watch your hands, it still is a moving vehicle." Blue scolded and received an 'ok~' from the youngest sister.

Delta followed up, Echo right behind. Rodan helped both girls just before he also jumped in. Mothra bowed to the ape king with respect and also hopped inside. Goji was about to get in but turned; "You're not coming old man?"

Jira smiled; "No, I'll stay for a bit and help Kong… I'll catch up later." The former King switched his gaze to the rex teacher, this one a bit crestfallen. The man walked and took the female's chin delicately with his hand; "Don't be sad cutie, I'll be there; promise. Now show me a smile."

Rexy playfully slapped him in the face as she turns about and head for the chopper; "You better come… you promised."

Jira chuckled; "Yes my queen."

The raptor squad teased Rexy sensei from inside the chopper with a 'whooooooooh', making the tyrano woman blush and shush them as she hops inside.

Goji nodded, being the last, towards both kings; Kong nodding back giving his blessings, then after, the new kaiju king also entered the chopper.

Jira and Kong had to hold down their clothes as the chopper's blades spun faster obtaining force and then taking off, it's destination: Monster island's guardian shrine. They were planning to take a plane from there soon after summer ends; G-force needed to rest and recover after the previous battle, and since school hasn't started yet, might as well also teach the children about world guardianship… or so Mothra thought.

Hr

* * *

A month later: End of summer and a day before school begin at Youkai Academy; Moka ran through the halls in a hurry. She heard the news and didn't waste any time; the girl quickly hurried towards the bus stop.

The vampiress stopped dead at the entrance trying to catch her breath, she noticed the rest of her friends also arrived and one of them pointed toward the distance.

Moka's eyes moist as tears began to show in them; then without delay, the pinklette dashed towards the upcoming group. The vampiress then tackle her raptor friends in a huge hug welcoming them back and crying in happiness. She heard their plane disappeared on their way back to Japan and assumed the worst, just like with Goji. But thanks the kamis, they were all right… and to her surprise, Goji was with them.

Newspaper club and G-Force task force were together once more; as they walked towards school, both groups exchanged stories and adventures. Newspaper club were also sad hearing from Indominus' betrayal and tried to console the raptor girls.

Goji observed this, walking at a long distance behind, as he follows not wanting to get in between them. Mothra and the girls giggle as they speak about certain things and Rodan was teasing Tsukune with the help of Ginei. Rexy sensei smiled while watching the whole thing as well, motherly like.

The group before him (Goji) stopped how ever, as they turns towards him. "Hey Goji!"

He raises his eyes to see the group.

"Goji kun." Moka smiled with warmth in her heart, "I am glad you were safe… Welcome home Goji kun."

Goji stood there, the wind breezing pass him waving his hair; He closes his eyes and smile sincerely towards the young woman, "It has to be more than a mere army to take me down." He spoke, which surprised his piers, as they never thought he actually could show a sense of humor.

He opened his eyes once more and look at them; then resumed his walk, "Everyone… thank you." Everyone looked at him with smiles on their faces as the kaiju king comes close to them.

"I'm home…"

TO

BE

CONTINUED

Hr

* * *

Author's notes:

Summer arc ended; and now a new semester will begin at Youkai Academy… the continuation of canon story starts from here until the end of the first season of R+V, if God allows.

I had been working none stop on this, wanting to please everyone. I also hope that everyone liked the apparition of King Ghidorah and be satisfied with. At first I thought of destroying the Dragon Kaiju… but thinking on how some would react, I decided to let him live and flee to the stars to recover.

Will he appear again or not? I do not know since this was not my original plan. So I have to adjust from now on.

Kong had some changes in my story… unlike the 2005 version of King Kong, this Kong was more into the original format and a bit base don the toho version as well. This means that the Kong is almost the same size of Godzilla.

Truth to be told, as I said before; Kong in the up coming legendary pictures' film, will have a boost in his size but I still don't know how.

Also it was mentioned that Kong would receive a special ability, similar to his counterpart in toho, which will match Godzilla's atomic breath. What ability will that be? I do not know, so I gave him electrical powers. (I heard rumors toho's also had such power but I haven't confirmed it).

I do not know what abilities Mothra, Rodan and King Ghidorah will have in Legendary Picture's timeline future movies (Godzilla 2). So I left Ghidora with his default thunder beam, and to Mothra I gave her the web shot from her larva state and also moth dust that she spread with her wings.

Regarding Rodan, well I am not much familiar with the toho kaijus, so I do not know what ability give him. I heard he also had a breath attack, but was exchanged by a flame strike when 'red rodan'… so I don't know. Maybe will give him both and use the red rodan flames like an ultimate attack phoenix-like.

Many people had been confused regarding Indominus here; From the starts I always had planned for her to leave G-force and join Anti-thesis… also her personality is hard to come up with. Some of them think she was a tsundere but it never crossed my mind that aspect for her. Its just doesn't fit.

If I have to compare, I think Indominus is more of the Bass/Forte of the Megaman Classic series. Like Bass/Forte, she has a complex of grandeur as they were created to be the ultimate weapon against each other's nemesis.

In indominus case, she is the prototype of an asset in plans for weaponising by a company that tried to bribe Ingen to work with.

Henry Wu gave her to Simon Maserani as a cover excuse for a new 'cool dino to be displayed'; but in reality, Dr. Wu was working with Hopkins in secret, testing the compatibility and ability of manufactured mutant creations with genetic enhancement for the military as weapons.

Indominus was created as a prototype of these future mass production series of super dinosaurs, but she got loose and everything went to hell.

In this story; things are similar. Indominus created as a prototype weapons, the truth hidden from her as personnel experiments and use her; filling her head with things like she was made to be the ultimate dinosaur, the ultimate queen and etc.

Her complex after the fight, of being different; of not being treated the same, gave a bigger blow to her self-esteem and she hated everything for it.

Mu gave her a chance, showed her a way and manipulated the dinosaur hybrid using her ego to bring her to the girl's side…

In this story, after Henry Wu ran from JW park after the disaster, he went into hiding expecting InGen to cover. But Ingen was not happy about a second disaster so they were thinking on closing down the project. How ever, Fairy tail appeared and offered Wu the opportunity to keep his project going; and as the mad scientist he was becoming, the geneticist accepted.

Wu left inGen and joined Fairy Tail; InGen could not do anything as Fairy tail is an organization more powerful than Hammond's company, so they had to swallow their pride and let the doctor go, ruining further their plans.

Anti-Thesis is not officially aligned with fairy Tail on canon story; they are more of a neutral group of hybrid youkai looking for a place they belong. How ever, with Mu as vice leader of said group, she could had influenced Hokuto and manipulating things into aligning themselves with… as Mu IS part of Fairy Tail working secretly as a double agent for them by infiltrating Hokuto's group (and hence, Youkai Academy). Note that Mu is actually another original character so you will not fine anything about her on R+V's official guidebook.

Hokuto is not stupid how ever; he suspects the girl's actions but is letting her be for now, as it does not interfere with his personal goals.

So yeah; Indominus: The Bass/Forte of this story… and her rival and point of anger? Blue and Rexy. Just like against Megaman/Rockman and Protoman/Blues. Those were my plans all along.

Indominus just does not fit with the label of 'goody two shoes' like the others… her personality on canon film says otherwise; a psychotic dinosaur with a god complex.

So Indominus will appear fighting along side with Anti-thesis when their arc starts in the lasts arcs of Rosario + Vampire season 1.

Some had asked me about Ruby; since she joined Tsukune's group in canon but in this story she runs away in hatred towards Godzilla for killing her mentor.

Well, I do not think she will appear in friendly terms (at least at first), she might start a revenge vendetta towards the kaiju king in retaliation. How ever, he return in canon doesn't show until R+V season two… and I do not think I will be covering it. Explanations for that will come later. I do not remember well R+V, I am re reading everything just to make this story; and even I had to switch and/or skip certain things for the story.

Well, thank you all once more, and I hope this arc was of liking. In next chapter we will begin the second half of the series so I hope you all to tune me up once more.

Thank you all very much –bows-

Good night.


	14. Anti-Thesis Hybrids unite part1

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

Legendary plus Vampire

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Cathegory: Action/Adventure

Hr

* * *

It's the year 20XX of the human calendar era. Monsters had to go hiding because of the war with youkai vs humanity. But in the current years the Dark lords decided to re-canalize the fate of youkai and teach them on ways they can co-exist with humans when hiding. And yet, there are monsters that do not accept this and goes on rampage for control.

 _This is where a special task force to keep balance in youkai was formed. So here in Youkai academy, the center of the beasts, any creature that tries to harm another must contend with us, one and all. Our wild blood runs hot tonight…_

 _-The G-force makes heroic poses to the screen- "G-FORCE POLICE! AT YOUR SERVICE!"_

PRWEEEEN! (Disk scratch noise)

We find ourselves in a room; Charlie was holding a sketchbook showing bad drawn pictures of the introduction from before, she holds it while showing a big grin on her face. Behind her we could see the rest of the G-force unit with Goji standing far behind arm crossed, a slight annoyance on his face. Delta reading likes always and Echo doing some air punches, Manthra watches with a sweat drop and Smile with Rodan besides.

Then Blue sighs and face-palms, "So… we are going to keep doing this introduction?"

Then Yukari steps in with fist pumped up and 'o' funny face; "QUEUE THE OPENING!"

-Insert opening song here-

hr

* * *

New semester, tine time of school; The summer vacation ended and Youkai Academy's halls flourish with human-turned monsters as they get ready for a new term of annoying classes on how to be human… plus regular schooling.

Things went to normal between both groups: they wake up in the morning, get together and chat on their way to school; And also other become witness for the newspaper club brawls for Tsukune. Yes, things had had gone back to 'normal'.

One of those cases was today, as Goji sighed in annoyance watching Moka bite Tsukune for his blood and Kurumu go rampant after. Then we have Yukari, who whacks Tsukune for 'tainting her sweet dearly Moka san'; with Charlie backing her up to add fire into the mix.

Rodan just wanders about; not knowing whether he joins the school staff or just go away. Although he has been getting a fanclub as of late because of his music.

Yeah things were going nice.

That morning; after everyone went to school, Newspaper club requested the G-Force to help them hand out the newspaper sheets for the morning paper.

Youkai Academy… a private school of monsters, made by monsters, for monsters; deep within the barrier… in its down dimensional world.

"Good morning everyone~ Welcome to Youkai academy's finest news!" The girls sang, holding the paper in hand as students closed by.

Goji stood close by as he observes the scene before him, arms folded; He saw people come and go, students commenting about the newspaper club and smiling for their services. Goji had to snort as Gin sempai tried to hit on some of the female monsters.

Not too long, the paper ran out and Tsukune shook the box.

"Well, it seems we ran out also today." Tsukune commented as he sets the box down. "Thank you so much girls for your help."

"No Biggy Tsukune, it is our duty after all." Blue grinned. "You guys had been working hard."

"Newspaper is fun." Echo spoke as she reads.

"I agree!" Charlie said with energy, high five-ing Yukari.

"Yeah, most of them got passed out~" Kurumu said with glee as she hugs Tsukune, most to Moka's complains as the vampiress tries to pry the succubus off the human boy.

Moka tilted her head and thought about something; then she smiled, "How about we go and celebrate? A party for the success of the newspaper club's summer issue."

"That is a great idea Moka!" Blue said excited.

"Yeah, how about we hold it after school?" Kurumu added.

"Can I come?" Ginei spoke pointing at him self all exited. The girls looked at him darkly and he flinched back.

"You are the enemy of all woman." Yukari spat.

"Do not let that lecher inside." Blue added and the other girls nodded.

"Hentai." Mizoke spoke with her usual soft tone.

Ginei sweat dropped.

"Come on girls, he is the president after all; I think we should give him a chance at least." Mothra tried to lower the tension.

"Mosu chan, you are too soft." Kurumu added making the kaiju queen sweat drop nervously. "If you are not firm with his type… you might fid victim to his paws."

"I am not THAT bad… seriously." Ginei protested.

As the girls assault the wolf youkai, Moka watched everything with a nervous smile and a sweat drop. Her gaze switched over to Goji as she caught him on the corner of her eye. The kaiju king was watching everyone with a neutral expression, his eyes switched to meet hers for a seconds, then turned back.

They haven't talked between, since they last saw each other; and there were things that needed to be cleared. One of those things was the reason of how he managed to get her rosario off, thing that Inner Moka told her about as she blacked out from that incident. She thought only Tsukune was the one that could, but how was he as well? Her gaze switched once more toward the taller boy, as Goji turns about and began walking away. She new that Goji deep down was a nice guy, but sometimes his indifference is annoying, and trying to approach him becomes hard as well.

Hr

* * *

Goji sat at his desk; his gaze glancing lazily out the window.

"Good morning everyone." Takahata sensei spoke bringing everyone's attention, as homeroom was about to start. "Welcome back to another day on the new school term. I hope you all are well and rested. Alright, lets begin homeroom."

Monthra took a quick glance at Goji, as the boy kept his gaze out, with some worry in hers.

"Alright everyone," Takahata began, "Since the beginning of this new term and since we are going to have the school fair is soon, we need to select a class manager." There were murmurs going about, "So any volunteers?"

"I vote for Mamoru san!" One hand opened. Mothra on her corner snapped in attention.

"Yeah! Mosu chan is our goddess!" A girl spoke, "She is beautiful, valiant, kind and our perfect model!"

Mothra sweat droped and raised her hands in defense, "Uhm… please… I am not that important."

Half the class stirred; "How could you say that! Glorious you! Only you can guide us to the light!"

"Moshruura samaaaa!" everyone sang in chorus.

"Everyone, please." Mothra was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Mamoru san," Takahata spoke, "Seems everyone wants you to be it. Would you accept?"

Mothra sighed, then stood up and bowed, "I'll be in you care, everyone."

The class erupted din a cheer.

Goji watched everything through the corner of his eye. Being popular sure was hard.

The teacher clapped his hands; "Alright, that leaves vice manager and two secretaries. Any other volunteers?" Goji turned once more towards the sky as students began murmuring by themselves for the other candidates.

Hr

* * *

Youkai Academy; why such place has to look so gloom? Well, it is a school for monsters after all, but this world looked more like the underworld. It looks like one of those RPG games humans play so much, with constant battle and everything else.

But that didn't matter much Goji, as he stood over a cliff showing what it looked like a vast sea; red colored water moved with the wind as the breeze passes him about.

Closing his eyes, the human-turned Kaiju concentrated; memories of his training with the former king running once more through his mind step by step. Taking in a breath, he began to move his hands flawlessly as he follows the sound of the waves.

Dance of the sea Kaiju… is what King Gojira called it… a form of passive-aggressive stance to make him concentrate and take dominion of his center. Thanks to such things, he managed to have more control of his form and transformations but things were far from over.

Still, even if he tries to concentrate, memories of the past summer ran through his mind. The village, the destruction, and the release of the king of the skies as well; His worry rose as he remember that girl's words… what did he do to her that brought forth such hatred? He hasn't met her before… but there must be a reason.

Question in mind: what should he do from now on? His reason for being in this school was to hide… to learn to survive among humans. Mothra offered him another path as well; one that didn't had to involve this school. Should he stay? Should he leave with Mothra? All those thoughts come to an end though…

"What do you want, Charlie…?" Goji's eyebrow twitched as he slightly opened an eye and indeed, raptor girl stood there watching him closely.

"What cha doing, dood?"

"Training." Goji sighed.

"For what?"

"To get used to this body." Goji replied.

"Looks boring."

"Well it is." Goji grunted, "Now run along."

"Goji nii, let's do something fun." The raptor girl asked.

"Don't you have Yukari to play with?" Goji set his hands on his hips and glared down at the girl.

"Yukari is busy. Something about a quest or what ever." Charlie pouted.

The human-turned kaiju sighed; he turned in his feet and began to walk, "Are you hungry? Come, I'll buy you something."

Charlie's lips grew into a wide grin, "Yeepee!" and she hoped on Goji's back, more to his annoyance.

Hr

* * *

"Humm hum hum hummm" Mothra was humming to her self as she carefully tends the flowers. As she bathes the beautiful plants, a smile that brightens the sky shows on her face. It was good that the teacher actually let her tends the flowers given that this place was pretty bleak on the beauty department.

"Its Mamory sempai~" one random dude spoke, follower by other two as they watches behind some trees with nor good intentions.

"She is so beautiful." Another spoke

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend?" third spoke.

"There are rumors that said that some lucky guy manage to get a pair of her panties and told it on the school underground auction for a billion ien…" first spoke.

"Lucky bastard." Another spoke.

"Why would he want to sell them? I would had prefer it to wear them on my head." Third spoke.

"Duuude, we should go talk to her~" second spoke.

"Yeah lets!"

But when they were about to go out, two blurs tackled them like missiles taking them into the forest. Mothra heard some noise and looks behind her in confusion; yet nothing but silent breeze showed around. The kaiju queen tilted her head, making her look even cuter btw, pondering if it was just her imagination; with a shrug she turned and resume her work.

Down the forest, three monster boys were tied up in stakes, naked, and almost to burn in fire as Mothra's two maids hold them prisoner with swords in hand.

"Who are you, and to whom you work for!?" Lilly threaten.

"Answer and we might let you live!" Yun finished.

Poor boys were crying their eyes out in fear of being roasted alive.

Hr

* * *

"So, you two became class manager and vice manager?" Blue asks Moka and Tsukune as she helps them carry boxes as a task job, all the way down staff office.

Tsukune had a dark look on his face, "My peaceful times…"

"I think Tsukune will make a good class rep." Moka said with a sweatdrop.

"Well, he is responsible enough." Blue mentioned, "But what about club?"

"That's a good question." Moka pondered.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu popped out of nowhere and grab onto Tsukune's arm, "Lets have lunch together!" The succubae blinked, as she got no reaction. "What's with you?" Tsukune still had that depressed look as he ignored the world.

"Ah he is just whining because he was selected the class rep." Blue added with a smirk.

"But I also think he'll make a good rep." Kurumu pouted, then whined, "Ow ow ow ow! OII!" Kurumu snapped at Mizore who was pinching her arm.

"Too close…" the snow woman protested with annoyance as she also came off her 'hiding place'; making the blue raptor sweatdrop.

As Tsukune sighs in depression, both succubus and snow woman, began arguing at each other with Moka in the middle trying to lower the commotion.

Out in the distance, a group of people was observing them far on top of the roofs; between them was a certain silver-white haired girl, which red eyes glare down toward a certain blue haired raptor.

"Look at them… going all happy and with no worriers…" A tall boy stept forward over the edge, "That weakling Aono… if it wasn't for that fucker Gojira…"

"Shut it Saizo." Another with short hair, that man turned to the silver haired girl, "So these are the ones you spoke of. Are they really strong as you say, Indominus."

The girl snorted, "Why don't you find out for your self, Maido.?"

"Aono Tsukune…" Saizo snarls "Look at him… being so close to the beautiful Moka… I'll kill him."

"Do not forget, Saizo; we as anti-thesis, as outcasts for being hybrids… fight together." The man named Maido let out an evil smirk.

"Do not you the rators," Indominus spoke, "I will take care of them."

"It is time." Everyone turned as a new comer stepped into the scene. This new comer was Mu, arms folded bellow her breasts, "We've confirmed that, that girl Moka is the key… and maybe with her capture… we can also lure the king…"

Maida stood with a smirk, "Well I guess things will become interesting."

To

Be

Continued

Hr

* * *

Author's notes:

I am going to be honest… it is starting to get hard for me to come up with original 'filler' plots that could mesh with the R+V canon plot without busting everything apart. Especially since after summer arc, Tsukune's gang goes through an evolution.

I am not used on making stories this long; and every time y try one I give up. But I do not want to do that with his one since this one has potential. If someone want to take it upon the idea feel free.

My creativity is not that good to be honest; my specialties are one-shots and/or short stories. But once something interrupts my fire, I loose my focus. So, I guess I have to end this series sooner than I hoped. I wanted to cover all R+V season one but I guess I have no longer ideas to do so.

I am so sorry; I tried… I had come this far even when I said that I wasn't thinking on making a story about this when I did the try out… but many liked the idea so I went with it but I am reaching my limit.

So starting next chapter will begin the ending arc closure.

Blessings all.


	15. skipped: End of a Journey

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

Legendary plus Vampire

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Cathegory: Action/Adventure

 **A really important before-story note:** I am sorry, I am so sorry… I really tried. I did… but I do not think I would be able to finish as I hoped. However I do not want to leave anyone hanging so here is the manuscript for the final arc of Legendary Plus Vampire; this way all can know how it ends. Some parts are finish, others are set on guidelines.

Hr

In a really dark room, several shadows stood as they speak to one another.

"It is time." One spoke.

"Let's go on the assault." Another said.

"Capture her, break the barrier… then we can summon HIM!" another added.

"Capture the king, make him see!" last one spoke.

Hr

 **-G foce spend the day on a mission in the catacombs**.

Hr

 **-Anti-Thesis' monstrels attack Tsukune and co. then kidnap Moka.**

 **Hr**

 **-Newspaper club and g Force searches for Moka, raptor girls face off with indominus one more time and Goji gets knocked down by gas in a trap and taken prisoner by anti-thesis.**

Hr

Goji stirred, a pain in his head hitting him sharply, and then he suddenly yelled as something stabbed him.

"Ah, You are awake… good." A woman's voice was heard.

Goji slowly opened his eyes, "Mu…" he snarled at the girl; "What did you do to me!?"

Mu was sitting in some kind of thrown made out of bones, glaring down at him with a smirk. The girl of before who managed to knock him out, had a finger injected in his arm.

"Its simple my king, we simply injected you with a solution that freezes your ability to transform into kaiju…" Then her gaze turns into pure hatred, "That way you can watch as your friends are annihilated!"

The woman stood and pointed a controlled to a general wall and then multiple screens showing Goji's friends battling the hordes of youkai soldiers that were invading while trying to save Moka.

"Mu! Why are you doing this? Why do you attack me! I do not know you!" Goji snarled.

"On contraire my dear king…" She turns back to him with her hatred gaze, "You know US well…"

She turns around addressing Goji, as her arms were mid raised paralleled to each other as if crucified as she sneer at him, "I am your worst nightmare! To you, and the humans!"

Goji greeted his teeth.

"Tell me my king… do you remember the name… 'MUTO'…?" she asked.

Goji's eyes opened, "No…"

Her evil grin grew bigger, "Oh but yes… the MUTO, human called them that way… and the youkai called us a parasite alien life form."

"I, my king, am the LAST MUTO!" She laughed, "You killed my brethren… and then the supposed last female and male… but there was one more spore… one that lied dormant… and that was me! And I woke up when I felt the psyche pulse of my brethren killed! Killed BY YOU!"

Mu let go of electricity off her hands shocking Goji, making him cry in pain. "You do not know how I've suffered! How you eliminated my kind! All we wanted was to survive and pro create… and yet you killed them without mercy… Well my king, I will do the same with your friends."

"Mu, you!… I'll swear I'll…"

"What?" the girl retorted, "Kill me? Erase my existence with my brethren? You are too late. The plan is in motion. And you can't even transform."

"I'll find a way! Then I'll kill YOU! If you dare to touch them, worst things will happen." Goji threaten.

"I am sorry, but I believe you are not in a position to threaten. I could easily kill you right now but I want you to watch and suffer! Just like I did!" the woman spat. "And guess what? I will not be the last of my kind anymore."

"Confused?" She ask as she saw his face; then giggle, "True, our last male died… and I have no one to procreate… in normal terms." Goji narrowed his eyes.

"But thank you InGen for making a way." She chuckled now, "Yes… Doctor Wu was quite interested in the idea… gathering materials and possibilities… with his plans I would be able to revive my kind!" She lowered her arms, "This school… youkai academy, possesses the biggest source of energy there is… not only you-ki, but also radiation energy with electromagnetic force. You may wonder how and why? It is so maintain the barrier between worlds, you dummy~"

"I joined fairy tail because we want a common goal. They want the barrier down and let the world see the youkai are real then use that girl, Moka, as the key to awaken the biggest power source there is! And then… I will be artificially inseminated by the beast with the help of genetic modifications and get pregnant with the future generation of my kin… Nice, isn't it?"

"The energy used, will help heat and develop my eggs, just like my sister tried years ago." She began to walk to the door, "Alas my king; sorry for cutting this short… but I got plans to execute and people to kill and then get my self impregnated. Busy busy, ciao~"

Mu left the room and her lackey follow up leaving Goji alone in his misery as he watches helplessly the monitors. With fury he tries to free himself but his shackles were quite strong. After several minutes of trying, he gave up and began to analyze his situation and think of a plan. His gaze, how ever, jerked sharply to his left as steps echoed in the room. Out of the shadows, a man dressed in all black with black hair and lifeless black eyes appeared. With a smirk on his face, the man came close.

"Well, isn't this quite the predicament?" the man spoke, "Tell me my king, what should we do in this situation?"

"Who are you?" Goji asked.

"Fujisaki Miyabi, at your service." The man gave a gentleman bow to the kaiju king. "I have good news, this 'Mu' woman wants to use certain asset of mine for her bid… and I do not like it. You want to stop her? I'll lend a hand."

Goji stood quiet for several seconds, "And you want something in exchange."

"Oh no, not really… I do not need anything from you. Alas, I do have the impression that we might meet again in the future." The man said. Then, he broke the kaiju's restrains. Goji stood massaging his wrists.

"Do not worry about the guards, I already took care of." The man spoke, "One more thing… I also have the antidote for what you were injected with…"

Goji cried in pain as the man stabbed him with some kind of needle, "Oh, don't get angry, I tried to do it as quick as I could. Alas, the effects will not start immediately so you might have a bit of a hard time at first… but I know you will be able to use your full power soon."

Goji turned to see his friends battling on the screens, and then back at the man but to his surprise, the man wasn't there anymore. Narrowing his eyes, the kaiju king sprung out the room.

Hr

-As war continues to break out as anti-thesis invades school, fight intensifies and goji joins as he breaks free. Battle continues down the school's giant basement like dungeon wher ethe barrier's code is located.

 **Hr**

 **-Tsukune confronts Hokuto for Moka, Moka was crucified on the barrier's power core as her rosario is the key to de activate/control it.**

 **Hr**

 **-Raptor girls continues to fight with indominus, this one now being mind controlled by one of Mu's machines as she began to rebel against the monstrels.**

 **Hr**

 **-Newspaper club erupts inside chamber to safe moka but Mu was already there and activating the machine using Moka as power source.**

hr

Moka cried in pain as the cross she was tied at bursts in electricity, Tsukune cried her name and tried to get to her but Mizore hold him back. Kurumu was fighting goblins, so she could not assist the other two.

Mu laughed like a psychopath as the energy was making contact with the vampiress' rosario and the barrier began to flicker.

hr

Outside in the real world, time and space began to flash and distort as both realities tried to join together making people start to panic.

Hr

"HAAHAHAHAHA! BEAUTIFUL! YES THIS ENERGY IS BEAUTIFUL!" Mu laughed. Then her laugh stopped as a sudden blue beam hit the controls and the machine began to malfunction. "No! How did he escape!?"

She didn't finish as Goji tackled her away.

"Damn it, the machines are not responding, doctor!" Hokuto cried in desperation.

"I am a geneticist not a engineer!" Doctor Wu complained as he works it out.

Goji walked wobbly towards his friends to help just before Mu landed behind him.

"You're to late my king!" She taunted, "The barrier is almost broken."

Goji turned an snarled, "Then I guess… the only way to stop it, is to stop you."

Mu pouted her lips as she wobbles her head and moving her hands in confirmation, "Hmm, correct."

Goji smirked evily as he glares at the kaiju woman, "So be it…" then he breaks off what remains of his shirt, "Roung one…" And with a battle cry, he began to power up.

"No… impossible…" Mu opened her eyes and took a step back.

Goji flashed in light and energy exploded transforming him into the kaiju form, breaking the roof by his size of the underground dungeon just as he roars in fury. Everyone else tried to run, alas Tsukune tried to save Moka once again earning the cries of despair from Kurumu and Mizore.

Goji, after finishing his iconic roar, glared down at the kaiju woman with contempt. Mu began to laugh in both shock and excitement, as she still doesn't get how he could transform.

The woman took a few steps back as she speaks, "Well… impressive, you managed to break free. That is our king… But you do not realize that, we are part of the same game, my king! Although on opposed bands." Goji snarls.

Seeing as Goji wasn't backing down and now that he roared again, anger took over the kaiju woman and she let out a shriek and transformed into her MUTO form and charged.

Goji stroke with a claw swipe slapping the muto's face hard, this one shook her head and launched forward biting down hard the kaiju's arm with her pincer claws; Godzilla cried in pain and began smacking the head of the muto off trying to pry himself off her. With all the strength he would muster, swung his arm in an arc and launched the muto woman off him, making her crash down in the ground.

Muto kaiju quickly rose and charged, crashing into Godzilla with a head tackle and carrying him several feet back. Godzilla snarled as he trying to grab two of her arms, growling in fury. He managed to raise the kaiju into the air and smash her into the grown again, then pulled by the leg and tossed the insect kaiju smashing against a giant pillar. The ruble fell on her and she had to shrink down into human form to avoid damage.

The woman dusted herself off and glared at Godzilla, she walked and pointed at him, "You are being used My king! By the humans who hate you, by the people here who wants to limit your power! Let me, and my kind live and all that will stop!"

Godzilla glared down at her.

"So was I used!" She turns and throws her arms up, "But I escaped! The Youkai no longer control me!" She turns to him, "So can you!"

Godzilla growled as his spines began to glow, Mu's eyes opened wide and began to run as the atomic breath blasts off trying to catch her. She transforms once more as the beam rubs pass her side making her cry in pain as she rolls down the room.

Godzilla then launched himself doing a body slam making the muto cry in pain. The muto tried to stand back up as she shoots a EMP blast, making Godzilla soar back and crashing hard. She then charges and pounces the kaiju king, jaws trying to break his face but being hold by the kaiju's hands as he pushes back. Godzilla charges his atomic breath once more and shoots the muto off him. Later one soars in an arc and falls hard.

The girl transformed back into human, pain going all over her as she tries to stir; "Don't you understand!" She said in despair, "We could be friends!" She stood and took steps back as Godzilla stalked towards her. "Partners! SIBBLING IN ARMS!"

She yelled as Godzilla charged once more, his tail swinging around in an arc trying to squish her. The muto woman jumped away avoiding it as rubble and concrete flew everywhere. She quickly ran and hid behind another pillar.

Godzilla palm slap the pillar and roared at her, Mu covering her ears in fear, but then Godzilla started to change and transformed back into human holding his chest and panting as the effects of the drug he was injected with hasn't worn of completely. Mu watching this grew cocky and began to walk sultrily towards him with a smirk on her rosy lips.

"I see, you are still under the effect of Mako's poison." She said coming closer with a cheshire grin as Goji takes a few steps back. "Can't maintain your form for long, do you?"

Goji clicked his tongue.

"It must be such a burden… such a curse… to feel so helpless…" The muto woman mocked. "All I want is life, my king. The continuation of my kin… is it so much to ask?"

Mu began to circle him around, Goji not prying his eyes off, "Don't be afraid my king… don't be afraid. I shall give you back your power, your honor… your pride… all you have to do is let me live… and bow before me…"

Goji snarled; "I don't give a shit about that anymore!" And with a battle cry, he transforms again and charged. Mu's eyes opened and shrieked as she transforms back just in time to receive a tackle from the kaiju king.

Godzilla's tackle smashed the muto woman against the giant concrete wall just before he then begin to grind her face around it for a couple of meters. Then grabbing her legs, the kaiju king swung the muto about gaining momentum and then tossed her off, followed by an atomic breath that hit her square in the body.

Mu, the muto woman, hit had another giant pillar, breaking it and the rubble fell on immobilizing her. Feeling weak and pain all over her body, she just lazily managed to catch the presence of Godzilla as he towers over her. Godzilla took a hold of a giant dibree, which was spiked on one side. Me muster all his power as he rose said wreckage, and with a roar of fury, the kaiju King shoots down his arms, smashing the MUTO's head with it. The muto cried in pain as Godzilla kept pushing and pushing and pushing until the sharp corner pierced her head armor and sliced through her skull, coming across the other side. Muto went limp as her tongue hung out, her eyes beginning to loose its fiery glow.

Godzilla poked her a couple of times and seeing she wasn't moving, let out a victory roar.

Hr

Hr

-Battle of the dinosaurs continues but then Blue manages to make indominus come back to her senses just before the bluff they were at gave up under and Indominus fell. Blue catched the hybrid dino saving her life and let her know that besides everything that happened, they really cared about the hybrid and then the raptor girl apologize for always negating the hybrid's existence. The hybrid was too heavy for the raptor but then Blue got help from her sister and pulled Indominus up to safety.

 **Hr**

 **-Battle finish, everything destroyed. Heroes had their wounds treated and trying to sieze everything that happened.**

 **Hr**

 **-Mothra talks with Goji about what happened. Goji blames him self for everything and curses his existence. Mothra offer Goji once more to come with her to monster island and join the guardians of the earth; this time, Goji accepts.**

 **Hr**

 **-Day after, newspaper club and the remaining members of G force learned about Goji's decision and quickly went to stop him.**

hr

"Goji kun! Are you leaving?" Moka ran with her friends to stop him, as he almost got inside Mothra's limousine. "Why? Is because…"

Goji turned to them; every single one of them were bandaged thanks to the wounds received. Raptor girls, Tsukune and co, but what hurt most was the knowledge that their dear friend is leaving.

"I am a danger here Moka, everyone." He spoke; "I do not belong. So I am leaving with Mothra to Monster Island."

"But you are not a bother! You are out friend!" Moka cried.

"Yeah, you're one of us. There is no need to." Kurumu seconded.

"Look man, I know we had our differences and I am sorry for that…" Indominus spoke, "I also made mistakes, but… my sisters here really don't want you to go." Raptor girls had hope in their eyes wanting him to stay.

Goji smiled sincerely; "Thank you everyone… if it wasn't for you I would not had learned what friendship was… but I must go." Goji hoped inside the car ignoring everyone's protest. The car took off leaving his friends behind.

"You really think it was the best idea in the end?" Rodan spoke nonchalantly.

Mothra turned her gaze to Goji, as he observes the outside through the windows, his eyes glazed in thought. The kaiju queen's expression turned into one for concern and sadness, "Goji kun…" And with that, it was farewell to Youkai Academy.

Hr

Epilogue:

Two years layer:

The giant battle for the fate of the world was involved as Alucard, the ultimate shinzo vampire, was awaken and began its rampage in Japan. In the middle of the fight was Inner Moka and a surprisingly vampire-turned Tsukune as they both fight for their future.

Back in the distance, a certain group observes. Goji, Mothra and Rodan stood there contemplating the whole battle.

"Are you not going to help them?" Mothra asked.

"They can take care of themselves." Goji said as he turns to leave, then he hears Moka cry in pain as a spike from Alucard went through her. The kaiju king's eyes narrowed as he turns sharply about, fire in his eyes, "Then again… that Shizo vampire has lived far to long." Last words spoke with anger.

Back to the battle, everyone stop what they were doing as a sudden pillar of light burst up into the skies and from it emerged the kaiju king, Godzilla.

As fire pours out his mouth, the kaiju king began to stalk towards them with his mighty roar, then from the spines in his back, starting from the tail and going up to his skull, light shined in a cerulean color, Godzilla breathes in and then let go of a blast from his iconic atomic breath as it blastes the camera view off fading out.

 **The king, has returned.**

The End

-Ending music: Huey Lewis and the news- Back in time (Back to the future ending theme song).

Hr

After word:

First of all: I really apologize to you people for not keeping my promise. I tried, I really tried… but my inspiration just disappeared like magic. And for more I tried to think I couldn't not come up with anything to finish up… this was hard for me, especially with my autism.

Regardless

Second: I really want to thank you all for reading this story and support me until now. It was really appreciated. And since I didn't want to cut anyone off and leave this story handing, I let you the manuscript of the last battle.

If anyone is interested in this concept and want to make his or her version of, go ahead I do not mind. Just let me know first and if need any pointed, I could lend a hand.

Although; things are not done yet. I was planning on making short stories like sidestories on a segment apart just showing the G-Force's adventures doing their task force jobs and getting themselves into trouble to let Goji save them. I do think they have potential and things are short for their development, I wanted to work more on them.

But R+V is too long, so I could not continue with the main story; it was becoming hard for me. Thanks to my autism, my creativity is limited and I was getting to dependant in the manga storyline to come up with something original by my self.

More to my disappointment, because I was hoping to convert this story into a light novel doujinchi.

I think the short stories would be better since, like I said before; short stories and one shot are my specialty.

Anyways, thank you again, and blessings all.


	16. Alternate final battle with alt ending

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

Legendary plus Vampire

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Cathegory: Action/Adventure

 **A really important before-story note:** Well, I have to give my thanks to Reishin Amara. He and I blogged a few things about the final battle and he gave out a few pointers that left me speechless and actually made me reconsider my first idea. So I decided to make an alternate ending to the final fight of Mu vs Goji… plus I added something extra that was part of the original concept for the ending. I hope you all enjoy this alternate version and consider which is best.

Hr

 **Fast forward to the final fight: (Most of ti will be the same, the outcome is what begins to change)**

Goji walked wobbly towards his friends to help just before Mu landed behind him.

"You're to late my king!" She taunted, "The barrier is almost broken."

Goji turned and snarled, "Then I guess… the only way to stop it, is to stop you."

Mu pouted her lips as she wobbles her head and moving her hands in confirmation, "Hmm, correct."

Goji smirked evilly as he glares at the kaiju woman, "So be it…" then he breaks off what remains of his shirt, "Round one…" And with a battle cry, he began to power up.

"No… impossible…" Mu opened her eyes and took a step back.

Goji flashed in light and energy exploded transforming him into the kaiju form, breaking the roof by his size of the underground dungeon just as he roars in fury. Everyone else tried to run, alas Tsukune tried to save Moka once again earning the cries of despair from Kurumu and Mizore.

Goji, after finishing his iconic roar, glared down at the kaiju woman with contempt. Mu began to laugh in both shock and excitement, as she still doesn't get how he could transform.

The woman took a few steps back as she speaks, "Well… impressive, you managed to break free. That is our king… But you do not realize that, we are part of the same game my king! Although in opposed bands." Goji snarls.

Seeing as Goji wasn't backing down and now that he roared again, anger took over the kaiju woman and she let out a shriek and transformed into her MUTO form and charged.

Goji stroke with a claw swipe slapping the muto's face hard, this one shook her head and launched forward biting down hard the kaiju's arm with her pincer claws; Godzilla cried in pain and began smacking the head of the muto off trying to pry himself off her. With all the strength he would muster, swung his arm in an arc and launched the muto woman off him, making her crash down in the ground.

Muto kaiju quickly rose and charged, crashing into Godzilla with a head tackle and carrying him several feet back. Godzilla snarled as he trying to grab two of her arms, growling in fury. He managed to raise the kaiju into the air and smash her into the grown again, then pulled by the leg and tossed the insect kaiju smashing against a giant pillar. The ruble fell on her and she had to shrink down into human form to avoid damage.

The woman dusted herself off and glared at Godzilla, she walked and pointed at him, "You are being used my king! By the humans who hate you, by the people here who wants to limit your power! Let me and my kind live and all that will stop!"

Godzilla glared down at her.

"So was I, used!" She turns and throws her arms up, "But I escaped! The Youkai no longer control me!" She turns to him, "So can you!"

Godzilla growled as his spines began to glow, Mu's eyes opened wide and began to run as the atomic breath blasts off trying to catch her. She transforms once more as the beam rubs pass her side making her cry in pain as she rolls down the room.

Godzilla then launched himself doing a body slam making the muto cry in pain. The muto tried to stand back up as she shoots a EMP blast, making Godzilla soar back and crashing hard. She then charges and pounces the kaiju king, jaws trying to break his face but being hold by the kaiju's hands as he pushes back. Godzilla charges his atomic breath once more and shoots the muto off him. Later one soars in an arc and falls hard.

The girl transformed back into human, pain going all over her as she tries to stir; "Don't you understand!" She said in despair, "We could be friends!" She stood and took steps back as Godzilla stalked towards her. "Partners! SIBBLING IN ARMS!"

She yelled as Godzilla charged once more, his tail swinging around in an arc trying to squish her. The muto woman jumped away avoiding it as rubble and concrete flew everywhere. She quickly ran and hid behind another pillar.

Godzilla palm slap the pillar and roared at her, Mu covering her ears in fear, but then Godzilla started to change and transformed back into human holding his chest and panting as the effects of the drug he was injected with hasn't worn of completely. Mu watching this grew cocky and began to walk sultrily towards him with a smirk on her rosy lips.

"I see, you are still under the effect of Mako's poison." She said coming closer with a cheshire grin as Goji takes a few steps back. "Can't maintain your form for long, do you?"

Goji clicked his tongue.

"It must be such a burden… such a curse… to feel so helpless…" The muto woman mocked. "All I want is life, my king. The continuation of my kin… is it so much to ask?"

Mu began to circle him around, Goji not prying his eyes off, "Don't be afraid my king… don't be afraid. I shall give you back your power, your honor… your pride… all you have to do is let me live… and bow before me…"

Goji snarled; "I don't give a shit about that anymore!" And with a battle cry, he transforms again and charged. Mu's eyes opened and shrieked as she transforms back just in time to receive a tackle from the kaiju king.

Godzilla's tackle smashed the muto woman against the giant concrete wall just before he then begin to grind her face around it for a couple of meters. Then grabbing her legs, the kaiju king swung the muto about gaining momentum and then tossed her off, followed by an atomic breath that hit her square in the body.

Mu, the muto woman, hit had another giant pillar, breaking it and the rubble fell on immobilizing her. Feeling weak and pain all over her body, she just lazily managed to catch the presence of Godzilla as he towers over her. Godzilla took a hold of a giant debree, which was spiked on one side. Me muster all his power as he rose said wreckage, and with a roar of fury; Godzilla look into FeMuto's eyes as she fearfully gaze up into his, a soft growl escaping her lips in a weak plead. Godzilla stares down at her as he holds the wreckage over his head, what seems like minutes felt like hours.

Godzilla snorted, and threw the debree away; FeMuto lowered her head, hears beginning to slow down as Godzilla keeps glaring down at her.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Godzilla turned sharply about as he hears a female scream. The machine that holds Moka and the barrier begins to go haywire. Tsukune was shot off as a lighting bolt from the machine hit him square sending him flying away. Kurumu quickly flew managing to catch him.

But the screams was not from him or the succubus, it came from Moka as the machine begins to electrocute her as it goes haywire. A heartbeat was heard loud enough as time and space suddenly rips in a dimensional shift for a second in the form of a virtual division of Outer Moka and Inner Moka into separate entities before joining once more as one. Her screams get louder as her rosary begins to spark and shot lighting about.

Godzilla growled and rushed as he could towards Moka, the kaiju king jumps a she could transforming back into human form and lands on one of the machine cables and quickly dashed up to the area Moka was crucified.

"MOKA!" Goji cries in desperation; the human-turned kaiju charges the pugs of the machine and begins to pull them off letting out a battle cry.

"Goji kun!" Moka cried desperately between shocks. "Don't! You'll die! Destroy the machine!"

"But that will kill you!" Goji cried.

"It's the only way to stop it!" Moka told him, "Forget about me!"

"I will not leave you behind Moka!" Goji yelled, as electricity begins to zap his arms. His teeth clenched, he pulls with all his might.

"Hold on!"

"Tsukune!" Goji cried as the boy lands besides him also; with no delay the human boy also begins to pull another large cable.

"Tsukune! Not you too!"

"Moka san! Hold on!"

Kurumu and Mizore also arrived, and began to assist both boys as they try to break the cables and free Moka.

"It wont hold much longer!" Kurumu announced.

A loud shriek like roar was heard and suddenly all cables were slashed open and Moka was set free. Kurumu quickly catches the vampire girl and all turns to see Mu standing there in human form with arms like blades (in other words the lower part of her spiked legs).

"Go…" She said. "A life for a life… I repaid my debt. This machine will explode… GO!" And with that, she mustered all the strength she had left and jumped away transforming again into her MUTO form.

Goji clicked his tongue and began to run away, the other following. For her part FeMuto began to charge her power and a field of EMP energy began to surround her. Sure, she admits her battle was lost, that she was defeated… seeing her plans crumble before her eyes… perhaps if Fairy tail hasn't interfered… But she will not be left with arms folded; there is still another day… and she bows that her race will prevail.

With a loud shriek, the EMP field erupted off her body and a giant magnetic explosion occurred after. Electricity and ion particles ran about and everything went haywire before a column of light shit upwards and created a charge particle effect like ripple that expanded all over Youkai Academy.

Dimensional rips shock with electricity and began to close down as both pocket dimensions of youkai world and real world shook and stabilized closing all tears in time and space; making everything stabilize.

Down at the basement dungeon, everything was n darkness… Only the fiery color of FeMuto's eyes was shown. Then her body shrank back to human as she fell on her knees. With a smirk on her face, she snorted and fell forward hitting the floor face first as darkness took over lying motionless on the dungeon floor with a broken shut down machine.

Hr

After the aftermath of the battle and watching Goji leave school in Mothra's limousine, stood the shadow of a woman staring at the leaving vehicle; only her fiery eyes could be seen in the darkness.

End of alternate ending

Hr

After word second:

After Reishin Amara's review and conversation, he actually let me see certain key points that made me realize that maybe I made a mistake… since I was following a certain kaiju formula.

His point however made sense and was logical and made me think that perhaps a different path should had been taken.

After too much thought, it hit me… so I rewrote and made this. Originally I was planning to do this in a different way because I am thinking on making a revised version of this story with a better concrete plot using this ending.

Alas, I cannot do this 'revised' version by myself alone… so that may take some time. And the short side-like stories were planned to be used as fillers.

I really like this story, regardless how it came out… this story has potential and I really wish to give it the respect it deserves… but like I told mr Amara:

The problem on my self is that it was hard for me to come up with original plots to develop the gforce characters and meshing them at the same time with the r+v canon... and it was either **ditch** r+v canon story and go fully original or **depend** on the canon's chapters... which i started to do a lot (with the later.) And that was much my ordeal. My creativity is not as good as many talented people around here, which can find a middle ground between original plots and canon story, without going too much OOC. I do not know what legendary pictures have plans for mothra, rodan and ghidorah so i had to improvise.

You see, I really didnt want to ruin much the original R+V plot, which was the main reason of the fanfic to decay... if i had decided to break the timeline things would had gone different. It was already breaking by the chapter of Witch Mountain regardless. I could have gone with it, but the pressure of people waiting for a new chapter and me thinking on how to mesh things really made a toll. I literary was writing a whole week none stop 20 hours a day with planning and meshing things up and it was affecting me. Although the weekend I took a break i let my self cool off and that's when things began to break apart.

If I ever get a chance to remake this story and make a 'revised' version of it I will take it. Or someone who is interested and decided to take it upon his or her self to do so. That way things can be filled up, expand the chapter content and show beret redaction. As a none native english speaker I do as much as I can.

If I decide to make a revised version by my self, I guess this time will write everything together and complete it before publishing. Alas, i did not do it like that since I wanted some feedback; since originally it wasn't on plan to actually serialize the concept idea, my thoughts were minimum on how to develop it.  
Sometimes i wish i were born english speaker for these reasons lol.

So yeah, i'm going pin this story for a bit; finish some other projects and let the ideas refresh and try again if I find a way to do so.

Thank you all once again for your support.

P.S.

Btw, originally I wasn't planning on the idea of Muto finding a way for breeding new offspring. That came up later on in my planning and made sense. I got the idea from some movies and video games. Between them were Van Hellsing (movie with huge Jackman), and the concept of Dr. Wu helping Mu was thought from square enix's Parasite Eve rpg game.


End file.
